


Family Ties

by madysonyiengst



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madysonyiengst/pseuds/madysonyiengst
Summary: Khari Beifong is the oldest child of Lin and Tenzin. As the only earthbending child of her siblings she is always treated different until the day she decided to take destiny into her own hands. Khari leaves home to find her own path as a Beifong. She discovers that being different isn't such a bad thing. One day she will show her parents being different isn't so bad.





	1. A Happy Family

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my own characters and ideas

Chapter One: A Happy Family

Khari stood in the courtyard as she eagerly waited for her Uncle Bumi and Aunt Kya to arrive. The young earthbender started to jump up and down as she heard footsteps, but soon discovered it was her father. He chuckled a bit as her head dropped a bit. He was not as excited for his siblings to visit as his children. Toph slowly walked up the stairs, making a small boy run over to her. Lin soon walked out of the temple to her husband and kissed his forehead. Katara was helping Aang to a bench in the courtyard. Everyone knew he didn't have very long to live. A year or two max, if he was lucky. Khari smiled at the stairs when she heard her Uncle Bumi. When they got into the courtyard and put their bags down Khari ran over to Kya to hug her. She looked up to the Water Tribe woman with a smile.

"Aunt Kya! I've missed you and Uncle Bumi so much. You're never going to believe what I can do. I can bend now. I'm an earthbender like mom. I started a year ago and Mom has already taught me a lot. She told me that if I keep progressing like this she will teach me to metalbend soon. It is the coolest," Khari was thrilled to announce with a smile on her face.

Kya smiled at her niece before she looked up at Tenzin. She could tell that he looked displeased that he had yet to have a child that could airbend. Tenzin coughed a bit, making everyone look at him. He was holding his side and moved away from Lin a bit. Lin gave Khari a small smile as the child gave the two a confused look. Khari looked at a toy she had gotten stuck on the roof earlier in the day. She reminded herself to let her father she would need help to get it down. She smiled at him innocently as he raised an eyebrow. She walked over to him, making him crouch down. He crouched down to her height to see her signature smile as the Republic City press loved to call it. The press loved Mica and Khari but Khari seemed to be their favorite when it came to covering the siblings. He knew it had to do with the rumors around Khari. He flashed back to the first day of the rumors started.

Aang and Katara asked Tenzin if he was sure it was a good idea to let Khari leave the island at such a young age. Tenzin looked down at Khari who had just started to walk. Tenzin knew people would talk but he couldn't hide Khari forever. The press had been asking to meet Khari for months but Tenzin and Lin thought they should hide her for the time being. Sokka and Toph agreed while it may not be good timing Khari had to leave the island eventually. When the group arrived for the press conference Khari grabbed Tenzin's robes tighter. Kya had agreed to stay in the crowd so Khari had someone to look at while the press was asking their questions. As they got closer to City Hall Khari buried her face into Tenzin's robes. Tenzin began to speak and he soon told Khari to look out at the press. When Khari looked out at the press there was a small gasp before people started to whisper. Aang and Katara looked at each other before they looked at Tenzin. Tenzin was new to the council and the last thing he needed was gossip. The press started to ask multiple questions at a time and Tenzin tried to keep up. Sokka and Toph sighed as they thought about how to get the press to stop. Lin was now Police Chief but she looked at Tenzin, then the press.

"Councilman Tenzin. Councilman Tenzin, over here. Aren't you concerned that your daughter looks like she is from one of the Water Tribes? Doesn't it make you wonder if Chief Beifong was faithful to you?" a reporter asked.

Tenzin stood there for a moment as he tried to let the question sink in. He knew Lin had been faithful, but he didn't know how to respond. Khari's skin color wasn't really something he focused on. To him she was just Khari. His mother and uncle were from the Southern Water Tribe so when Khari did have a darker skin complexion he didn't think anything of it. Tenzin blinked a bit when he felt Khari stir in his arms. He smiled down at her before he answered.

"I am not at all concerned by my daughter's skin complexion. My mother and Uncle Sokka are both from the Southern Water Tribe. My sister has a darker complexion but my brother and I do not. That does not mean my mother cheated on my father. I have complete faith in my wife. It just so happens that we ended up with a green-eyed girl that looks like she is from the Water Tribe. Now since all you people are focused on is my daughter's skin complexion we are done here," Tenzin managed to say.

Tenzin snapped back into reality as Khari raised an eyebrow at him. She is too much like her mother Tenzin thought to himself. Khari gave Tenzin another smile. Khari ran over to Tenzin and wrapped one arm around his neck. Tenzin sighed as he looked at Khari with all her energy.

"Daddy, earlier I accidently got one of my toys stuck on the temple roof. I can't get it down so I was wondering if you could use your airbending to get it do for me please. I would really appreciate it," Khari said.

Lin saw the look on Tenzin's face and she shot him a look. Tenzin used his bending to jump on the roof, quickly retrieving the toy. When he landed in the courtyard he bent down to give Kari her toy and she hugged him. He hugged her back and the thought of the Air Nation currently slipped away. Kya and Bumi went to their respected rooms as Mica and Khari played in the courtyard. There was soon a cry in the courtyard, making everyone run to the courtyard. When they arrived they saw that Mica was trapped between four large walls. Toph put the walls down, releasing the young boy. Lin walked over to Khari which made to four-year-old start to run in fear of what her punishment would be. Lin shift the earth beneath her daughter's feet so that she could get a hold of her. When she was within arms' reach, she grabbed the collar of her shirt, quickly swatting her butt. Lin smiled down at the small girl before she told her to go wash up for dinner. The women had made food from each nation that night and placed it on the table already. Everyone sat down and talk about their jobs. Bumi talked about how things were going in the United Forces. Kya was telling the group of her travels and where her next destination would be. There was a knock at the door and everyone looked up to see Sokka and Suki standing there.

"Zuko and his family couldn't make it but they say hello. Ty Lee is guarding Zuko and his family so she couldn't come. We hope we didn't miss much," Suki said.

"Actually, we were about to tell everyone the news now," Lin said before Khari interrupted her.

"News? What news?" Khari asked abruptly.

"Khari, sit there and you will find out. Well as you all know Lin and I have to produce an airbending child. Mica has yet to show his bending abilities so we hope that he will be an airbender. The other day Lin discovered she was pregnant and we have high hopes that this child will be an airbender. We are extremely excited for the new baby," Tenzin beamed as he held Lin's hand.

Khari stood and started to run out of the room with tears in her eyes. She heard her mother call her name but she didn't care. They wanted a new airbender baby so they could have one. Khari would go with her Aunt Kya or stay with her Grandma Toph. She didn't understand why she wasn't good enough for them. She slammed the door to her room and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She heard the door slide open but she didn't look up at the person who dared to enter her room. She looked up when she saw the airbending tattoos to see her Grandpa Aang. Aang looked in Khari's light green eyes and smiled at her. He knew Tenzin should have worded that they were expecting a baby better. Khari had so much potential as an earthbender, but the sad truth was Aang knew Tenzin only saw the fact she wasn't an airbender. Aang thought maybe Tenzin could even teach Khari some of the airbending techniques to help her improve her skill. Tenzin had already voiced how he felt about the situation. Aang wiped the tears from Khari's eyes before he hugged her. There was soon a knock at the door before it slid open. Tenzin stood there with an excited look on his face. The two looked at him, hoping he had come to apologize but he did no such thing. He pulled Khari and Aang into the dining room where Mica was sitting with a small ball of air in his hands. Tenzin ran over to the small boy with a smile on his face and picked him up. Khari could see how overjoyed her father was that there was another airbender in the family. Tenzin insisted Aang join him with newest airbender of the family. Aang looked down at his granddaughter for a moment to see the tears were already starting to form. Khari pushed past Aang and ran out of the temple. Kya got up and yelled at Tenzin before she went to look for Khari. Khari continued to run until she was on the far side of the island. She didn't understand why she was born an earthbender. Why couldn't she be an airbender like Mica? Her father would never truly love her the way he would love Mica now she thought to herself. Khari turned around when she heard two sets of footsteps. When she turned around she saw her Uncle Bumi and Aunt Kya standing there.

Kya looked at Khria's tear stained face for a moment before she crouched down next to her. Khari started to cry again about not being an airbender. Kya assured her that it didn't matter if she was airbender or not. Kya told Khari that she was perfect and loved the way she was. Bumi sat down next to two and explained how he felt being the only non-bender in the family. Bumi told Khari at least she had her mother to relate to. The siblings could see that they were at least getting somewhere with the young girl. After about an hour the three finally made their way back to the temple but Khari still didn't see Tenzin. Everyone gave the small girl a sympathetic look as she started to walk towards her room. Lin grabbed her arm but Khari pulled away from her, but she turned around.

"Daddy doesn't love me because of YOU! He wished I was an airbender and I ended up being an earthbender because of YOU! He will never love me. Never accept me. I'LL JUST BE HIS EARTHBENIG DAUGHTER! HE HATES ME! Why couldn't you just make me an airbender? I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU!" she shouted before she ran to her room.

Lin sighed as she thought back to the day Khari came up to them saying she could bend. Tenzin was so excited until Khari pulled a small piece of earth out of the ground. He walked away and Khari could tell since that day Tenzin wasn't happy she was an earthbender. Khari will never understand that even though she isn't an airbender she is very important to this family. When Tenzin came back in the room from laying Mica down for the night Lin looked up at him. Tenzin gave her a concerned look after he saw the worried look on her face. Tenzin went to sit next to Lin but she was getting up to go check on Khari. When Lin slid Khari's bedroom door open she saw an earth wall in her face. Lin touched the wall before she pulled it down. When she looked in the room Khari was already asleep in her bed. Lin quietly walked in, covering the young girl. She moved the hair out of her face before she kissed her forehead. Lin started to walk towards her room where she collected some blankets and a pillow. She walked into the dining area, shoving the things at Tenzin. Everyone looked at the two before Lin barricaded herself in her room for the night. Kya shook her head at Tenzin as she got up to start to clean things up. The following morning Khari woke before anyone so she decided to go for a small walk around the island. When she reached the spinning gates she stared at them for a moment before the wind started to make them spin. She lifted a chunk of earth and was about to throw it at the gates but then she thought about it would make her grandfather feel. She dropped the chunk of earth, making the ground rumble a bit. Tenzin lifted his head before he got up to find out what had caused the rumble. When Tenzin found Khari she had earth standing up everywhere. He started to walk towards her until the ground became uneven in front of him. Lin walked out into the courtyard to see Khari stomp, making a pillar appear. She looked at Tenzin before she looked back at Khari. When Khari was done, she looked back at the temple entrance to see her parents standing there with a shocked expression on their faces'. Khari grabbed a chunk of earth that was sticking up and pulled it, making it snap a bit. She walked over to Tenzin and Lin slowly with tears in her eyes. She threw the piece of earth at their feet before she walked into the temple. Khari walked towards her room but she stopped for a moment. She felt a gust of wind around her and she tightened her fist. She felt another small gust before a small piece of earth popped up in front of her foot. She heard someone chuckle behind her, making her grin a bit.

"If you are going to try and scare me make sure your bending doesn't give you away Grandpa Aang. I mean two elements in one is a dead giveaway someone is there. The only person it could be is the avatar. Please if you have to use the more than one element could you please avoid air," Khari said.

Aang gave Khari a sympathetic smile as she walked on the piece of earth he pulled up. That morning at breakfast Tenzin continued to talk to Lin about the new baby but she was distracted. She thought about what Khari had said the night before. Lin looked up when she heard a noise to see Khari pulling earth up with her fingers then pushed it back down. Lin cleared her throat but Khari still continued to bend the table. When Lin saw Khari wasn't going to listen she slammed her fist on the table to get the young girl's attention. Khari final looked up to see the displeased look on her mother's face. Khari knew bending at the table wasn't allowed but she knew that was the only way she would get their attention. Khari looked at her breakfast for a moment before she hit the table, sending the plate in the air with a small piece of the table. Lin shot Khari a look but the small girl didn't to care.

"Khari! Why would you do that? You know there is no bending allowed at the table," Lin said.

"The airbenders in the family can airbend at the table. I don't understand why I can't as the earthbender of the family. I feel like I'm being singled out because I'm different. They get to use their talent and show their differences but I have to sit here. It simply isn't fair. I'm sure Aunt Suyin doesn't do this to her children. I bet she even lets them use their bending at the table," Khari said before Lin slapped her in the face.

"You know we do not say that name in our house. I never want to hear you say that name again. Understood? I SAID UNDERSTOOD!" Lin snapped at Khari.

Khari nodded, but still looked at the ground. Khari didn't dare to touch what she knew was the handprint on her face. She sat there as everyone stared her. She soon felt her face start to sting when the tears rolled down her face. She tried to stop crying, knowing it would only result in another punishment. Kya got up and walked over to Khari to examine the handprint on her face better. She was about to pull water out of her pouch but Khari got up to leave the room. Katara looked at Khari then Lin. Katara thought Lin was being a bit rash about Khari mentioning Suyin. Katara felt Aang grab her hand. Khari sat on a bench in the courtyard and tried to stop crying. She heard the clicking of metal armor which made her bite her lip. She started to breathe a bit heavier as she tried to force herself to stop crying. She heard the clicking get closer so she wiped her face. When Lin looked down at Khari she sighed. Lin saw that Khari still wouldn't look up at her so she decided to crouch down. Khari turned to the side to avoid eye contact with Lin but Lin could tell Khari was still fighting tears. Lin took her hand and grabbed Khari's face a lightly so she could see the handprint. Khari winced as Lin let go of her face. Lin grabbed Khari's arm and pulled her into the middle of the courtyard. Lin tossed her before she pulled her cables out. Khari looked up at Lin for a moment with a smile until Lin sent the cables in her direction. Khari used her earthbending to launch herself in the air. Lin shook her head as she tried to grab Khari's ankle but Khari pulled a piece of the temple off, hitting Lin. Lin put small pieces of earth behind her feet to prevent her from falling. When Khari landed Lin threw a chunk of earth at Khari. Khari tried to catch it but she was unable to so she and the chunk of earth both flew into the temple. The two finally stopped in the dining room where some people were still eating. Khari blinked her eyes for a moment before she destroyed the chunk of earth. Khari was so frustrated that she was knocked down so easily. Khari started to run towards the table as fast as she could. She placed her foot on the edge of the table, bending part of it up so that she could get some air. She turned slightly so she would avoid colliding into Bumi and Kya. Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose as the young girl landed and ran through the hole in the wall. Tenzin got up and quickly walked through the hole to see Lin and Khari sparing. Khari slammed her hand on the ground making pillars pop up everywhere. The corner of one of the pillars hit Lin, sending her into another pillar. Tenzin ran over to Lin. Khari then heard him mention the baby again. Khari felt hurt that her father wouldn't even let her spar with her mother.

"I don't care about that stupid baby. I just want to be loved too," Khari fumed.

Khari threw her hands down making the earth go uneven in every direction. Everyone came into the courtyard after they heard Khari mention the baby and they felt the earth shake. Khari threw her hands in the air, making spikes appear near Tenzin and Lin. Khari eventually lost all control. If she couldn't spar her mother for fun then both of her parents would be forced to spar with her. Khari picked up four benches and sent them at both Lin and Tenzin. Lin destroyed two of the benches with cables, while Tenzin tried to stop the other two with a large gust of wind. Everyone's eyes widened when Khari pulled pillars out of the temple before she sent them at Tenzin. Lin was busy trying to break the pillars but never noticed that Khari was about to hit her with the steps until it was too late. Khari knocked Lin into Tenzin and they both fell to the ground. Khari collapsed the ground under Lin and Tenzin before she collapsed. Bumi and Kya ran over to Khari to make sure she was alright while Tenzin and Lin climbed out of the hole.

"Khari, what were you thinking? You could have killed us. You could have killed the baby. Khari? Are you even listening to me?" Tenzin questioned as he turned around to see Khari unconsciouss in Bumi's arms.

Kya looked up for a moment to see the worried look on Tenzin's face. He ran over to her and grabbed her from Bumi. He started to tap her face but Khari still didn't wake. Tenzin blew air in Khari's face but she still laid in his arms. Tenzin shook Khari slightly but her head just plopped forward. Tenzin looked at Kya before he looked back at Lin.

"Khari! Khari, wake up! This isn't funny. Kya, why won't she wake up? Mother, please do something. Khari, please wake up," Tenzin said.

Tenzin pushed the hair out of Khari's face before he picked her up and walked into the temple. Kya and Katara looked at each other before Kya got up. Kya smirked at Bumi a bit before she followed Tenzin. Bumi raised an eyebrow at Kya as Katara also followed the two into the temple. When they got into the small room that Katara used for healing. Kya pushed Tenzin out of the room and quickly shut the door. She leaned against the door, staring at her mother.

"I'm not telling him. I told Lin to tell him last night when she came to me that there was no baby. That sometimes our bodies can play tricks on us. Make us think things we want to believe. Tenzin wants another airbending child so bad and Lin wants to make him happy. Her body tricked her and now she is heartbroken. Who knows what my idiot brother will do. Look how he treats poor Khari. Speaking of Khari. Look at her mom. That child is so deprived of attention from Tenzin because she isn't an airbender I'm surprised she has social skills anymore. I'm surprised she even uses her bending at all. I've been on the island for two days and I've seen Tenzin neglect her more than dad neglected Bumi and I in a week. We both already know Khari is fine. We have seen this before in many young benders. There is too much output for their bodies to handle so this is the outcome. Tenzin! Tenzin did this to her! He and Lin both," Kya ranted.

Aang soon tried to slide the door open but Kya was still leaning against the door. Kya stood so Aang could walk in the room, who was soon followed by Bumi. Kya huffed as she slammed the door shut. Katara put a rag in some water before she rung it out and started to gently place it on Khari's face. Khari turned her face a bit when the cool rag touched her face. Kya walked over to Khari and squeezed her hand. Aang gave Kya a small smile, trying to avoid asking her the question. He looked over at Khari for a brief moment before looking over at Katara and Kya. He pinched his nose and sighed as he thought about the whole situation.

"You both already know what's wrong with her, don't you?" Aang guessed.

"Of course, we do. Tenzin's an asshole. That's what happened to her. He is just like you and is so concerned with the Air Nation. The thing is Khari is entirely too much like Lin. Khari won't take his shit long before she snaps again like she did today. There was too much output for Khari to handle. Tenzin better love that girl soon or she will distance herself until she can leave this island. Apparently being different in this family is a bad thing. Lin will always stand by Tenzin. That will either be gasoline on Khari's fire or water. We all know that is going to end badly one day," Kya snapped.

Khari turned on her side away from everyone as soon as Kya finished yelling at Aang. Kya looked over at Khari with a sympathetic smile. She knew Khari had heard everything she had said but Kya couldn't take it back. Kya placed her hand on Khari's shoulder but Kya was soon pushed away. Everyone looked at Khari one more time before they opened the door. They knew that she was still exhausted from everything that had just happened. Bumi and Kya didn't say a word to Lin or Tenzin as they walked by. Katara reassured the two that Khari just needed to rest but from now on to make sure that Khari was not placed in a situation where she did something like she did in the courtyard. Tenzin looked at Khari with a raised eyebrow before he nodded at Katara. The group left Khari to rest until she was ready to come out on her own.

(Author Note: So, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Family Ties. I hope that you guys will continue to enjoy it if you are. Once again I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the read.)


	2. metalbender

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my own characters and ideas 

 

Chapter Two: Metalbender 

 

One year later 

 

Khari sat on the steps in the courtyard. Her mother had promised that they would practice metalbending today. Khari had soon learned that when it came to her parents that promises meant nothing. She didn’t even know why she was still in the courtyard waiting for mother to come. Khari walked into the middle of the courtyard and closed her eyes. Khari took a deep breath and placed her arms up to chest level. Khari started to circle around the courtyard quickly. She tried to make her feet barely touch the ground. Aang came into the courtyard to see Khari trying to move like an airbender. He gave her a brief smile before he walked into the courtyard. Khari stopped before she could bump into Aang. She looked up at him while he looked down at her. The two started to laugh before Khari heard the clicking of metal on the stairs. When Khari looked up she saw her mother walking up the stairs. When Lin walked by her Khari grabbed her arm. 

 

“You’re three hours late for metalbending practice. Again,” Khari informed her. 

 

“I’m Chief of Police so I am busy. You need to understand the things I do for Republic City are more important than metalbending training some days,” Lin responded. 

 

“Try every day,” Khari mumbled as she walked away. 

 

Aang looked at the two as they walked in separate directions. Khari walked away from the courtyard and sat on the ground, hugging her knees. She soon felt someone throw something at her. She looked down to see a coin. She picked it up, examining it before she tossed it. She felt two more coins hit her, making her grumble a bit. She felt another coin hit her and she clenched her fist. She stood to see who was throwing coins. Khari didn’t see anyone behind her but she did see another coin coming towards her. Khari moved to the side and heard someone chuckle. She grabbed the coins and threw them in the direction that the coins came from. A coin flew in her direction, hitting her in the head. Khari grunted as she threw the coins backs towards the person. She heard two people laughing. 

 

“Will you two stop throwing coins at me? It is annoying and I’m already frustrated because mom won’t practice metalbending with me,” Khari snapped 

 

Khari wiped a tear from her eyes before she felt another coin hit her head. Khari started to feel angry for a moment. She clenched her fist as she looked down at the coin. She was so sick of the stupid coins and not being trained every day. Khari stared at the coin before her head snapped up. Khari kicked the coin away again. Khari heard the clicking of multiple coins on the ground. She turned around and screamed but soon saw the coins fly everywhere. She looked around at the coins as the landed then down at her hands. Aang and Toph came out with a smile on their faces’. Khari looked over at them and received a small smile from the two. Khari smiled at the two before she ran into the temple. She almost ran into Lin who soon called her name. Khari had just metal bent coins without the assistance of her mother and she couldn’t believe it. When she opened her bedroom door she looked for the cables that she was given. Khari ran back to the courtyard to try and practice on her own. Lin looked at Khari with a raised eyebrow at Khari. Khari turned her hands into fist and looked at some pillars that standing in the courtyard. Khari sent one of her fists forward but the metal cables didn’t budge. Khari looked down at the cables to see what the problem was but she would make the cables move. Khari stomped her foot and sent a fist forward again but her cables still didn’t budge. Khari screamed and threw one hand in the air before quickly throwing it down. Khari heard the click of her cables and saw one of the cables start to move across the courtyard. Khari’s eyes widened when the cable hit a piece of metal instead of one of the pillars she was practicing with. The cable came back towards Khari and she stuck both her arms up. The cable started to wrap around her arm, and soon started to dig into her skin. Khari looked up to see the up to see the cable wrapped around her arms with blood covering her arm. She tried to use metalbending to pull the cable out of her arm but she couldn’t get the cable to budge. She unlatched the harness that carried her cables from her side. She winced when she felt the weight of harness. Khari slowly started to walk into the temple to look for Katara. She turned around when she heard Kya walking coming up the stairs. She smiled when she saw her aunt. Her aunt and uncle weren’t supposed to arrive at the temple for a few more weeks. When Kya saw Khari she ran over to her, crouching down to her. 

 

“Khari, you’re bleeding and your cables are in your arm. What happened?” Kya asked. 

 

“There was a minor metalbending practice incident. I mean it’s nothing major. I just have to see Grandma Toph before I see Gran Gran,” Khari told Kya. 

 

Kya guided Khari into the temple to find Toph to remove the cable from her arm. Toph pinched her nose and shook her head as Khari approached. Khari gave Toph a small smile before she looked down at the cable wrapped around Khari’s arm. Toph shook her head again before she unwrapped the cable. Khari watched as her arm started to bleed more. Toph walked away, shaking her head yet again. Kya grabbed a washcloth and applied pressure to the wound. The two walked to find Katara so she could help Khari. When they found Katara the washcloth was soaked in blood. Katara gave Khari a concerned look before she sat her down to look at the wound. Katara removed the washcloth and saw that Khari had a deep wound around her arm. Kya got Katara a bowl of water and some wraps. Katara told Kya she would also need some things so she could stich Khari’s arm. Katara placed the water on Khari’s arm, making her wince and whimper. Kya soon returned with the things to stich Khari’s arms. Katara started to stich Khari’s arm, making her cry a bit. Kya looked at Khari’s face and noticed that she was trying to stop herself from crying. After Katara stitched Khari’s arm she started to wrap it as slowly as possible to prevent any further pain. Khari looked at her arm as she cried a bit more before she smiled at Kya and Katara. Khari hugged Katara and walked out of the room without speaking to anyone. Kya looked at Katara for a moment before she sat in the chair next to Katara. 

 

“Mom, what has been going on here? Khari tried to force herself to stop crying. You know she should have been crying worse than what she was with that wound,” Kya said. 

 

Katara sighed and looked at Kya. “Tenzin has been focusing on teaching Mica the way of the Air Nation so he doesn’t give Khari any attention. Lin doesn’t really train her like she promises. She will promise to train her one day and Khari waits for her but Lin is always late. Khari is starting to feel like she isn’t good enough for anyone. A few weeks ago Khari caused some serious problems in the city. It was so bad they had to call the police. Lin and Tenzin were furious. They managed to make the whole thing go away but Lin started yelling at Khari about how that was the only time it was going to happen. That she wasn’t going to be like Toph and make all of Suyin’s problems go away. I didn’t understand until Toph told me a few days later but after Lin mentioned Suyin it made the argument worse. Khari was screaming at Lin about how she was always told not to mention Suyin’s name in the temple so Lin shouldn’t mention it. When Lin tried to tell Khari her punishment Khari got angry and told Lin that she couldn’t take practicing earthbending with her away because she doesn’t do that anyway. Khari cries enough because Lin and Tenzin ignore her so I doubt an injury would make her cry,” Katara informed Kya with her head down. 

 

“Mom, how could you and dad let this go on for so long? How could Toph or Uncle Sokka? How could you guys allow it at all? Khari is only five. She probably got in trouble to get their attention because that is the only way to get it apparently. I can’t believe all of you have allowed this to happen. I need to go talk to the idiot I have to call a brother then go make sure Khari is alright,” said in a disappointed tone. 

 

Katara watched as Kya walked out of the room as she sighed again. Katara knew Kya was right about everything. Kya walked around the temple to find Tenzin. She found him training Mica at the spinning gates but she turned away. She knew confronting Tenzin in front of Mica may only make things worse. Kya sighed before she went to go look for Khari. When Kya found Khari she was standing in front of Lin with her head lowered. Kya saw a tear drop drip from Khari’s face as Lin lectured her about the incident with the cables wrapped around her arm. Lin stuck her hand out and Khari handed her cables over without any protest. Khari wiped her eyes before she walked away from everyone. Kya tried to grab Khari’s good arm so she could talk to her but Khari pulled away. Khari stormed past Tenzin and Mica, who were now coming into the temple. Tenzin looked back at Khari before he continued to walk into the temple. Kya pinched her nose when Tenzin walked over to Lin and started to whisper in her ear. Kya crouched down to Mica and told him to go play with Khari or go to his room. Tenzin turned to Kya but she stood there with her arms crossed. Tenzin and Lin both raised an eyebrow as Kya continued to stare at them. 

 

“You two are so frustrating sometimes. I can’t believe what I heard about the last year, yet alone the last few weeks. This island has not changed at all since we were children. You both are repeating the parenting cycle and I’m going to go with you don’t see it or you don’t care. Tenzin you know I thought when we grew up you might not be like dad when you had children, but you sure proved me wrong. It is always about the Air Nation and Mica. It’s never about Khari. The day Khari showed she was an earthbender was the day she was no longer important to you. She is your daughter and you’ll love her, but she won’t feel like you do because of the way you treat her. I could stand you and dad in front of each other and have him treat Bumi and I the way he treated us years ago. No one would be able to tell the difference between either of you. You have become dad and the problem is you don’t even see it. Lin, you aren’t any better. I heard about the incident a few weeks ago. You have made your career more important than Khari. She doesn’t know what to do so that was her way to reach out to you. You don’t practice with her. You are the one person she can bond with on this island and you don’t even pay attention to her. She did what she did to get you to pay attention her. Then you did exactly what you complained your mother did all those years ago. You made everything go away just like Toph did for Suyin. Don’t you dare even think of telling me I can’t mention her name in this temple. This is not your temple yet, and I am not your child so I will mention her whenever I want,” Kya snapped. 

 

“Kya, no one is ignoring Khari. Mica and I train together every day. Lin has her police work and comes home to help Khari. In the meantime Khari knows to train by herself or do some of her studies. We both love Khari and she knows that. We will always love her. No matter how different she is. I don’t care that she is an earthbender, but I do wish I could have gotten the chance to teach her airbending,” Tenzin said. 

 

Kya sighed and turned around. She knew that no matter what she said Tenzin and Lin would never listen to her. When Kya walked into the courtyard she saw Khari looking at her arm. Khari walked over to the coins that were still on the ground, and picked them up. She stared at them for a while before she threw them and screamed. Kya gave Khari a sympathetic smile as she walked over to her. Khari stood and started to walk down the stairs with tears in her eyes. Kari knew that she would never be a great metalbender like the women in her family. She was lucky if she would get her cables to move again. Khari heard someone call her name but she didn’t look up to see who was calling for her. Khari eventually turned around and she saw Tenzin in front of her. Tenzin held Khari’s hand so that he could look at her bandaged arm. Khari wiped her eyes as she looked at Tenzin for a moment. Tenzin dropped Khari’s hand and turned his back to Khari but he still stood there. 

 

“Khari, you know that you are to only train metalbending with your mother. This would have never happened if you would have followed the guidelines, we have set for you. We set these guidelines for your own protection. Your mother and I have discussed your punishment. We are taking your cables for one mon-” Tenzin was quickly cut off by Khari. 

 

“That’s not fair! You’re always with Mica and you ignore me. I only have mom and she is always at the station. She never trains with me. Grandma Toph and Grandpa Aang sorta taught me. I don’t understand why I’m being punished for trying to become a true Beifong,” Khari stated. 

 

Aang, Katara, Kya, and Toph walked out of the temple to see Khari with clench fists. Toph felt her bracelet start to shake a bit. She nudged Aang, quickly showing him the shaking bracelet. Toph felt her bracelet leave her arm and she knew that Khari had it. Bumi walked up the stairs with Sokka to see the metal heading towards Tenzin. Tenzin tried to avoid the metal but Khari still hit his robes. Tenzin looked down at the pieces of his rob on the ground in disbelief. He couldn’t believe Khari used her metalbending against him. Kya started to laugh as she thought about Khari giving Tenzin what he finally deserved. Khari sent Toph’s reshaped bracelet towards Tenzin again. Khari almost had the bracelet around Tenzin’s arm but he moved in time. Tenzin looked at Khari, debating on what he should do. He finally decided that he should at least stun her. Tenzin sent a blast of air at Khari, hoping he wouldn’t hurt her. Khari pulled her arms up which pulled a chunk of earth up that was used as a wall. When the air hit the wall Khari slid back a bit but still stood. Khari moved out from behind the wall, sending a chunk of earth at Tenzin. When he avoided it and sent another air blast at Khari. Khari quickly dodged it and was now in Tenzin’s face. She quickly reshaped Toph’s bracelet and pinned Tenzin against the wall. Sokka felt his sword start to shake and everyone soon saw the sword leave Sokka’s side, making its way for Tenzin. Tenzin’s eyes widened as the sword got closer to him but he then heard a click. Everyone looked at the sword that was stuck in the earth wall inches above Tenzin’s head. Khari stood there for a moment before she ran towards the stairs. Bumi stuck his arm out to catch Khari but she pushed him away before she wiped the tears out of her eyes. Bumi and Kya started to laugh at Tenzin who was still pinned against the wall. 

 

“Wow. I always wanted to see Khar kick your ass Tez but I never expected her to throw you around like a ragdoll. I mean you’re supposed to be an airbending master. I love visiting!” Bumi chortled. 

 

“Bumi, would you shut up? Someone please get me out of this. That girl needs to be punished. She has gotten away with entirely too much over the years. Khari needs to learn that she cannot get away with things like this,” Tenzin said. 

 

Tenzin bent his head down when he heard Sokka’s sword moving from the wall. When Toph finally released Tenzin from the wall Kya grabbed him by the arm, hoping to show him the damage he had done. Bumi soon followed to find out what Tenzin’s reaction would be. When the three finally found Khari, she was sitting with Oogi and occasionally wiping her face. Tenzin looked at Khari in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that he had caused her to cry. Tenzin pulled away from Kya to go see if he could make Khari feel stop crying. He told her to follow him up to the temple because he had something for her. Kya and Bumi watched the two walk up the temple stairs. When they finally got into the temple Tenzin told Khari to come with him into his study. Khari was extremely eager to go into Tenzin’s study, because he had a rule that no one went into the study. When they arrived Tenzin told Khari to wait in the study until he returned. Khari stood where she was, still amazed that she was in her father’s study. She heard a noise and looked up to see both her parents standing in front of her. Khari lowered her head, knowing all too well what was coming. Tenzin gave Khari a sympathetic smile as he tried to figure out why Khari would be so upset. Both Lin and Tenzin walked over to Khari with a small smile. Lin crouched down as she thought about what she was about to do. She held the cables out in Khari’s direction as she tried to shake the feeling that both she and Tenzin were making a mistake. Khari finally looked up to see Lin holding the cables out. She looked at Tenzin for a moment as confirmation she could take the cables. When Tenzin nodded Khari snatched the cables from Lin. Khari started to run out of the room in excitement until she heard her mother clear her throat. Khari stopped and slowly turned around, hoping that she wasn’t in trouble. 

 

“Don’t think this means you are out of trouble young lady. Your father and I will determine your punishment later. Now be on time for practice tomorrow,” Lin told Khari. 

 

“I think I should be telling you to be on time. I’m always the one waiting for you to come to practice,” Khari grinned. 

 

She looked back at Lin and Tenzin for a moment before she ran over to them, still unable to grasp the fact they gave her cables back. She hugged Tenzin then Lin and quickly ran out of the room in excitement. Lin looked at Tenzin with an eyebrow raised. Tenzin laughed at her a bit before he kissed her cheek. 

 

(Author’s Note: Okay so you may have noticed that at one-point Bumi called Khari, Khar. That was NOT a typo. Khar is something Bumi and occasionally Kya call Khari. As you can see nothing really changed between Khari and her parents. I hope you have continued to enjoy the story. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.)


	3. Public Eye

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my own characters and ideas 

 

Chapter Three: Public Eye 

 

Two years later 

 

A seven-year-old Khari was standing in her father’s office. She knew she had to stand her ground on the issue of her attire for the gala. Khari wanted to wear a traditional Earth Kingdom outfit while Tenzin and Lin wanted her to wear the traditional Air Nation robes. Tenzin’s argument was that Khari was the daughter of the person who represents the Air nation on the council as well as the granddaughter of Avatar Aang. Khari also pointed out that there were multiple people in their family not going in Air Nation robes. Toph was going in an Earth Kingdom outfit, Lin in her uniform, Katara and Kya were both going in traditional Water Tribe outfits, and Bumi was going in his United Forces uniform. Khari begged her parents to let her wear a traditional Earth Kingdom outfit. Tenzin sighed and finally agreed to let her wear what she wanted. Khari ran out of the study in excitement to tell Toph that she was allowed to wear a traditional Earth Kingdom outfit. When Khari found Toph she was speaking with Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki about the arrival of Lord Zuko and his family. Khari turned to leave the adults talk, but stopped when she heard her name. Khari turned around to see her Gran Gran motion for her to come towards the group. Khari was hesitant due to the fact she was taught to leave adults alone when they spoke of important matters. When she got to the group Sokka was the first to speak. 

 

“Khari, as you know Lord Zuko and his family will be arriving tonight for the gala in a couple days. As you know that means Prince Iroh will also be here. I know you two tend to hang together when he visits but please stay out of trouble. Iroh does not need to be getting into some of the trouble you do. Sometimes it is harder to get the prince of the Fire Nation out of trouble than the daughter of a councilman and the chief of police. Let’s keep the troublesome type behavior to a minimum,” Sokka advised. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you saying I’m a bad influence? Are you saying I’m a bad kid?” Khari inquired. 

 

“Khari, what Sokka is trying to say is whenever you are around Iroh, you two seem to get into trouble. Take last year for example. Our families wanted to meet to enjoy ourselves and we told you guys to occupy yourselves until dinner was finished. You both not only snuck off the island but you got in trouble in the city again. Let’s not forget Iroh tried to use his title of prince of the Fire Nation to get out of trouble. You had to pull him away and duck your head. Then you both tried to fight some triads like you were a bunch of skilled hot shot benders,” Katara pointed out. 

 

“Oh yea. That was a ton of fun. Especially when the triads found out who we were. I mean the prince of the Fire Nation is a serious prize. Then if you tack on the daughter of the councilman and the police chief who happens to be a Beifong that is another prize. Look I promise I will at least try to behave. I can’t speak for Prince Iroh,” Khari said. 

 

Aang smiled at the young girl as she gave him a mischievous grin. After Khari had told them about what she thought was good news she ran to the docks. She knew Lord Zuko and his family would arrive at the island that night but she always loved the docks. Unlike her mother and grandmother, she loved the water. Khari pulled a chunk of earth out of the ground and started to pull small pieces out. She started to skip the smaller pieces across the water for a few hours. She had eventually lost track of the time and finally was draw back in when she saw the Fire Nation Royal barge. Khari stood and patiently waited for the ship to dock. When it was docked and the Royal Family had finally got off of the ship Khari bowed at the group. 

 

“Fire Lord Izumi. Lady Mai. Lord Zuko. Prince Iroh. It is always an honor to have you not only in Republic City, but on Air Temple Island. Please let me help you with your things,” Khari offered as she grabbed the a few bags. 

 

Zuko raised an eyebrow at Khari, thinking about how she had changed since the last time he had seen her. When they arrived at the temple everyone greeted them as Khari took the bags to the rooms. Khari stopped for a moment on her way back the living room. She looked around before she shrugged and continued to walk to the living room. Khari sat on the ground next to Katara , placing her head on Katara’s lap. Katara pulled Khari’s bun out and slowly started to run her fingers through Khari’s hair. Lin looked over at the two and watched as Khari was quietly listening to Zuko tell the group of the family’s travels to Republic City. Khari was trying to stay awake but it soon became very difficult. Aang nudge Katara and pointed down to a sleeping Khari. Everyone smiled at the young girl as Tenzin picked her up and slowly walked her to her room. After Tenzin finally placed Khari in bed he stood there for a moment and thought about how much she had grown over the years. She had caused so much trouble but he knew he was going to always have one troublemaker since he married a Beifong. He kissed the top of her head and quietly walked out of the room. Everyone stayed up for a few more hours to catch up before they all separated for the night. A little after midnight Iroh sat up and bed before he decided he was going to wake Khari. When Iroh got into Khari’s room he started to shake her a bit until she finally woke. She sat up and started to rub her eyes. She squinted to see who was sitting on her bed and soon discovered Iroh. He placed a finger over his lips to show Khari that they needed to be quiet. 

 

“Khari, let’s take a stroll around Republic City. I want to get off the island for a bit and get some fresh air,” Iroh stated. 

 

“Iroh. We need to stay on the island. We need to stay out of trouble. I’m still in trouble from the last time we left the island and caused all those problems and that was last year,” Khari informed the prince. 

 

“C'mon K, don’t be such a stich in the mud. You were never this boring. I’ll tell you my punishment if you tell me yours. Seriously K, it couldn’t have been that bad,” Iroh pushed. 

 

“My parents had Grandma Toph train me. Well that’s what they called it anyway. I was blindfolded. Two days in a row then a day of rest and a chance for Gran Gran to heal any wounds I had. I was tossed around like a doll the whole time. I had one of my arms broken at the beginning of the first week. At the end of the same week I had a few broke ribs. Before I fought Grandma Toph at the beginning of the second week Gran Gran talked with mom and dad about how I shouldn’t fight anymore. Daddy stood there in silence as mom said it will teach me discipline. At the beginning of the second week I sprained my ankle trying to get out of some metal cables. The last day I required stiches and was knocked unconscious. After I woke up, I didn’t talk to them for a month. I didn’t even talk to Grandpa Aang or Gran Gran. They could have stopped it. Grandma Toph didn’t even do anything. She continued to do what my parents asked. Now it’s your turn to share,” Khari shared. 

 

“Well, when we got home my mother told me to go stand with one leg out along with both arms. When she returned she placed three books on each hand. I was told if I lowered them an inch another book would be added. I was to stand there until someone told me it was okay to move. I stood there for two days. I wasn’t even allowed to move to go to the bathroom. I was told if I wasn’t worried about bringing shame to the family by acting a fool in public, I shouldn’t be ashamed of urinating on myself. Anything I wanted to do was canceled. I was kept in the palace for over a month to do vigorous training. Please let’s just only walk around the city,” Iroh replied. 

 

Khari gave Iroh a sleepy smile before she climbed out of bed. Khari grabbed her cables before the two moved quickly but quietly through the temple. They soon got to the docks and looked over the bay. They wondered how they would get to the city without drawing any attention. Khari looked at the royal barge before she pulled Iroh on the ship. Khari started to run for the front of the ship before she jumped into the water. When she came up for air Iroh had finally jumped in, splashing her. The two quickly swam to Avatar Aang Memorial Island so they could rest. Once rested they started to swim for the city. The two decided they would need to find another way back to the island. Iroh nudged Khari before he started to pull her down one of the side streets. It didn’t take long before they got into an elite part of the city. Khari always loved coming to the elite part of the city because she thought it was so beautiful. She loved looking at all the shops and lights. She knew that on occasion when she did come here there would be problems. Iroh and Khari eventually went to part of the city where it was more working class but not the no one was really poor in the area. As they strolled through the city and laughed Khari thought about how they might actually be able to get away with what they were doing. The two weren’t paying attention and soon ran into someone but when they looked up to apologize, they realized they ran into members of the Triple Threat Triads. The leader of the group smiled down at the children as he and the few gang members got closer. 

 

“I think it has been quite some time since we have seen you missy. I think it’s time we teach you where your place in this city really is,” Zolt told Khari. 

 

“My place is under Chief Beifong. It is also under Councilman Tenzin. Zolt, I for a fact know that the police force is waiting for you to screw up again so they can arrest you on a few charges. I dare you to attack me because my mother will slap cuffs on you before you could get the words, I’m innocent out of your mouth,” Khari replied. 

 

Zolt sent a fire blast at Khari and Iroh but Iroh jumped in front of Khari, trying to block the flame from hitting the two. Khari pulled her arms up along her side to her face which pulled the ground up and knocked the members of the Triple Threat Triad down. Khari started to push Iroh to run as the group started to pick themselves up. Khari looked back to see Shady Shin, Two Toed Ping, Viper, and Lightning Bolt Zolt were the group that were following her and Iroh. Khari never realized that she and Iroh had entered Agni Kai Triad territory until they almost ran into a few members of the triads. Khari pushed Iroh down a side street, but the triad members had seen the children and started to chase them. Two members of the triads shot fire blast at the two but Khari put a wall up. Khari continued to push Iroh to try and get him to the island safely. Khari cursed under her breath when she realized they would have to go through Terra Triad and Red Monsoon Triad territory. Khari looked back when she heard the roar of a car engine behind her. Khari made a ramp for the car but instead of letting the car fly in the air, she wrapped her metal cables around the satomobile and pulled it as hard as she could to the ground. She trapped the wheels in earth before she started to run again. When she caught up to Iroh she saw that the Terra Triad and Red Monsoon Triad were fighting over Iroh. Khari took her cables and grabbed a member from the Red Monsoon Triad, quickly throwing them into the Terra Triad. As the Triple Threat Triad and Agni Kai Triad got closer Khari started to panic. She punched the ground, making a wave go through to make everyone fall. Khari grabbed Iroh, quickly running off as the police airships started to show up. Khari assured Iroh it might be for the best if the two split up for a bit. The two agreed to split and started to run as fast as they could in different directions. Khari watched Iroh run straight towards the ritzy part of town while Khari turned to go towards City Hall. She didn’t even know how long she had been running but she knew she was avoiding police satomobiles and airships. She started to run by a side street when she felt someone grab her arm and cover her mouth. She looked up to see Iroh looking around the corner quickly for any police satomobiles. When the coast was all clear he let go of Khari to make sure she was okay. Khari soon fell into Iroh but he caught her before she could fall to the ground. Iroh grabbed Khari and started to run for the docks. When they arrived at the docks Iroh placed Khari in a small wooden boat before he jumped in. He burned the rope that kept the boat docked before he used his bending to propel the boat towards the island. When they finally got to the island Iroh put Khari on the dock and push the boat so no one would suspect a thing. Iroh carried Khari to her room as quietly as possible. After Khari was in bed and covered, Iroh looked at her one more before he wiped the little bit of sweat off her face. 

 

“Get some rest K. I hope I don’t get you in any trouble. I’ll see you in the morning,” Iroh whispered before he slid the door closed. 

 

A few days had passed and Lin had been to her office at headquarters multiple times to fill out paperwork about the whole situation. Tenzin had gone to City Hall to discuss what would be done about the triads around the city. Bumi and Kya had arrived for the gala in the family’s honor. Kimiko, Iroh’s younger sister had started to push both Iroh and Khari for information on the incident in the city. Kimiko knew that even if the two had nothing to do with the incident that the fact she was nine she could pressure Khari into telling her anything. The twelve-year-old prince ran up to his sister and threatened to burn a hole in her favorite royal dress if she didn’t leave Khari alone. Khari laughed as Kimiko ran screaming for Izumi. Later that night everyone began to get ready for the gala. Lin and Kya started to help Khari get her outfit on and do her hair. Khari's typical silky black wavy ponytail was put into a bun. Kya placed a light green dress on Khari that had a light-yellow sash. When Khari was finished getting ready for the evening, she strolled into the courtyard to see that a few people were waiting. She saw the Royal Family in the Fire Nation colors, and her Gran Gran was in a traditional Water Tribe outfit. Khari saw her Uncle Bumi trying to straighten his uniform to make it look nice so she ran over to help him with his medals. When everyone was ready the made their way for the ferry but Khari hesitated a bit. Khari thought about the questions the press might ask. She looked up when she felt someone tug on her arm to see Iroh pulling her towards the ferry. It was a short ferry ride to the city but Khari was still distracted the whole time which made the ride feel longer than it was. Khari soon felt a hand on her back, startling her a bit. Khari looked up with a smile on her face to find Lord Zuko by her side looking out at Yue Bay as the ferry approached the docks. 

 

“You know Khari, you seem to make a lot of work for your mother. Iroh may not say it but I know that mess in the city a few nights ago was the both of you. When your grandfather and I established the United Republic we never imagined that our grandchildren would cause problems. I would recommend calming down for a bit. While you and Iroh may find it funny others may not find it as funny. I will keep what I know a secret but please promise to behave tonight,” Zuko told Khari. 

 

Khari nodded at the older man as the two walked off the ferry. When the group arrived to the building that the gala was being held, they were instantly met by flashing lights from the press. The press wanted as many pictures of the group as they could get. They wanted pictures of everyone from the gang to their grandchildren. Tenzin was interviewed about some important political matters. Iroh and Kimiko were asked about life in the Fire Nation and what it was like to be a royal. Everyone was about to walk in when a reporter yelled Khari’s name. Everyone turned their heads, curious to see who had what question for Khari. 

 

“Khari! Khari Beifong! I have a question for Khari! Khari, we already know about how the royal children feel about their lives but how do you feel about having the life you do?” the reporter queried Khari due to the fact everyone found it odd that things seemed too perfect for the family. 

 

Khari stared at the reporter for a moment before she responded. “I... Well that’s kinda hard to explain. I mean who could complain. I live on my own private island which is away from all the problems of the city. My mom and dad are both extremely respected people around the world. My grandparents are war heroes. I can’t say we have a perfect life because not every day is perfect and no life is perfect but we have a happy one,” Khari replied with a smile as reporters took more pictures. 

 

“Khari! Khari, over here! Sources say that you and Prince Iroh were at the center of the gang war. We have already confirmed the triads were there as well as the Police Force. Can you tell us if our sources are correct?” another reporter shouted. 

 

“I can’t tell you who was at the gang war the other night. That would be a question for my mother. Prince Iroh and I were both on the island where it was safe. I hope that clarifies any questions you may have had for me,” Khari responded as Toph snickered. 

 

As they began to walk in Kya stopped Khari. “Khari, sweetheart why did you lie to the press? That is not something I would expect of you about that topic,” Kya noted. 

 

“Would it really have made a difference if I did tell the truth? Mom would still be at the station all the time. Dad would still give Mica all his attention. We still won’t be able to mention Aunt Suyin for reasons I don’t even know. Uncle Bumi will go back to the United Forces and you will go back to traveling. Grandma Toph will do whatever she feels like doing. The royal family will go back in a few days. Great Uncle Sokka and Great Aunt Suki will go to the Southern Water Tribe for their long yearly visit. Gran Gran has to focus on Grandpa Aang because he is well he isn’t as young as he once was. I help but sometimes she tells me to just go train. I feel like I’m not important. Like a fixture that has been placed on the island so telling the truth won’t do anything. It will just make things more...” Khari trailed off. 

 

Lin pulled Khari to the side briefly before she went to mingile with the guest. “I know you are lying. My mother should work on not laughing when you lie. We will discuss this tomorrow,” Lin said as she released Khari’s arm. 

 

Khari walked into the building to see representatives from the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. The former King of the Earth Kingdom and the current Queen, his daughter were also in attendance. Khari rolled her eyes at the woman as she continued to walk around. She saw officers everywhere as well as some guards that protected the world leaders. The council was in attendance. Khari saw people from the Water Tribes. When she saw the group of children she didn’t typically get along with she started to look for Iroh. Being children of important people, these children always ended up at important events. Khari finally found Iroh talking with Kimiko and Izumi but Izumi told the three to go socialize with others. Khari grabbed her arm and looked down as she hesitated to move. Iroh looked over at her with a sympathetic look, knowing all too well that Khari didn’t want to go socialize because people would talk about her appearance like usual. Iroh looped his arms with Khari’s and started to walk around to mingle. Khari kept her head down but still answered the adults as they talked to her. Khari felt Iroh nudge her after a while to get her to look up. Khari smiled at him but the smile soon faded when she saw a group of girls that she typically didn’t get along with walking in her direction. She tried to pull Iroh away but before they could get away the girls were standing behind them. Khari stood there and stared at the five girls in front of her. The group was made up of two girls from the Fire Nation, two girls from the Earth Kingdom, and the leader of the group was from the Northern Water Tribe. Khari stared into her piercing blue eyes before she took a step closer to Iroh. The girls laughed a bit and Khari stood even closer to Iroh. 

 

“Hikarri, what do you guys want?” Iroh questioned the leader of the group. 

 

“Iroh, relax. I just came to say hello to Khari Beifong or should I call you freak instead? Iroh, why do you hang out with her anyway?” Hikarri laughed but she was still curious. 

 

“You know Hikarri, I don’t believe the daughter of the Nothern Water Tribe Representative should be acting like this. It also tarnishes his name when you do. You are in the public eye as much as he is. You have to keep up appearances too. Iroh will tell you. We have done it our whole lives and it won’t change for us but if you continue to tarnish your father’s name and act a fool your time at all these parties and all the fancy things you go to may come to an end,” Khari informed Hikarri before she turned her back. 

 

“You freak! No wonder everyone always talks about you. You think you’re better than everyone else but in reality, you aren’t. I’ll tell you why. It’s because you’re a bastard child and everyone here knows it. Even you and you won’t admit it to the press. No wonder your so-called dad doesn’t love you,” Hikarri snapped at Khari. 

 

Khari stiffed as she thought about the chance of her father not really being her father. Khari clenched her jaw as Hkiarri continued to mock her. Something eventually snapped inside of Khari which made her break her promise to Zuko. Khari turned around with a bawled fist, punching Hikarri in the face. Hikarri looked up at Khari from the ground as Iroh and Hikarri’s friends stood there in silence. Hikarri jumped off the ground and slammed herself into Khari, making the two girls crash to the ground. Khari punched the ground which made a piece of earth shoot out, knocking Hikarri off of Khari and on to the ground. Everyone turned their attention to the fight between the two girls. Lin pinched her nose and sighed as Izumi looked at Iroh. Iroh looked at Khari then his family and friends then back at Khari. Both Hikarri and Khari were now standing and facing each other. When Hikarri tried to punch Khari, she spun back to avoid her fist before she spun again to kick Hikarri in the face. Before the girls could take another swing, they were both grabbed by the arm by both parents. Khari could see the blood coming from Hikarri’s nose and she smiled a bit. She also took notice to the fact Hikarri’s face was starting to bruise already. Khari heard someone clear their throat and she looked up to see her father with a displeased look on his face. Khari left with Lin and Tenzin to go back to the island because they figured it would be best to leave after the fight. The three walked back to the docks in silence but Khari felt her parents staring at her the whole time. When they finally arrived at the docks Khari slowly stepped on the ferry but she stopped to look back at her parents. She continued to walk onto the ferry but she stood on the opposite side of ferry to avoid Lin and Tenzin. When they finally arrived at the island slowly made her way towards her room until someone came to tell her what her punishment would be. Khari sat in her room for fifteen minutes before she started to cry. Khari thought about what Hikarri had said to her and how it maybe there was some truth to it. Another fifteen minutes had gone by and there was a knock at Khari’s door. Khari opened the door to see her mother on the other side, still displeased. Khari started to follow Lin until they got to the rods that Mica practiced his airbending on. Lin pointed at one of the rods and Khari looked at her. 

 

“Get up there! One foot on the rod the other foot is be placed straight out. I want both arms out. Clearly fighting my mother taught you nothing so we will see if holding three chunks of earth for a few hours, may days teaches you anything. Now get up on the rod Khari!” Lin demanded. 

 

Khari looked at the rod before she looked at Lin. Khari jumped on the rod and did as Lin told her. Khari soon felt the weight of the chunks of earth she had to hold up. After Lin walked away Khari let a tear roll down her cheek but she didn’t dare to cry. Two hours later everyone had returned to the island to see Khari standing on the rod with the chunks of earth on her foot and hands. Iroh looked at Khari with a sympathetic look as she stared straight ahead. Khari eventually lost her balance and fell to the ground with the chunks of earth smashing into her. Khari propped herself up for a bit before Lin and Tenzin came running out to see her on the ground. Khari looked at her parents and tried to get up on the rod again but she fell before Lin could place the chunks of earth on her hands or foot. Lin stood next to Khari and looked down at her which only made Khari look at the ground. 

 

“Get back on that rod Khari! I swear if you don’t I will find a punishment far worse than this,” Lin barked. 

 

“No. I’m not getting up there until you tell me the truth. He’s not my father, is he? I’m a bastard child like everyone says?” Khari finally accused Lin. 

 

“How dare you! I have had enough of your disobedience. I will answer no such question to an insolent child. Now I am your mother and you will do as I say. Now I said get back up on that rod,” Lin snapped. 

 

Khari stood for a few moments before she started to walk away. Tenzin walked in front of her, trying to keep her in the small area. Khari tried to push pass Tenzin but he grabbed her arm. Khari looked at his hand before she turned her arm to release it. Tenzin went to grab Khari’s arm again but Khari turned to kick his arm. Aang’s eyes widened when Khari hit Tenzin but he still stood where he was. Tenzin tried to grab Khari again but she stomped the ground, making a wall appear between the two. Lin looked at Khari for a moment before she sent her cables for her. The cables wrapped around Khari’s wrist, making Khari snap her head in Lin’s direction. When Lin pulled Khari towards her Khari waited for the perfect opportunity to attack. When Khari finally got close enough, she unwrapped the cables and shot her hand down quickly towards the ground in Lin’s direction. The ground popped up in front of Lin, knocking her to the ground. Tenzin tried to grab Khari again but she ducked and grabbed his robes, throwing him off guard. Khari let go of Tenzin when she felt someone grab her by the back of the dress. She tried to get away but the person tightened their grip on her dress. Khari let go of Tenzin to try and grab the person but she saw her mother’s hand. Khari lowered her head, disappointed in the fact her parents would always avoid any of her questions but quick to punish her. Khari felt the tears start to roll down her cheek but Tenzin pulled her chin up. Khari looked into his grayish blue eyes as she waited for further instruction. Tenzin’s eyes started to water because he didn’t know where he had gone wrong. Khari noticed the glistened look in her father’s eyes which made her lower her head, because she knew she disappointed her parents yet again. 

 

“Khari, please... just. Please, go to your room until your mother and I come for you. I can’t take any more of your behavior tonight. Please for one night listen to what we say and don’t disobey us in any way. I can’t take this disrespect anymore. You are the oldest and you are to set the example for Mica and any siblings that may follow but you are failing to do so. To be quite frank you have done nothing but disappoint us with your behavior in public and at home. You are a Beifong, the daughter of a councilman, and the daughter of the Chief of Police. I want you to start acting like it,” Tenzin said sternly. 

 

Everyone stared at the two for a moment to see what would happen but Khari only stared at the ground. Tenzin cleared his throat, making Khari nod to show she understood what he had said. Khari started to walk into the temple with her head still hung low, only looking back one time. When she saw the disappointed looks on everyone’s faces, she felt more ashamed than she had ever felt in her life. When Khari finally got to her room she sat on the bed with a small mirror, looking at herself. Khari was so focused on the image of herself that she never heard the door slide open. Khari wiped away the tear that started to fall as Zuko cleared his throat. When Khari looked up she saw Lord Zuko, Lady Mai, Her great Uncle Sokka and grandparents. 

 

“Khari, you broke your promise,” Zuko informed Khari. 

 

“Do you think it’s true? That’s why Hikarri and I fought you know. She claims the public thinks I’m a bastard child. That Mom cheated. She said that Dad couldn’t love me because I’m not really his. I guess I finally cracked when someone told me something I didn’t want to hear. The public always pushed too. Being in the public eye is something a freak like me shouldn’t have to go through. I mean think about how he has the perfect son then there is me. I don’t bend air or look like him at all. I look like a Water Tribe girl. I don’t blame him if he doesn’t love me,” Khari admitted, looking in the mirror again. 

 

“No, I don’t. Khari, you will learn in life people like to talk about anything they can. Right now, it happens to be you and the fact you look like a girl from the Water Tribe. I want you to know that both your parents love you no matter what,” Zuko replied. 

 

“That’s easy for you to say. Well what about you Grandma Toph? Do you think your eldest daughter could create a bastard child?” Khari asked Toph, tilting the mirror slightly. 

 

“I don’t and accuse her again I will make sure you are picking yourself up from the ground. I don’t care what this Hikarri claims. Your parents love you. Both of them. Khari, you are beautiful just like your mother,” Toph replied. 

 

“You’re don’t even know what I look like. You’re blind, so for all you I could have three eyes and a chopped off ear. I am a girl that can’t even fit in with her own family. I look like I’m from the Water Tribe. I have green eyes, a small nose, big ears, black hair. And a smile I hate but everyone else loves. Then to top it all off there is this stupid scar on my arm. I’m a freak okay. I just want to fit in,” Khari cried, almost smashing the mirror in the process. 

 

“Wear that scar with honor. Scars always tell a story. It reminds us of what has happened and how we have grown since we got them. You are not a freak Khari. You may look different than us but that is what makes you unique. Trust me one day your uniqueness will prove to be valuable,” Lin reassured Khari as she walked into the room with Tenzin. 

 

“K, I want you to know I only think you’re a freak sometimes. Not for the same reason you think you’re a freak. I want you to know I’ll stand by you no matter what. Unless you start dating some annoying representative’s kid then you’re own. Date a good kid. I’ll protect you. Public eye or not,” Iroh told Khari as he walked in the room. 

 

“Yea, because you sure had my back at the gala tonight. It’s okay prince I trust you. Oh, that reminds me. I wanted to thank you for at least trying to keep me out of trouble,” Khari said. 

 

Before Iroh could respond Khari had her arms wrapped around him. He was a bit thrown off but he soon wrapped his arms around her. When the two pulled back Khari smiled at Iroh one more time before she sat on her bed with a book. Iroh looked back at Khari to see the smile on her face as she read. Iroh slid the door closed and bumped into Aang. Iroh stared up at the avatar, thankful for all he has done for his grandfather. 

 

“It appears that you have captured the attention of a young earthbender. Remember Prince Iroh she is a Beifong. You promised to protect her so I would keep that promise or she will end you. She doesn’t care if both of you are in the public eye. You’re one of her best friends, and she trust you. She trusts you like I trust your grandfather,” Aang explained. 

 

(Author Note: So I wanted everyone to see the relationship between Iroh and Khari. I wanted their friendship to continue like their parents. I also wanted Iroh to get in a bit of trouble and I figured a gang war would be a good way. So I wanted someone to approach Khari about the way she looks but I figured let’s accuse her of being a bastard child... maybe she is maybe she isn’t. We all know we get that one character we hate and Hikarri happens to be that character. As you saw we also met Kimiko, which is Iroh’s kid sister. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.)


	4. Avatar Aang

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my own characters and ideas 

 

Chapter Four: Avatar Aang 

 

Three Years Later: 

 

Khari stood in the dark room, only lit by a few candles. Khari stared at her grandfather as he lay on the bed sleeping. Aang had become very ill over the last two years. He had lost his appetite which made him slowly lose weight. When Khari walked closer to the bed, she saw her grandfather was asleep. She ran her hand across his face before she wiped the tears out of her eyes. She quickly blew out the candles and walked out of the room. Khari walked into the courtyard to see the lights of Republic City shining. Tenzin and Lin slowly made their way up the stairs, exhausted from their day at work. Khari sat on one of the benches, hoping one of her parents would sit with her but they both walked by, never noticing her on the bench. Khari sighed before she started to walk back towards her room but she stopped outside of her parent’s room. She heard them talking about Aang and about how sick he was getting. Khari contemplated on opening the door but she knew that her parents would ask why she wasn’t in bed. Khari slowly slid the door open and stood there, waiting for her parents to say something. The three stared at each other in silence until Tenzin cleared his throat. 

 

“Khari, why aren’t you in bed? What’s wrong?” Tenzin wondered. 

 

“He’s gonna die, isn’t he? That’s why he only eats one meal a day and sleeps all the time. That’s why he keeps calling me Aunt Kya and Aunt Suyin. He doesn’t even call me by mom’s name. It is only those two names. That’s why when he does call me Khari, he tells me when I can metalbend I will make an amazing metalbender. That’s why Gran Gran is crying all the time. That’s why everyone is here again. That’s why Uncle Bumi is on leave from the United Forces. Dad, we would be lost without Grandpa Aang,” Khari wept. 

 

Lin stiffened when she thought about Aang calling Khari, Suyin. Lin zoned out to the last time she saw Suyin, leaving Tenzin to deal with Khari. Tenzin tried to wipe the tears out of Khari’s eyes but Khari continued to cry. She only wanted to be convinced that Aang was going to be okay. Tenzin tried to give Khari a reassuring smile but knew he was failing. He looked back at Lin before he picked Khari up and started to walk towards Aang’s room. Tenzin opened the door and lit one of the candles so they could see. Aang managed to open his eyes a bit to look at Tenzin and Khari. 

 

“Kya, why are you crying? Like your mother, tears don’t suit that beautiful face of yours. Now please stop this and come sit next to me. Come tell me what is wrong Kya,” Aang said. 

 

Tenzin sat Khari on Aang’s bed where she grabbed his hand. “Grandpa Aang, I’m not Aunt Kya. It’s me, Khari. Your granddaughter. Tenzin and Lin’s oldest daughter. The earthbender. The girl that gives everyone problems. The girl with the prettiest green eyes you’ve ever seen. Your greatest earthbender. Please Grandpa Aang, remember,” Khari mumbled with a tear rolling down her cheek. 

 

Khari felt a hand on her cheek, making her turn her head to see her grandfather’s hand. She placed her hand on his as she began to cry harder. Lin and Katara came to the opening of the door to see Khari crying by Aang’s side. Katara began to fear the worst until Tenzin told them what had happened. Khari closed her eyes, sensing Aang’s heartbeat. Khari placed Aang’s hand on the bed and quickly went to get herself a pillow and blanket. When she returned, she laid next to Aang’s bed, only leaving enough space for someone to come check on Aang. When everyone had finally settled in for the night Khari stared at the ceiling of the room, waiting for something to happen. Khari would slam her foot on the ground every once and awhile to sense Aang’s heartbeat. Aang started to chuckle at Khari when she slammed her foot on the ground again. Khari had been so concerned with making sure Aang’s heart was still beating she never went to sleep but she knew everyone would soon be getting up themselves. After Khari had finished stretching, she went to get a teapot and two cups. Khari rubbed her eyes as she walked into the kitchen to grab everything. Khari was beginning to become impatient while she waited for the tea to heat. When it was finally ready, she walked back to the room, carefully sliding the door open. When Khari looked up to tell Aang she had brought him some tea she saw a light leave his mouth and disappear. Khari dropped everything in her hand but she never heard the dishes shatter. Khari stood there, just staring at Aang. Khari felt someone touch her but her eyes never left Aang. Kya pulled the hot tea away from Khari’s feet before she pulled Khari in front of her. Khari began to whimper but it didn’t take long before she started to sob. Kya pulled Khari close as Katara and Bumi arrived. Katara slowly made her way over to Aang with tears in her eyes. She placed her hand on his face to wipe the small tear that had formed in the corner of his eye away. Khari felt someone pulling her out of the room but she wanted to stay. She looked up to see Zuko trying to guide her out of the room. 

 

“Khari, you don’t want to be in here anymore. Let’s go find Iroh or Kimiko. We can have tea together,” Zuko tried to comfort Khari. 

 

Khari looked at Zuko before she followed him to find Kimiko and Iroh. “Lord Zuko, where are my parents? Shouldn’t they be with Grandpa Aang? Shouldn’t I be with them?” Khari asked. 

 

“Hmm? Oh, your parents left earlier this morning. They were both called to important matters at work. Your Uncle Bumi went to call them both back to the island. Sokka, Suki and Toph will be here soon too. Come, let’s find something to relax you until then,” Zuko responded. 

 

Khari nodded as she continued to follow Zuko. The two went to the courtyard to sit on a bench but Khari saw her parents coming up the stairs. She started to run over to them but they both walked around her to go see Aang. Khari turned around to find she was now alone in the courtyard. She slowly trudged to a far part of the island where no one could bother her. When Khari felt like she was far enough from everyone she plopped on the ground. Khari felt so lost without Aang but she knew she would have to learn to live without him. Khari hugged her knees and started to cry again. Khari heard her name but she didn’t move. She didn’t want to talk to anyone. She sat there, trying to hide from whoever was calling her. Khari looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder to see Iroh next to her, trying to hold back tears and giving her a small smile. Khari shifted the earth under Iroh, making him move back up a few feet. He was going to take a step towards Khari again but someone pulled him back. Iroh saw Kimiko shaking her head at him as she pulled on his arm again. Iroh pulled away from Kimiko as she called out for him to come back. Mica slowly walked over to Kimiko with tears in his eyes. Kimiko pulled the young boy close as he started to cry. Iroh crouched down next to Khari and she clung to him instantly, tears streaming down her face. Khari put her head on Iroh’s shoulder and cried harder. The royal siblings looked at each other before they looked at the avatar’s grandchildren. Iroh gently placed his hand on Khari’s head as she continued to sob. When Khari felt like she couldn’t cry anymore she pulled away from Iroh with red eyes. Khari soon stood and walked away from everyone, only to lock herself in her room for the remainder of the day. The next morning Kya tried to comfort Katara while Lin tried to coax Khari out of her room. Lin continued to knock on the door but Khari sat against her door listening to the knocking. Khari eventually slammed on the door making Lin back away from the door before she walked away. When Lin saw Tenzin, she shook her head but she stopped to hug him. Mica ran over to Tenzin, quickly using his airbending to propel himself up to Tenzin and Lin. Lin and Tenzin held onto Mica as he cried. Bumi stood outside the room that Aang was in but he only stared at the door. Bumi felt like he had let Aang down once again. Sokka walked over to Bumi, placing his hand on Bumi’s shoulder. Bumi looked at his uncle’s hand but his attention was soon turned back to the door. Everyone turned their head when they heard a crash down the hall. When they didn’t see anything, they all began to run in the direction of the crash. They all stood outside of Khari’s bedroom as they heard another crash. Everyone looked at each other, trying to decide who should try to talk to Khari. Toph walked up to the door, only gently touching the door. Toph looked back and Katara stepped up to the door. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When there was another crash from the room. 

 

“Khari, please open the door. I know you hurt and we hurt too. Khari, please we are here for you but you have to let us help you. Don’t isolate yourself. Please grieve with us. With me. Please, Aang wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself. Open the door for me,” Katara pleaded. 

 

The door slowly slid open to reveal Khari with a tear stained face and a bloody hand. Katara looked at Khari but Khari only looked down at her bloody hand. Khari’s tears started to drip onto her bloody hand, making the blood slightly more watery. Katara pulled Khari’s hand up before she pulled water out of her water skin so she could heal Khari. When Katara was finished she pulled Khari close, making the young girl cling to her. 

 

“It’s not fair. Gran Gran It’s just not fair. He wasn’t supposed to die yet. I know he had to die eventually but he wasn’t supposed to die now. He was supposed to help me become a better earthbender. Why did he have to go Gran Gran? He was going to make it so I learned not to live in anyone’s shadow. He was going to teach me so much and now he isn’t here to do it...” Khari trailed off. 

 

Katara tried to smile but it was hard to fake one. Khari began to think about how she would never make her parents happy now. Khari only wanted to make them happy and impress them but every time she tried, she somehow failed. Aang had tried to convince her that Tenzin and Lin were proud of her that sometimes the stress of their jobs made them lash out at the ones they loved. Even on the days Aang had tried to teach Khari the airbending techniques she still thought that she wasn’t good enough for her father. Khari soon pulled away from Katara, pushing through everyone. Khari wanted to be somewhere that she would always go when she was with Aang. Khari slowly made her way for the spinning gates as she thought about all the times she had tried to go through the gates. When she finally got to the spinning gates, she ran her hand on one of the gates before she spun it. She watched as the gate continued to spin but a hand soon grabbed the gate. Khari went to grab the person’s hand so she could spin the gate but the person grabbed her hand. Khari felt a hand on her face pulling slightly and she saw Iroh giving her a sympathetic look. Everyone came to the gates to see Khari and Iroh inches from the gate. Tenzin stomped in Khari’s direction before he yanked her away from the gate. Iroh grabbed Khari’s arm, stopping Tenzin in his tracks. Iroh ripped the sleeve off of his outfit and tied it over Khari’s eyes, then he nodded at Tenzin. When Tenzin raised his eyebrow Iroh strolled over to the spinning gates and spun one. Tenzin looked at Khari with the blindfold on her face before he stepped in front of her for a moment. Tenzin started to pull the air up around before he forced it through the gates. He stepped aside and looked down at Khari. Khari felt something telling her to go so she took a small step towards the gates. She took her first step in between the gates and she continued to weave through the gates without being knocked down. Once she reached the end, she pulled her foot out before the final two gates could hit her. Khari took the blindfold off as she turned around to see everyone’s reactions through the gates that were slowly spinning. She could see the shocked look on her father’s face before he stormed over to Khari. 

 

“These gates are not toys! They are what airbenders will use to train. They are very old and you seem to think they are toys. I don’t understand why you can’t just stick with your metal and earth,” Tenzin sighed. 

 

“Airbenders?! What airbenders dad? Newsflash there are only two and that would be you and Mica. We won’t have any more airbenders unless you and mom have more children or Mica has children. We already know I couldn’t be lucky enough to give this family an airbender because I’m the outcast that can’t even get her own parents to love her. I only know how to go through those gates because Grandpa Aang taught me because both you and mom never have time for me. I hate you and I hate him for leaving me with someone like you, who is so selfish you are only concerned with the Air Nation. He tried to help me get your attention. To make you proud, but you were always busy with Mica or your job. You have two children and I’m sorry one isn’t an airbender. Maybe someone should knock some sense into you. Also, maybe bend down at the next council meeting so one of the council members can pull that stick out of your ass that you’ve had up there since you found out I was an earthbender,” Khari snapped. 

 

Tenzin started to grind his teeth but he quickly lost his patience with Khari. He quickly raised his hand before slapping Khari in the face. Everyone gasped as Khari held her face for a few moments. Khari didn’t even bother to look at Tenzin, she only pushed past him. She felt her face start to burn but she continued to run from everyone. Khari soon found herself on the opposite side of the island. Khari couldn’t believe that her father slapped her in the face. She couldn’t believe the man that believed in nonviolence unless absolutely necessary hit her. Khari sat on the cold ground until it got dark. After she got up off the ground, she started to walk around the island but she avoided going into the temple for as long as she could. Khari had continued to walk around for a few hours before she finally trudged into the temple. Khari didn’t know if she should stop in anyone’s room briefly or if she should just go to bed. Khari looked at everyone’s bedrooms doors but she continued to trudge towards her room. Once she was in her room, she looked back at the door before she put a wall up to prevent anyone from coming in. Khari sat in her room until the day of the funeral. She heard a knock at the door the morning of the funeral but she only stared at herself in the mirror as she thought about the inevitable. Khari soon wandered into the courtyard where everyone was waiting for her. Khari didn’t look at anyone but she followed them to the ferry. Khari stood on the opposite side of the ferry the whole ride to the city to avoid talking to anyone. When they arrived at the city Khari stood on the ferry, only staring at everyone before the tears began to fall. Iroh walked over to Khari, looping his arm with her arm. He began to guide her off the ferry towards the building that Aang’s funeral was being held. When they got to the funeral the press began to ask the family questions on how they were dealing with things, who would start the search for the next avatar, where they would search, and what the family’s plan was not that Aang was gone. Khari didn’t really want to answer those questions or be around when those questions were being answered. Khari looked up briefly to see a woman standing off in the distance, looking at the family and the building. Khari pulled away from Iroh to approach the woman. When Khari had approached the woman the first thing, she noticed were her green eyes. The woman looked shocked when Khari stood in front of her. Khari wiped the tears out of the woman’s eyes as the woman placed her hand on Khari’s face. The woman pulled away, putting her hood up and starting to walk away. 

 

“Wait! Who are you?” Khari shouted. 

 

“Someday you will find out, but not today. Maybe someday soon,” the woman said before she took off. 

 

Khari watched the woman run off with a curious look. Khari spun around when she heard her name to see her father waving for her to follow the group into the building. Khari looked in the direction the woman ran one more time before she started to run towards the building. When she entered the building, she saw people from all over the word but she didn’t really care about any of that. She walked up the small simple casket that had been made for Aang in only a few days. Khari traced the element symbols along the side of the casket with her fingers lightly, avoiding looking at Aang for as long as she could. When she finally looked in the casket, she saw how the sickness had affected his body over the past year. Khari heard footsteps behind her but she didn’t bother to turn around. Khari continued to stare forward, soon mentally leaving the funeral behind her. She was only drawn back when someone touched her. Khari saw Kimiko, Mica and Iroh standing beside her. Iroh looked behind Khari when he saw Hikarri. He walked over to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder to push her in the opposite direction. Hikarri looked at Iroh before she looked at Khari. Iroh whispered in Hikarri’s ear but she still didn’t move. Iroh could tell by the look on Hikarri’s face she had something to say. Iroh sighed before he removed his hand from her shoulder. Hikarri slowly walked over to Khari, stopping next to her to look at Aang. Khari never looked up at Hikarri but she could sense her next to her. Iroh watched the two girls carefully. Hikarri looked at Khari before she looked back at Aang. Iroh pinched his nose as he continued to watch the two girls. Hikarri sighed before she finally decided to speak. 

 

“Listen freak, I know we don’t get along but I’m really sorry about your grandfather. I could never imagine what you’re going through. Your grandpa was pretty important to a lot of people. I only wanted to tell you I’m sorry. I still think you’re a freak and don’t like you,” Hikarri mumbled, hoping no one had heard. 

 

Kimiko looked back at Iroh, nodding to signal for her brother to come get Hikarri away from Khari. Iroh marched over to Hikarri, grabbing her arm as hard as he could. Hikarri looked at her arm, then Iroh before she was yanked away from Khari. Everyone was soon seated for the ceremony but Khari took the longest to reach her seat. Khari sat next to Mica and Iroh during the service. The service was conducted by one of the Air Acolytes from one of the air temples. Many people decided to speak from Aang’s children, Sokka, Zuko, Toph, Suki, Katara, Lin, Izumi, councilmembers and other people Aang had helped. The acolyte had once again asked if anyone wanted to speak but Khari didn’t say anything. Kya quietly got the acolyte’s attention without anyone noticing before she pointed at Khari. The acolyte walked over to Khari, sticking his hand out as he smiled down at her. Khari looked up at the middle-aged man who was still smiling at her with his hand still in front of her. Khari placed her hand in the acolyte’s hand before he guided her to the podium. Khari looked at the podium before she looked back at the acolyte who gave her another smile. Khari stood behind the podium but looked up when she realized she was going to need a boost. Lin smiled at Khari a bit as she shook her head before she slid her foot on the ground to raise a small portion under Khari. Khari steadied herself by holding onto the podium for a bit before she thought about what she should say. She didn’t even know what to say. Khari had never planned on talking during the funeral for this exact reason. Khari looked at her parents for a moment but when she looked at her father, she saw her grandfather instead. She looked down at the podium but she knew that everyone was waiting for her to say something. Khari let a teardrop fall and hit the podium but she still didn’t know what to say. The only thing she knew is she missed her Grandpa Aang. When she looked up everyone saw the tear stains on her cheeks. Khari looked at Katara and knew what she wanted to say. 

 

“So, when I first got up here, I didn’t know what I wanted to say because what is there really to say when someone dies. We all know that everyone is devastated, and that we are all trying to grieve so we shouldn’t state that. My grandfather wasn’t about that. He was about hope, because that is what the avatar’s job is about. He was about making Mica and I happy. He taught me to metalbend by throwing coins at me. He taught me some techniques from each element because he said one day it could save me. He would sit with me someday and we would sing this one song and I’m going to share it with you but to my Gran Gran it will mean the world. He told me it was the first song that wasn’t related to his culture. He told me it would be the last song he would sing to her before he dies. He would always sing this with me so one day I could sing it to the person I love. Gran Gran, Grandpa Aang and I know that he didn’t get a chance to sing the song to you this year so he made me promise I would sing it to you if anything happened,” Khari tried to comfort everyone. 

 

Sokka wrapped his arm around Katara as Khari started to sing. Katara closed her eyes as Khari continued to sing the song. Katara had thought about all the times Aang had sung the very song Khari was singing to her. Katara flashed back to the first time Aang had sung the song to her. Tenzin looked over at Katara to see her with a small smile and tears coming from her eyes. Tenzin squeezed Lin’s hand as he looked back up at Khari with a smile. Kimiko quickly ran her finger under Iroh’s lip as she smiled. 

 

“Looks liked your eyes aren’t the only thing that are crying,” Kimiko snickered. 

 

“Oh, shut up. Funerals are exhausting,” Iroh informed Kimiko. 

 

“So, it has nothing to do with your girlfriend serenading everyone?” Kimiko teased. 

 

“I hope you get sick and can’t talk for six months. Every time you talk you annoy me. I have told you Khari and I aren’t dating. We are only friends, that’s it,” Iroh responded. 

 

“Khari is a product of we’re only friends according to Kya and Bumi. Aang and Katara said the same thing and they have three children and have been married for a very long time. Grandma and Grandfather are another example. Iroh open your eyes for a second. You and Khari are not just friends,” Kimiko explained. 

 

Iroh looked over at Kimiko as Khari finished the song but brushed her off. Khari looked at Katara to see a small smile on her face. Everyone looked at Khari, amazed at her talent. Khari jumped off the small platform and sprinted over to Katara who had tears in her eyes. Khari wrapped her arms around Katara as the woman cried into her shoulder. Tenzin watched as Khari continued to comfort Katara. Khari soon pulled away from Katara so she could wipe the tears out of her eyes. Everyone soon got up and started to talk amongst each other. Khari stood by Aang as everyone talked about different things. Khari didn’t really pay attention but one of the conversations between a few representatives caught her attention. Khari started to pay more attention to the conversation but tried to make it not so obvious she was paying attention. Khari heard representatives that could bend talk about how issues with nonbenders could worsen. The nonbending representatives started to talk about how benders work make life for nonbenders harder. People started to whisper about who would keep the peace now that Aang was gone. Khari felt hurt and angry that people were concerned about fighting rather than her grandfather’s death. Khari started to silently cry before she turned around and shot a small wall up between the group. Khari crushed the wall and threw the small pieces at the representatives that were discussing the issues between benders and nonbenders. Everyone looked at Khari who was only staring forward with tears coming from her eyes. Tenzin grew angry at Khari for causing problems and not respecting Aang at his own funeral. 

 

“Leave. Khari, just leave. I want you out of my sight. Go home Khari and make sure you take no detours. I said leave!” Tenzin shouted. 

 

Khari stared at Tenzin for a moment before she looked at Lin for some kind of defense. Lin moved aside for Khari to leave. Khari refused to look at her parents as she started to sprint out of the building. Bumi tried to grab Khari but failed which made Kya reach out for her. Khari continued to sprint until she felt like she had to stop. Back at the funeral Iroh started to grind his teeth before he turned towards Tenzin. Tenzin looked at the young firebender started to march towards him. Kimiko darted over to Iroh to prevent Iroh from doing anything stupid but she could only hold him back. Iroh pointed at Tenzin as he thought about what he should say. 

 

“You’re supposed you be her father! You’re supposed to love her! She tries so hard to make you happy and impress you but she is never good enough for you. I can’t believe that you are Avatar Aang’s son. I can’t even look at you anymore. I’m going to do something you should do. Something you should have done Khari’s whole life. I’m going to find her and make sure she is okay,” Iroh fumed. 

 

Iroh pushed Kimiko away and started to run out of the building. He stopped outside the building, looked both ways and took off in the direction that Khari went without knowing. Iroh started to shout Khari’s name as he continued to run down the street. He eventually stopped when he heard sniffling on one of the side roads. Iroh rounded the corner to see Khari standing with her face in her hands, crying. Iroh Khari out of the side street, hugging her. After a couple of moments, the two heard someone clear their throat. The two looked up to see Lightning Bolt Zolt and a few triad members closing in. Iroh and Khari started to back away from the group slowly. Khari watched as the earthbenders pulled small pieces of earth out and began to spin them slowly. The waterbenders spun water and the firebenders lit a fire as they got closer. Iroh started to push Khari back a bit before he created two fire daggers. The triad members laughed at the two but Khari stood her ground. The waterbenders sent water spikes at the two. Iroh and Khari tried to smash as many spikes as they could but they got cut with a few spikes. Lightning Bolt Zolt made two fire lashes, sending them at both Iroh and Khari. Khari put a wall up but it was easily destroyed. Both kids got thrown against a wall but got back up. Khari and the earthbending triads started to throw chunks of earth at each other while Iroh tried to fight both the firebenders and waterbenders. Khari and Iroh were both fighting as hard as they could but they could tell they were losing. Khari and one of the earthbenders sent a chunk of earth at each other, making the two crash against the wall. As Khari tried to get up one of the earthbenders sent a spike in her direction but before she could defend herself it struck her in the left shoulder. Khari placed her hand on her shoulder around the spike as she looked at Iroh. Khari fell to her knees before she fell to the ground as she continued to hold her shoulder. Iroh saw a metal cable fly above his head, knocking a few triad members down. Iroh sent a few quick fire jabs, knocking a few more members down. A wave went through the ground, making the remaining triad members fall to the ground. When they finally got up, they started to flee as fast as they could. Iroh ran over to Khari along with the woman from the funeral. Khari whimpered as Iroh touched her shoulder. The woman used her earthbending to pull the spike out of Khari’s shoulder, making her scream out. The woman put pressure on Khari’s wound as the tears started to form in her eyes. The woman grabbed Iroh’s hands, placing them on the wound so she could find something to wrap the wound. The woman looked at her sleeve, quickly ripping it off. She quickly wrapped Khari’s shoulder before she made Iroh look at her. 

 

“Get her back to the island as quickly as you possibly can. Make sure she gets to Katara and Kya. They are her best chance with that wound. Don’t tell anyone you saw me. Now go,” the woman pushed. 

 

Iroh gave the woman a skeptical look before he picked Khari up off the ground. Khari was able to get another look at the woman before she fainted. Iroh ran towards the dock as fast as he could. When they arrived Iroh gently set Khari in a small boat before he jumped in and burned the rope holding it to the dock. Iroh propelled the boat forward using his bending. It didn’t take long for them to reach the island but Khari was still unconscious. When they finally arrived at the island Iroh tried to be as gently as possible but he knew he had to be quick. As Iroh darted up the stairs he started to feel his shirt get wet so he looked down to see the ripped sleeve soaked in blood. He started to hear arguing amongst the adults about both his and Khari’s whereabouts. The adults turned towards the stairs as they heard the footsteps to find an unconscious Khari and terrified Iroh. Kimiko gave Iroh a worried look when Iroh stared straight forward with an empty look on his face. 

 

“Iroh! What happened? Why did you and Khari not come back to the island as soon she was sent home?” Lin pushed for answers as she stared at Khari. 

 

“I... I don’t know. It... It happened so fast. The Triple Threats surrounded us as we were coming back and then, we had to fight more triads Triple Threats than I would have ever imagined. There were just too many of them. Khari got knocked down and when she was trying to get up, they hit her shoulder. The triads and I fought for a while longer but they fled. I think once they realized what they did they knew they were screwed. Tenzin, Lin, I am so sorry...” Iroh trailed off. 

 

“I don’t know why you are apologizing. This is her fault. If she would have listened for once in her life she would have been at the funeral. She would have never been told to go home. She never would have had to fight the triads and gotten hurt. Khari needs to learn to listen and unfortunately, she got hurt so this will be a hard lesson for her. I thank you for being there to protect her,” Tenzin explained, refusing to look at Khari. 

 

Everyone looked at both Lin and Tenzin before they looked at Iroh and Khari. Kya hurried over to Iroh, grabbing Khari from him before she and Katara went into the healing room. Kimiko looked at Iroh’s bawled fist before she looked at Tenzin. Iroh bolted across the courtyard and grabbed Tenzin by his robes so fast no one knew it was happening. No one dared to move as the prince held the councilman as tight as he could. Iroh began to back Tenzin against the wall, making Tenzin hold his breath for a minute before he finally exhaled. Izumi watched Iroh carefully over the rims of her glasses with a small smirk. Iroh punched Tenzin with his free hand, making him fall to the ground. When he looked up everyone saw the blood coming from his mouth. Sokka and Zuko looked at each other before they looked back at Tenzin. Bumi’s jaw dropped as he continued to stare at Tenzin on the ground. Lin and Toph only stood there in silence, trying to avoid any more conflict. Mica and Kimiko exchanged looks before they gave Iroh a look. Izumi was trying to suppress a laugh so she cleared her throat. Mai and Suki looked at each other before they gave Izumi a look. Tenzin didn’t move as Iroh took a step closer to him. When he looked up at Iroh, Tenzin could see how infuriated Iroh was with him. 

 

“I can’t believe you could be such a hopeless cause for a parent. I can’t believe you could be such shitty parents. Your daughter could have died today and your concern was her returning to the island or listening at the funeral. Your daughter witnessed what love felt like today. Someone showed her what it felt like to be loved and some compassion. Something you never show her. I don’t know if Khari will even know how to take it because you have neglected her for seven years. She’s built a wall because of you. You can’t even see her hurt and that you are the reason she hurts the way she does. You’re making it so she doesn’t know what love is and how it feels to be loved. You’re her father and Lin you’re her mother but you don’t act it. You act like she is some child that is here. Tenzin, she knows that you wanted her to be an airbender but sometimes things don’t work out that way. Love her anyway before she decides she doesn’t need you anymore,” Iroh criticized the parents. 

 

They both looked at him as he walked into the temple before they looked at each other. Lin walked over to Tenzin, helping him off the ground. The two felt everyone in the courtyard staring at them but they didn’t say anything. Iroh stormed down the hall, trying to get to Khari to check on her. He finally arrived at the healing room but he hesitated because he knew the truth. Khari was starting to build a wall and blocking everyone out. He knew Aang’s death would only build the wall faster. He finally grabbed the door and slid it open to see Katara and Kya finishing up with Khari. Katara looked up to see Iroh sliding the door shut so when she and Kya were finished, they focused on cleaning instead of whatever Iroh was doing. When Iroh finally stood next to Khari he saw that Khari had been wrapped from her mid-torso to a quarter of her left arm. He touched her face softly as the tears ran down his cheek. Katara gave the boy a small smile as she continued to clean the mess. No one had heard the door slide open but Tenzin had tried to come in, only stopping once he saw Iroh. Tenzin could see that the angered look Iroh had on his face earlier had been replaced with a much softer, caring look. Tenzin shut the door without being noticed by anyone in the room. Iroh’s tears started to fall off of his cheek, hitting Khari’s face. Katara and Kya looked at each other from the side of their eyes before they turned their attention to Iroh. 

 

“You know Iroh, I’ve seen the same expression on your grandfather’s face many times when he was trying to hide things. Khari got very hurt today and even if you aren’t covering for her, you shouldn’t hide anything. You know you can tell me anything. I can’t promise I’ll hide it but come and tell me what you know,” Katara tried to convince Iroh. 

 

“I... I can’t. I promised her I wouldn’t,” Iroh mumbled. 

 

“Iroh, this is no time to be keeping promises with Khari. Please, we just want to know what happened and how Khari ended up in her condition,” Kya pleaded. 

 

“I didn’t promise Khari anything. Please don’t tell anyone what I’m going to tell you. Well we weren’t walking back quite yet but we were about to walk back. I found Khari crying in a side street so I tried to get her to stop but then the triads showed up like I said they did. We were fighting but Khari got hit and I didn’t think I was going to win but then someone came to help me. This woman that I’ve never seen before. She helped me beat the triads and pulled the spike out of Khari’s shoulder. She knew about the island, and the both of you. She didn’t want anyone to know that she was here but she wouldn’t say why. I didn’t question it because I was focused on Khari,” Iroh replied, still focused on Khari. 

 

Kya quickly turned around to look for the cloth that was wrapped around Khari’s shoulder when she was brought to the island. She began to scrub the blood out of it as quickly as she could, making Katara give her a confused look. Once Kya noticed that she could see some of the color of the cloth she wrung the water out and pulled it closer for examination. Kya gasped before she dropped the cloth of the ground. Both Iroh and Katara turned their attention to Kya as she picked the cloth up off the ground and began to run out of the room. When Kya arrived in the courtyard everyone looked up to see what news they would get about the young girl’s condition. Kya sighed before she held the cloth up so it was in Tenzin and Lin’s sight. Lin stood where she was for a moment in disbelief before she walked over, yanking the cloth from Kya’s hand. Lin ran her hand over the cloth before a tear fell on the cloth. Lin clenched the cloth as she turned to Tenzin. Everyone saw the hurt on Lin’s face but waited for her to say something. 

 

“I’m going after her,” Lin told Tenzin. 

 

“You shall do no such thing. I will not let you get hurt because of our daughter’s stupidity. She got hurt and Iroh lied about it. I won’t have you get hurt too,” Tenzin replied. 

 

“That isn’t the point Tenzin. Aang, Sokka, my mother, and I told her never to return to Republic City. She told us that she understood. Clearly, she doesn’t understand the definition of never. She hurt our daughter. She almost killed our daughter. I’m not going to tell her to never return again. This time I’m going to arrest her,” Lin explained. 

 

“You can’t go after her. She didn’t do that to Khari. She saved Khari and I. Khari and I are in her debt. I don’t know why you’re mad at this woman but if she didn’t show up you wouldn’t have Khari and my mother wouldn’t have me. Please, just let her go Lin. Please, think about Khari. Think about the family. We just lost Aang and now we almost lost Khari. Please, just leave this woman be,” Iroh begged. 

 

Lin hesitated for a moment but she nodded which made Iroh smile. Everyone soon turned their attention to the opening of the temple where Khari was standing, holding her shoulder. Everyone watched as Khari tried to keep her eyes open. Khari stumbled as she took her first step. Kimiko stared at her for a moment before she helped her to a bench. Iroh walked over and crouched down in front of Khari. 

 

“Khari, do you remember anything at all?” he questioned her. 

 

“I remember some things but most of it is really confusing. I don’t know how I got hurt exactly but I know we were fighting. I remember... her,” Khari answered. 

 

“Khari, do you know who her is? Did she tell you her name? Have you met before? Do you know anything about her? Did she say how she knew about you?” Lin stressed as she wanted answers. 

 

Khari shook her head, slightly overwhelmed by the questions. Khari wanted to know the answers to all of those questions herself. She felt a hand on her back that she soon found was her Aunt Kya’s to lead her to her room. Khari was sitting on her bed but was soon interrupted by Tenzin. Kya kissed the top of Khari’s head before she walked out of the room, slowly shutting the door behind her. Tenzin sat next to Khari on the bed but the two sat there in silence. Tenzin wrapped his arms around Khari, pulling her in close and placing his chin on her head. Tenzin tried his hardest to not think about what could have happened to Khari. He pushed her back a bit to see the cuts on her face before he cleared his throat. When Khari looked up, she could see the seriousness written all over her father’s face. She sighed before she looked down at the ground. She already knew that she was in some form of trouble. 

 

“Khari, after today I have determined you need some form of structure outside the temple. Something to occupy your time until your mother or I get home. Now that my mother and Kya will be moving to Southern Water Tribe and Uncle Sokka will be finishing up another year at City Hall before he and Suki leave no one will be on the island to watch you at all times. Toph has also decided to leave now that my father has left so, we had to decide what to do with you and these behaviors. You will help me and anyone else at City Hall that requires assistance. You will also help your mother and the officers at headquarters to an extent, meaning only the things your mother approves of and nothing more. You start the day after the royal family leaves. You will do this until I say otherwise. If you get in trouble while Iroh is here again I will take training with your mother away,” Tenzin calmly explained. 

 

Khari nodded without looking up to show how upset she was. She didn’t think her punishment was fair. She didn’t even understand why she was being punished, but she knew it was for the best to stay silent. She heard her door slide open and close but still chose to look at the ground. Khari heard the door slide open and close once again but she still didn’t dare to look up to see who entered or exited her room. She closed her eyes when she heard footsteps move closer to her. Khari heard the door slide open again but this time it never shut. Khari soon felt someone wrap their arms around her and she held her breath for a minute before she wrapped her arms around the person. 

 

“Your parents may not care that you’re hurt but I do. I’ll always care. I’m happy you’re alright because I don’t know what I would have done if something happened to you. How I would have felt if you weren’t okay. I’m sorry I didn’t protect you Khari,” Iroh whispered in her ear. 

 

“It wasn’t your job to protect me. I know you care if I’m okay and I’m happy you didn’t get hurt. I don’t think I’d hear the end of it if the heir to the throne got hurt. I promise I’ll always protect you,” Khari whispered back. 

 

“Hey Mica, I’m happy Khari is okay. I still can’t believe Tenzin and Lin though. Punishing her for getting hurt? I think that is a little crazy. Mica, if all of those people are going to leave and leave the three of you alone with Khari someone has to show her love. You have to show her love because your parents won’t. She won’t stay here if you don’t. They will push her away,” Kimiko told Mica. 

 

“I do love Khari. My parents love Khari, but they show it different than most parents. My parents want Khari to be like them. Like everyone in the family, except well you know who. They are all important people that made a difference and they want that for us. Khari would make my mother so happy if she followed her footsteps and I’m already following in my father’s footsteps. They love her. I promise you they love her,” Mica responded. 

 

“Have any of you thought maybe Khari doesn’t want to do any of that? Maybe Khari wants to be like Kya, or even Bumi. If Khari following in Lin’s footsteps is what it will take for you three to love her then this family doesn’t deserve her. Mica you are starting to think like Tenzin and that is a problem. You are treating her as if she is some disease but the thing is I think Khari will make a name for herself one day without any of you. I can’t wait for the day she tells you she doesn’t need you anymore,” Kimiko snapped. 

 

 

(Author’s Note: Yes, unfortunately I had to kill Aang. I had to take one of Khari’s biggest supporters. Also, I wanted everyone to see what the royal siblings' thoughts are about Khari’s family situation. We also have the mystery woman that you guys met this chapter... well I’ll let you guys keep guessing why things are the way they are. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy.)


	5. New Addition

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my own characters and ideas 

 

Chapter Five: New Addition 

 

One Year Later 

 

Khari looked at the files in her arms to see where she would have to stop throughout the day. The council page smiled as he reminded Khari that the council wanted her to attend the meeting that day. Khari had no clue why she was to attend the meeting, only that her presence was requested. Khari was still being punished for the incidents the day of her Grandpa Aang’s funeral but helping around headquarter and with the council didn’t bother her as much as it did in the beginning. She saw it as a chance to spend more time with her parents. Khari looked at the clock before she made her rounds around the building to drop off files, collecting anything anyone had and reminding people of meetings they had during the week. The first person Khari went to see was the councilwoman for the Fire Nation. When she handed her the files that had belonged to her the woman thanked Khari. Khari looked around the office to see all the pictures on the wall but one picture caught her attention. Khari walked over to the picture, running her fingers across it. She couldn’t believe that the Fire Nation councilwoman knew the mystery woman she met last year. She has been trying to figure out who she was but it was hard due to the fact she couldn’t ask her parents or use their resources. She could tell the picture was taken in the Fire Nation. Khari guessed that the picture was taken around the time she was born or a few years later. Khari was so focused on the picture she dropped the files, making papers fly everywhere. Khari looked down at the papers before she looked at the woman, quickly apologizing for the mess. Khari quickly began to pick up the papers but she stopped up when the councilwoman cleared her throat. 

 

“You two have a lot of things in common. She is a pretty amazing woman and I think you would love her. When she said she couldn’t come to Republic City I thought about asking your parents if I could take you on a small field trip to meet a few of my friends so you can meet the people I associate with outside of this boring old office. I can take you to both the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. I love the Fire Nation Bazaar, Capital City, and Ember Island. The Earth Kingdom has so many places I could take you. Ba Sing Se, Kyoshi Island, Omashu, and my personal favorite would be the metal clan also known as Zaofu. A city built entirely of metal and it is quite the sight. I think as a metalbender you would enjoy the city,” the councilwoman continued to babble on about places around the world. 

 

Khari giggled as she finished to pick up the remaining files. She continued to hand out the files until she got to her father’s office. She turned the handled but found his office door was locked. She saw that there was light in his office so she knew he was in sitting in his office but she had no idea why the door was locked. She tried the handled one more time but when the door didn’t open, she figured she would make sure he had his information later on in the day if his door wasn’t open before the meeting. Khari started towards Sokka’s office, slowly looking for all the information she needed to give him so she wouldn’t be in his way longer than she had to be. Khari strolled into Sokka’s office to see him focused on some paperwork. Khari put Tenzin’s files on a nearby chair before she went to tidy some things up around Sokka’s office before she grabbed a small notepad and pencil. She began to scribble names with dates, times, and places on the piece of paper before she used a paper clip to clip it to something on his desk. Sokka looked up from briefly his paperwork to smile at Khari. Khari placed the files near Sokka but still out of his way. Sokka chuckled at how neat Khari was compared to both Toph and Lin. Khari was about to leave but she stopped when she saw Sokka’s sword sitting behind him. Sokka stopped what he was doing to turn his attention to Khari who was still staring at his sword. He turned Khari, giving her a slight push towards the door. 

 

“Thank you for the help Khari but you are not old enough to use that yet. Plus, it isn’t a toy. One day when you’re older I’ll show you how to use a sword,” he assured her, hoping she wouldn’t think about the sword again. 

 

Khari grabbed Tenzin’s files off the chair before she smiled and waved goodbye to Sokka. Khari made sure she had everything for her father so he had no reason to be angry. She was so focused on what she was doing she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and ran into Hikarri. Khari dropped the files on the ground which made Hikarri laugh at her as she scrambled to clean them up yet again. Khari rolled her eyes as she thought about how Hikarri would never understand what it was like to have her parents. Khari wasn’t waited on hand and foot like Hikarri had been most of her life. Khari looked up when she heard Hikarri clear her throat. Khari saw the amused look on Hikarri’s face as if she was enjoying tormenting Khari. Khari grabbed the last file but as soon as she tried to pick it up Hikarri stepped on both the file and her hand. Khari sighed at Hikarri laughed at her. Khari knew if she did anything her father would find out which would result in a more severe punishment. She continued to let Hikarri to stand on her hand and laugh at her until she was bored. When Hikarri finally let Khari pick the file up, Khari pulled the remaining files close to her so Hikarri couldn’t see where she was going. Khari could tell by the look on her face Hikarri was not finished with her. She shifted her weight a bit before she sighed again. 

 

“So, I see this is considered a punishment for you. I’m surprised they have you here of all places. I mean they don’t want you at Police Headquarter either because well you know why. Khari, you bring shame to your family and you’ll never live up to your parents' expectations. You’ll never be the daughter they want you to be. Your father wanted all airbenders and here you are being an earthbender. Your Grandma Toph invented metalbending and my dad heard some of the officers talking about how you struggled to learn metalbending. Your mother is chief of police and you’re always getting into trouble. I mean small stuff all the way to breaking the law sometimes. I’m surprised you haven’t heard what people say about your family because of you. You are starting to bring great shame to them. I wonder what Chief Beifong and Councilman Tenzin think about you and how you’ll always be a disappointment. You will never impress them. I just overheard him tell my dad how it will be hard for you to impress him anyway,” Hikarri snickered. 

 

Khari held back her tears as she pushed Hikarri out of the way so she could give Tenzin his files. When she got to his office, she was finally able to enter but she was only going to drop the files off and leave. Khari quickly opened the door and tried to set the files down on the table next to the door but Tenzin cleared his throat to get her attention. When she looked at him, he motioned for her to bring the files to him but she didn’t want to walk in the office. She quickly ran in the office, dropping the files on his desk and turning around but she stopped when Tenzin cleared his throat again. She looked back at him to see the serious look on his face. He pointed to the chair in front of his desk and Khari plopped down. The two stared at each other in silence for what seem like forever until there was a knock at the door. Lin walked in and grabbed a chair so she could sit next to Tenzin. Khari refused to look at her parents as she thought about what Hikarri had said. She looked up when she heard her mother clear her throat. She didn’t understand why she was sitting in her father’s office. She had done nothing since the day of the funeral. Khari crossed her arm, leaning back a bit. Lin laughed a bit as she watched the expressions on Khari’s face change. Khari began to become unamused as her parents continued to smile at her. 

 

“Khari, as you know the baby will be here in another two months. That means we will need your help around the temple. That also means there will be another child to look up to you and I ho-” Tenzin was cut off. 

 

“You mean another potential airbender in the temple. Another child to require all of your attention. Another perfect child that can do no wrong in your eyes as long as they bend air. Sorry but save whatever speech you came up with because that child took whatever attention I do get from you,” Khari snapped. 

 

Khari stood, pushing the chair back before she stormed out of Tenzin’s office. Khari continued to rush to find the council page to see if there was any work that had to be done before the meeting. The council page handed her a few things that had to be placed on the table and reminded her yet again that she was to attend the meeting. Khari looked at the clock before she took the stuff in her hands to the table where the meeting would be held, placing everything neatly where it belonged. The councilmembers soon began to stroll into the room, making their way towards their seats. Khari was still angry at her parents but she stood behind her father. Sokka slammed the gavel, drawing the meeting to order. Khari’s head snapped in the direction of the noise but quickly looked away. Khari began to think back to what Hikarri said as the councilmembers began to discuss the agenda in front of them. Khari was so lost in thought that she never noticed that the councilmembers had stopped talking and were now staring at her. Khari began to make faces as she concentrated even harder on what Hikarri had said. Khari couldn’t figure out how she would ever be a good enough daughter or live up to be a great Beifong. Sokka chuckled as he watched Khari’s facial expressions change. He thought about how she reminded him of Lin and on some days even Suyin. 

 

“Khari? Hello? Khari, are you paying attention?” Sokka wondered. 

 

She blinked a few times and realized she wasn’t paying attention. “Umm, I would be lying if I told you I was. I’m sorry but I’m not use to these things. I just have something on my mind. I’ll take care of it later. You have all of my attention,” Khari assured the council with a smile on her face. 

 

“That’s good to hear because the next item on the agenda involves you. Well you and Tenzin. Tenzin, Khari has been here for a year now. We aren’t saying it is a problem at all. We have actually grown to love having her come by our offices every day. The point is in two months you’ll have to leave for a brief time to help Lin with the baby. We thought since Khari knows how things run around here, she could take your seat for a few weeks. I think she could handle it and the other councilmembers believe she will do okay. Please give her this chance Tenzin,” Sokka pleaded. 

 

“Her? An earthbender? A child? In charge of the Air Nation? Never! I’d rather leave my seat empty than leave her in charge,” Tenzin fumed. 

 

Sokka went to object but Khari spoke before he could. “That’s alright. I wouldn’t want to embarrass him anymore than I already have by making a mistake here. If you’ll all excuse me, I must get back to making sure you have everything before I go help my mother. Have a good afternoon everyone,” Khari replied. 

 

Everyone watched as Khari quietly walked out of the room before they turned their attention to Tenzin. Sokka pinched his nose and sighed as he thought about if he should move on to the next topic or not. Sokka looked up for a moment, taking a deep breath. He could still see that Tenzin was furious but he had nothing to be furious about. Outside of the meeting Khari wiped the tears out of her eyes as she continued to do the work she had to finish up around City Hall. She slowly finished everything but hoped that she would finish before the meeting ended. Khari turned around when she heard the door slam open to see her father storm out with a frustrated look still across his face. When he stormed past Khari her hair and the papers in her hands flew forward but he never looked back. Khari sighed as she looked down at the papers on the ground. She was so busy picking the papers up she didn’t notice that Sokka had walked up to her. She was trying to make sure she had everything where it was before she stood which made her bump into him. She looked up to see that he had his eyebrows pulled together a bit and tilted his head with his mouth turned down. She knew that look because she had gotten it before from many people. It was the pity look. Most people gave her that look because of her parents. Khari pushed the papers at Sokka and tried to get out of the building as fast as she could. She didn’t even know if they were his papers but she didn’t want to be around the council at the moment. She knew she had to go to Police Headquarters but she didn’t think it would matter. She knew Hikarri was right. She would never impress her parents. Nothing she did would ever be good enough. She started to roam around the city until she finally made her way to the docks but she didn’t get on the small boat. She placed her hands on the metal before she looked up at Aang’s statue. 

 

“Why? Why did you leave me with them? I don’t even know who I am. That’s all I want. I want to know who I am. I just need to know who I am. Even if I have to leave the city to do it,” Khari bawled. 

 

“Well I guess it’s a good thing you and I are leaving the city tonight then. I spoke with your parents after the meeting and they agreed that you could come meet some associates of mine. I promised to have you home before the new baby arrived and that is what got them to agree. I’ll be there to pick you up at nine forty-five and we will leave. Traveling at night usually means less traffic,” the councilwoman eagerly blurted out. 

 

“Thank you, Councilwoman Mala. You seem more excited than me to leave and I can’t wait to get away from my parents and explore,” Khari confessed. 

 

“You can just call me Mala. No need for formalities,” Mala informed Khari. 

 

Khari nodded before she got on the boat. Mala laughed and waved at Khari as the girl eagerly waved back. When Khari got back to the island, she sprinted up the stairs as fast as she could to start packing her bags. She started to shove as much as she could in one bag before she grabbed another bag. Councilwoman Mala never said how long they would be gone, just that they were leaving tonight. Lin and Tenzin had come home but never went to check on Khari. They had both assumed that she had made it back to the island due to the fact there were no calls to Police Headquarters. They knew as her parents they shouldn’t feel the way they do but they were so excited and thankful that Councilwoman Mala would be taking Khari for a short time. Later that night Mala arrived at the island at nine forty-five like she told Khari. Khari was a tad shocked because she wasn’t used to people being on time. Mala had assured Lin and Tenzin that everything would be fine and that Khari would be back before the baby is born. She also reminded the parents that she would be taking Khari to the Earth Kingdom before the Fire Nation. Khari hugged her parents before she and Mala left. Tenzin hoped that Khari listened to Mala during the trip. He watched as the two left the island and sighed before he walked in the temple with Lin. When they got to the city Mala’s driver met the two and Khari’s jaw dropped. She had never seen a Satomobile that nice. Both the driver and Mala laughed as the door was opened for the two. Khari was about to throw her bags in the back but the driver cleared his throat and stuck his hand out. After Khari handed her bags over she climbed in the back and began to look around. Khari watched the sights as they drove but she soon grew tired and she looked around. The Satomobile may be big but it wasn’t big enough for her to sleep in. Khari placed her head down against the window, hoping to get some rest before they got to the first destination. When Khari woke up the following morning they were in the Earth Kingdom but she didn’t know where. Mala was right, traveling at night didn’t get you farther Khari thought to herself. Khari wondered what time it was and where they were exactly. Khari rubbed her eyes and looked around for a watch to see if she could find the time. The driver held his pocket watch up to show Khari it was fifteen minutes till noon. That couldn’t be right she thought to herself. She couldn’t have slept her whole morning away. She looked over at Mala to see that she was still fast asleep. Clearly the councilwoman needed a vacation if she is still asleep fifteen minutes before noon. Khari looked outside the window to see if she could try and figure out where she was but she failed to even get a hint of where their destination would be. It was another three hours before Khari noticed they were outside a city. Khari’s jaw dropped when she saw the city. When Mala told her there was a city made of metal, she didn’t believe that someone actually took the time to do so. When they arrived, they were soon greeted by guards in metal armor. Mala laughed as Khari’s jaw dropped yet again. The guards guided the two throughout the city until they met up with a man who Khari assumed was important. 

 

“Welcome to Zaofu. The Metal Clan and Suyin both-” the man was cut off by Khari. 

 

“Suyin? As in Suyin Beifong? Toph Beifong’s daughter? Lin Beifong’s sister? Is that the Suyin we are talking about?” Khari questioned the man. 

 

“That would be the one. She is quite the matriarch. An amazing leader. An amazing wife and mother too,” the man answered. 

 

“I want to see her. Tell her to come here and talk to me. Make her come here!” Khari demanded. 

 

“Usually my wife is the one making the demands around here. She is very busy right now and when she has time, she will come talk to you. I’m sure she will find some time for the young girl Mala has told us so much about,” the man explained. 

 

Khari narrowed her eyes at the man before she sent her cables at him but was surprised when her cables met another set of metal cables. Khari looked up to see the mystery woman in front of her but she looked different than she did a year ago. Khari looked at the metal headpiece with a green stone in the center of the woman’s forehead in awe. She couldn’t believe the things that were built out of metal in the city, including the headpiece. Khari continued to examine the woman’s appearance slowly. She saw that part of her lower arms had an arm piece which then had metal strips. Khari noticed she had green and black on before placing even more metal around herself. Khari didn’t understand why someone would want to wear so much metal but then again, her mother did wear a whole uniform made of metal. The woman smiled at Khari as she began to examine her further. Khari noticed that the woman’s black hair looked familiar. She started to examined the woman’s facial features even more and tilted her head a bit. Mala laughed at Khari a bit. Khari focused harder on the woman. 

 

“It’s as if I’m looking at a picture of... my mom and Grandma Toph. You’re my Aunt Suyin. You saved me last year. You helped me escape from the triads. I saw you outside of Grandpa Aang’s funeral. I... I don’t understand. I don’t understand why you didn’t just tell me who you were then. I want to go home. I want to help make sure everything is ready for the baby,” Khari rambled on. 

 

“Khari, wait! I’ll make you a deal. Stay here for two weeks and I’ll let you have whatever you want. I’ll tell you ask whatever you want. I’m sure there are things your parents won’t tell you that you want to know. You can ask anything you could think of and I have to answer it. Then anything you want I’ll give you. There has to be something you desire more than anything that my sister won’t give you. Think about it, Khari. Anything you’ve ever wanted to know and anything you want. All you have to do is spend two weeks here with me in Zaofu. Baatar can take care of the children and I’m sure Mala will find something to do around here like she always does. Anything,” Suyin pushed. 

 

Khari looked up at Suyin for a moment. Khari wondered if she really meant anything. One thing Khari desperately wanted was attention and someone was willing to give her that. Give her their undivided attention for two whole weeks. She hadn’t had that since before Mica was born. Suyin could tell by the look on Khari’s face she had gotten her attention. Khari looked at Suyin’s hand before she looked up at her again. Khari hesitated before she took her first step towards Suyin. Khari slowly continued to walk towards Suyin before she gently placed her hand in the matriarch's hand. Suyin smiled at Mala before she took Khari to an area where there were meteorites on podiums and metal plates on the ground. She noticed how nice the area was built but Suyin brought her to one of the meteorites and broke off a small piece. She handed the piece to Khari and watched as the girl easily manipulated the meteorite. Suyin laughed a bit as Khari turned the meteorite into different things. Suyin was amazed at the detail that was put into each thing Khari made. As Khari was reshaping the meteorite yet again, she heard Suyin mention how she had the prettiest green eyes that Suyin had ever seen. Khari stopped for a moment, dropping the piece of meteorite on the ground. Khari looked forward and saw Aang standing in front of her with a small piece of earth in his hand. Suyin fell back as the metal plates bent up, the podiums flew back, the ground became uneven, and a few meteorites broke. Baatar, Mala and few guards came running to the small area to make sure everyone was okay. Khari blinked a few times and began to focus on what was going on. She saw that she had her arms raised slightly and she saw the mess she had made. She stared at Suyin for a short time before she ran off. Suyin began to look around at what Khari had done to the small area in awe. She couldn’t believe such a small child could do so much damage. Mala went to search for Khari as Suyin and a few guards began to repair the damage. Mala found Khari sitting in her guest house. Khari wiped the tears out of her eyes as she pulled a picture of herself with Aang and Katara that she had brought along out of her suitcase. She gently touched the photo before she looked up at the mirror in front of her. 

 

“I had the prettiest green eyes you ever saw Grandpa Aang. Now, I have the prettiest green eyes that Aunt Suyin has ever seen. Oh, how I miss you,” Khari sighed. 

 

Mala shut the door and turned around, almost bumping into Suyin. When Suyin went to open the door, Mala shook her head. The two women looked at the door for a moment before they walked away. They figured Khari would come out when she was ready. Suyin hoped that it would be before Khari left in two weeks. Khari had only come out to spend some time with Suyin a few hours each day. It may not have been much but Suyin savored each moment Khari gave her. At the end of the two weeks Suyin broke a small piece of meteorite off of the larger pieces and handed it to Khari. She told Khari to take it home with her as a reminder of her trip to Zaofu. Khari covered the small piece, quickly uncovering the meteorite shaped into the city. Suyin turned her head a bit to look at all the detail that was placed into Khari’s piece of work. Suyin couldn’t believe that Khari could put so much detail into her creation, considering she was only in the city for two weeks and it was a small piece of meteorite. Suyin pulled Mala to the side as Khari reshaped the meteorite again. The two women watched Khari until Suyin told her to close her eyes and bend the first thing she saw. Khari began to easily bend but made a face as if she were in distress. When the meteorite finally dropped in her hands, she opened her eyes. The three looked at the small piece shaped like Lin and Tenzin. Suyin used her metalbending to pull the piece of work towards her. She slowly began to examine it before she looked over at Khari. It was perfect in every way. From Lin’s hair and scar to Tenzin’s tattoos and robes. She handed the piece to Mala. 

 

“Mala, she is an earthbending prodigy. These last two weeks I have spent with her, she has shown that she is not like other earthbenders her age. Maybe my mother but I know Lin and I were never like this. I wasn’t that good until my late teens, early twenties. I would say the same for Lin. What she did her first day here is not a common thing for earthbenders. That is something experienced benders know. Years of practices, like mid-teens to late teens practice. Maybe even later for most. If what you told me is true, Lin needs to help her practice. You should go back to Republic City early and tell Lin and Tenzin... everything. They will be mad but if Khari has shown signs of being a prodigy earlier my sister chose the avatar’s son over the Beifong family,” Suyin whispered to Mala. 

 

Mala smiled and nodded at Suyin before she strolled over to Khari. She informed Khari they would be going home a bit earlier than expected but Khari was fine with that. Suyin handed Khari one more gift. Khari was given two armbands with metal strips attached like Suyin’s armband. Mala and Khari soon left for Republic City but Khari was silent for most of the ride. The ride took all day and most of the night due to the traffic during the day. When they finally arrived the clock read two thirty. The driver pulled up to the docks and turned around in his seat. He saw both Khari and Mala fast asleep. He woke Mala to inform her that they had arrived in Republic City and were currently sitting at the docks. Mala smiled at Khari before she woke her up to tell her that it was time to go home. The two got out of the satomobile and slowly trudged to the ferry. Khari rubbed her eyes as she laid down on the ferry. She soon felt Mala shaking her awake again. She stretched before she trudged up the temple stairs with Mala not far behind her. Khari tilted her head when she saw the kitchen light on so she went to check out who could be up at this hour. When she arrived, she saw Katara and Kya standing by the sink talking about Lin. She dropped her bag and ran into her parent’s room to see if it was true. When she opened the door, she saw her mother feeding a little baby boy with dark brown hair. Khari slammed the door closed, waking the baby and most of the people in the temple. Lin ran out of the room after Khari but she still continued to storm off. Lin wrapped her metal cables around Khari’s wrist to make her stop but she only looked forward before she turned the metal on her armband into a blade to cut the cable. Lin froze as she flashed back to the day she arrested Suyin. Khari was about to cut the cable but Iroh grabbed her arm. Khari was surprised to see that Iroh had grabbed her. 

 

“You’re protecting her? They couldn’t even find me while I was with Councilwoman Mala to tell me there was a new addition to the family. I’m probably not important to you or them,” Khari fumed as she yanked her arm out of Iroh’s grasp. 

 

Khari darted past Lin and Iroh followed her. Khari watched as Tenzin gave her brother the attention she always wanted. She walked in the room without drawing any attention. She was almost next to Tenzin when Iroh grabbed her and held her. She tried to get away but had no success. 

 

“Iroh, let me go! I said let me go!” Khari demanded as she elbowed him in the ribs. 

 

Iroh still held onto Khari with the pain in his ribs. Khari continued to kick and demand Iroh let her go. Tenzin pulled the young baby out of the way as Khari act out. Tenzin had gotten into the hallway as Khari got out of Iroh’s grasp. Tenzin was further down the hall so Khari punched the wall, sending cracks up the wall and through the roof before it collapsed chunks of ceiling a few feet in front of Tenzin. Tenzin stopped and stared at the chunks of earth before he turned around to look at Khari. He was confused on why Lin was only standing there as Khari acted out. Khari walked around Lin, making Tenzin nervous as she got closer. Khari smiled at the baby as she got closer. She tried to get a better look but Tenzin pulled the baby closer to him. Khari took another step closer, making Tenzin stick one of his hands out. As Khari lifted her next foot Tenzin sent a strong blast of wind, knocking her back. Khari turned the metal on her armbands into metal blades to dig into the ground to stop herself from moving anywhere. The blast of wind snapped Lin back into reality. As both Khari and Lin got back up Lin wrapped her metal cables around Khari’s wrists. Tenzin walked into their room, soon returning with platinum shackles. Khari looked at both her parents in disbelief before she went to clear the debris away. She sprinted into the courtyard to try and get away from her parents. Lin and Tenzin followed her and they were followed by Iroh. After hearing the disturbance everyone started to quickly make their way towards the courtyard. Iroh looked at Khari then Izumi. 

 

“Mom, don’t let them do this to Khari! Don’t let them chain her up like some prisoner!” Iroh shouted. 

 

“Woah, no one is going to take Khari anywhere, especially not in chains. She is only a child and none of us want to see a child in chains. There is no one that stupid,” Izumi told Iroh before she looked over at Tenzin with wide eyes. 

 

“It’s for the protection of Mica and Meelo. She could hurt them with her earthbending. They are so little and they are the only two people other than myself in the Air Nation. She doesn’t realize what she is capable of some days. It’s.... It’s just better this way,” Tenzin tried to defend his actions. 

 

“BETTER?! Better for who Tenzin? Lin? The boys? Khari? Ah, that’s right it’s better for you! You don’t even know if Meelo will be an airbender. I’ll tell you what you do know. You know that Khari still sticks out and that concerns you. She doesn’t fit in your picture perfect family. Your solution is to lock her away until she is who knows how old but I’m not going to stand by as that happens. Khari isn’t one of Lin’s prisoners, she is your child,” Kya snapped. 

 

Tenzin ignored Kya and handed Meelo to Katara. He went to put the shackles on Khari’s wrist but Kya pulled water out of her water skin, hitting Tenzin. Tenzin sent an air blast but Kya avoided it only to hit him with a water whip. Lin rolled her eyes as she sent a chunk of earth at Kya but it was crushed by a large fire blast. Everyone looked to find that Izumi had been the one to send the blast. The children raised their eyebrows because Izumi didn’t like to use her bending. The four started to fight amongst each other. Khari stood there as the four continued to fight. She looked down at the shackles before she looked back at the fight. She picked the shackles up and handed them to Iroh. Iroh looked at Khari as she put her wrists out and looked down at the ground. Iroh was hesitant but he knew Khari would do it if he didn’t. He shoved the shackles at her, making her look back at him. Khari put one shackle on herself before she let a tear fall. Khari let another tear fall before she put the other shackle on. The four adults stopped fighting and turned their attention to Khari who had her head down. Izumi and Kya looked at Khari in disbelief. Tenzin looked at Lin before he walked over to grab Khari. Lin followed Tenzin and the two guided Khari towards the stairs to the dock. 

 

“Lin, if you and Tenzin lock my granddaughter up in those chains and in any form of prison, I want you to know a few things. One, I’m going to leave tonight. Once I leave, I won’t come back. I will never talk to you or Tenzin again. I can’t believe that you could be so stupid to not only think about putting Khari in a special prison but build the prion and actually do it. I’m ashamed to call you my daughter. In fact, I’m ashamed to even call you a Beifong,” Toph confessed. 

 

“I understand. If that is what you want to do, I won’t try to fight you. I am just trying to do what is best for my family. Like I said I understand and just know that I love you,” Lin expressed. 

 

Everyone’s jaw dropped as Toph nodded. Toph walked over to Khari, kissing her cheek before she walked into the temple to pack her things. Khari was guided by Lin and Tenzin to the stables so they could go on Oogi to reach their destination. Khari didn’t dare to talk to her parents the whole flight about what was going on. Khari noticed that they were heading for the outer part of the city. When they landed, she saw that there were members of the White Lotus surrounding a special looking prison. The doors opened and Tenzin nudged Khari in. Khari noticed the room was lit with green gems and there were two platinum chains on the ground. Khari knew she would never be able to bend anything in the room. Lin chained both of Khari’s wrist before she removed the shackles. Lin went to kiss Khari’s forehead but Khari backed away from her. Lin tried again but Khari turned herself to avoid Lin. Lin gave Khari a hurt look before she left. Khari took her shoes off and tried to get a feel for the room. She could tell that Tenzin had never left. 

 

“Well? Leave already! GO! Go to your wife and your precious little airbenders! Don’t come back! I hate you! I never want to see you again!” Khari sobbed. 

 

Tenzin sighed as he walked over to Khari. He tried to hug her but Khari pushed him away before the chains pulled back on her wrist. Khari dropped to the ground and continued to sob. Tenzin stood and watched for a moment before he turned to leave. He nodded at the White Lotus members who began to pull levers to shut the door, leaving Khari by herself. A few hours had gone by and the door opened again. The royal family, Bumi, Katara, Kya, Sokka, Suki, and Toph entered the room before the door shut. Kya ran over to Khari, picking up her wrist in utter disbelief that her own brother could do this to Khari. Kya tried to hug Khari but she pushed her away. Everyone stared at the two for a moment. Iroh crouched down in front of Khari, hoping she would look at him. He lifted her head so he could look into her olive green eyes. When Khari looked into Iroh’s gold before she grabbed his face. She kissed him, making everyone raise their eyebrows in shock. Iroh pulled back and Khari looked down at the ground. 

 

“Leave. Don’t come back. In fact, don’t even look back. I want you to forget everything Iroh. Like they said it is better that way... for everyone,” Khari mumbled. 

 

“No! Don’t do this. Khari, don’t push everyone away and put a wall up. Please. I get your parents are idiots but please everyone here care for you. They love you. I love you. Khari for us don’t do this,” Iroh pleaded. 

 

“Did he just tell Khari he loved her?” Izumi asked Kimiko. 

 

“Yea mom. You’re like two years behind. I guess it took this to make Iroh see the truth,” Kimiko informed Izumi. 

 

“I think he is a protective big brother type of love,” Kya chimed in. 

 

“Shut up I can’t hear with you three talking over here. I want to see if Khari would answer letters if I send them to her,” Bumi told the three. 

 

“Out! GO! All of you! I don’t want to talk to any of you! I want to be left alone!” Khari shouted. 

 

The group stared at Khari as she shoved Iroh. Bumi and Sokka helped Iroh off the ground before they all left. After the door closed Khari began to cry. Iroh turned around and started to pound on the platinum before he slid down. He still continued to occasionally pound on the platinum, making the White Lotus members move towards him. Izumi cleared her throat and the four members froze where they stood. Khari listened to the banging and began to cry harder. She couldn’t do anything to make it stop so she listened to the banging as she cried. Outside of Khari’s prison cell Izumi walked up to Iroh, placing her hand on his shoulder. She sighed as she thought about what to say to the prince. Iroh looked up and Izumi smiled at him briefly. 

 

“No, I don’t know what we can do right now. We will do something. We won’t let her sit in there. I promise Iroh. Fire Lord’s promise that we will all look into ways to get her out of there without causing anymore problems. I want everything to be better for Khari. If she has to come back with any of us after all of this, then so be it. For now, we must go home and everyone must go where they are going so we can look into options. We will get her out,” Izumi assured Iroh. 

 

Khari thought about how the new addition destroyed the family. Once her brother was born she was thrown in prison and her Grandma Toph said she was never coming back. Khari wondered if having a new addition was like this for every family or just hers. Khari pulled at the chains to try and get her wrist out or see if some how she could use her bending to get out. She stopped trying after two hours of pulling. Her wrist were red and even bloody in some spots. She began to slam the chains on the ground hoping that it would do something but it did nothing. A few hours later two members of the White Lotus brought her something to eat and a note. 

 

Khari, 

 

We are sorry. We do love you but right now it isn’t safe for you to be around the baby. Your mother and I will be there to visit soon and get you out when it is safe for Meelo. 

 

Love, Dad 

 

Khari crushed the note and threw it across the cell. A new addition cost her everything. She looked up at the White Lotus members and told them no visitors no matter who came. Khari thought about her brothers and the look they received from her father. Khari has gotten that look in so long. She started to cry again as she thought about her brothers. 

 

(Author’s Note: Yup so Tenzin pretty much pulled like a worst dad of the year move. I figured it would be awesome for Khari to meet Suyin. I think Khari is honestly a mixture of Lin, Suyin, and Toph so I thought maybe that would be a good visit. I also threw Hikarri in there because it seems a lot of people love to hate her. Also you see more Iroh protecting Khari and getting upset by Lin and Tenzin’s parenting. I hope you liked this chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Let me know.)


	6. Air Temple Island

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my own characters and ideas 

 

Chapter Six: Air Temple Island 

 

One Year Later 

 

Khari started to rub her wrist like she did every day for the last six months. Khari thought about the six months she was in the prison. She had pulled on the chains every day for five months. When her parents finally got her out the chains had blood on them and Khari’s wrists were so badly cut, she returned to the island with bandages. Healers had to come to the island every day for weeks to make sure she would be okay. She couldn’t bend or put the armbands on that Suyin had given her. Once Khari could bend Lin offered to practice with her but Khari avoided her parents as much as possible. She eventually stopped eating with everyone and stopped talking to them. She would leave her room after her parents left for work and go back in as soon as they got home. Lin and Tenzin figured Khari just needed her space but after six months Lin started to grow concerned. One night after work, she knocked on Khari’s door before, she walked in the room. She saw Khari sitting on her bed staring at her wrist, occasionally jerking it up. Lin walked over to Khari but she never looked up or noticed her. Khari finally looked over at Lin but she didn’t say anything to her. Lin crouched down in front of Khari but Khari looked away from her. Lin gently grabbed Khari’s chin and pulled her face so she could look at her. She gave Khari a small smile but Khari only stared at her. 

 

“Khari, what is wrong? Why are you being like this?” Lin wondered. 

 

“If you really loved me you would know already. I want you and dad to leave me alone okay. You have done it my whole life anyway so stop pretending that now that I’m out of that prison things will be different. The only difference is I realized how terrible you and dad are as parents. Oh, I also realized how badly I can’t wait to get away from the both of you. I can’t believe I ever looked up to you or dad. Now get out because I hate you like you both hate me,” Khari confessed. 

 

Lin couldn’t believe that’s how Khari really felt. Khari wouldn’t even look at Lin but Lin didn’t want to leave. Lin didn’t understand how Khari thought that Tenzin hated her. She didn’t understand how Khari could think she hated her. Lin walked out of the room, hurt by what Khari had said. Lin walked by Tenzin with tears in her eyes. Tenzin looked back at Lin before he looked at Khari’s open door. He wondered what Khari could have said to upset Lin so badly. When Tenzin walked into Khari’s room, he found her facing the wall, occasionally wiping her eyes. He sat on her bed, placing a hand on her shoulder but Khari pushed him away. Tenzin lowered his head as he walked out of the room, never looking back at Khari. Tenzin smiled when he saw Mica playing with Meelo. He wished Khari would come join the rest of the family instead of staying in her room all the time. Khari heard her brothers laughing outside her door and she smiled a bit. She thought about the day she came back to the island. Mica had run up to her and started to talk her ear off. Tenzin had given her a small push towards her room but Khari didn’t move. After months in the cell Khari had gotten use to the White Lotus so her father shoving her a bit wouldn’t bother her. Khari continued to tell herself that was months ago but it still bothered her. There was a knock at the door before the door opened. Khari didn’t turn to see who walked in but she heard a click of a plate and bowl touching her table. The person never said a word and they left as quickly as they came. Khari looked at the food on her table before she turned to face the wall. She had no desire to eat anything. She only wanted a different family because wishing for this one to love her wasn’t working. Khari fell asleep an hour later and Lin came to get the untouched food an hour after Khari fell asleep. She sighed as she looked at the untouched meal and looked at Khari asleep. Lin grabbed an extra blanket out of Khari’s closet, covering her and kissing the top of her head. Khari pulled the blanket closer as Lin collected the dishes. Before Lin shut the door, she smiled at Khari one more time. Lin wondered if Khari was starting to come around. The next morning Lin and Tenzin decided to stay on the island an extra hour to see if Khari would come out but there was no such luck. The instant Oogi took off Khari left her room. 

 

“You’re really upsetting them. Mom was crying last night and dad said no airbending practice all week. They are upset that you want nothing to do with them. Show them you care a little. Show them you love them,” Mica told Khari. 

 

“ME?! I tried to show them every day I loved them. I tried to make them realize I cared about them more than they could ever know. I tried but they didn’t. The day I became an earthbender dad didn’t want anything to do with me and the day you became an airbender it was all about you. I was heartbroken each time they refused to show me any love. Then they locked me in a prison for six months. I felt absolutely no love from my parents my whole life. I would rather be dead than here with them every day,” Khari confessed. 

 

“You can’t possibly mean that. What about Meelo and I? We love you. Do you hate me too because I’m an airbender? Why do you hate Meelo? Why do you want to get away from us? Why do you act like the Beifongs are better off without you?” Mica questioned Khari. 

 

“Not all the Beifongs, just these Beifongs. Grandma Toph treats me better than this family. I also met Aunt Suyin and Uncle Baatar last year. We have cousins. They welcomed me with open arms. Imagine what they would do with the rest of the family. Mom and dad are why our family is broken. Aunt Kya and Uncle Bumi are so furious with dad they don’t want to talk to him right now. We already know the Aunt Suyin thing. Uncle Sokka only talked to dad because he had to and now, he does because I’m out. Gran Gran wouldn’t talk to mom or dad until they got out. Grandma Toph said she wasn’t talking to them if they locked me up. No one here has heard from the Royal Family and they were like family to us. Aunt Suki even cut them off. We are a broken family because of them. I don’t want to be part of that. I want to be a whole family. Now go because I don’t want to be part of this broken family right now,” Khari told Mica. 

 

Mica rolled his eyes as he thought about how Khari was acting. Khari practiced her metalbending all day until she saw Oogi above then she made her way back towards her room. She was almost at her room when she felt someone grab her. When she looked back, she saw her father standing there, upset by what she would assume her ignoring him. She pulled away and locked herself in her room. Lin and Tenzin both stared at Khari’s seat at the dinner table as she stayed in her room yet again. Everyone continued to eat in silence, hoping Khari would at least come out to get something to eat but she never did. Later in the night when everyone had gone to sleep Khari snuck out of her room to grab something from the kitchen to eat. She took her rice into the courtyard so she could see the lights of Republic City. After Khari decided she was done picking at her rice, she slowly made her way for the small pond on the island. She stared at the small tree in the middle that sat on a small piece of earth. Khari sat down, looking at her reflection in the water. She never heard Tenzin walk out into the courtyard but he soon stood behind her. Khari stared at his reflection in the water as well as her own. She tilted her head a bit as the fish swam around in the pond. Tenzin soon sat next to Khari, turning her to face him. Khari saw the worried look on his face but she didn’t really care. 

 

“Khari, can we talk about things? Things have been different since you got home and I just want them to go back to normal. I know it will be hard but Khari, I want you to understand your mother and I miss you. Please, even if you don’t want to talk to me, talk to your mother,” Tenzin pleaded. 

 

“Daddy, there is nothing to talk about. You both locked me in a prison for six months without a second though. You said it was for the best for everyone but it wasn’t. I sat in that cell every day and thought what could I have done that was so bad that my own parents could throw me in a prison cell. I one day realized it wasn’t me but you that was the terrible thing. No real parent would lock their child away like that. Like always you thought about the airbenders in the family. You don’t love me because I’m not an airbender. You’ve made it pretty clear, even without words. I’m sorry okay. I’m sorry that I didn’t come out the way you wanted. I’m sorry I ended up an earthbender. I just want you and mom to leave me alone. You should be good at that considering you’ve done it just about my whole life...” Khari trailed off as she stood. 

 

Tenzin reached for her but Khari pulled away. She wiped the tears away as she started to walk towards her room. As Khari walked by Lin opened the door to see Khari rush by with tears in her eyes. Lin sighed as she closed the door. Lin stared at Meelo as he slept but she still thought about Khari. When Tenzin returned to the room, they both decided to try and talk to Khari one more time before they finally went to bed for the night. When they opened the door to Khari’s room, they saw that she was staring at a picture of herself with Aang and Katara, Khari didn’t even turn around when the two walked in her room. Tenzin cleared his throat but Khari was fixated on the picture. Lin touched Khari’s arm to turn her around but Khai pulled away. She slammed the picture down on the table before she spun around. 

 

“Don’t! You don’t get to come here and act like you care and love me after what you did. Six months! You left me in there for six months! No parent could say they love their child after they did that! I don’t even want to know what you told people! The only thing I was guilty of was being an earthbender who wanted attention from her airbender father. I’m sorry! You don’t love me and I don’t love you!” Khari shouted. 

 

Lin and Tenzin both felt like they had been slapped across the face. They stared at Khari for a moment before they heard her door slide open. The three turned their attention to the door to find Mica standing there with a sleepy look on his face. Tenzin tried to reassure the young boy that everything was okay but Mica knew better. Lin rushed out of the room and quickly went to find her bag that she would occasionally take to Headquarters. Once she found it, she dumped everything on the floor before she rushed back to Khari’s room. She threw the large bag at Khari and told her to start packing. Everyone in the room looked at Lin before they looked at Khari. Khari knew what Lin was hinting at so she threw the bag on her bed. Khari started to grab clothes out of her drawers, shoving them into the bag. She grabbed the pictures of her with Royal Family, her grandparents, Mica and the Royal siblings, her Aunt Kya and Uncle Bumi, the family photo and the one with Sokka and Suki. She continued to shove clothes in the bag but she stopped for a moment. She looked at the book on her night stand. The last gift she had received from her Grandpa Aang. She was using the metal necklace her Grandpa Toph had given her as a bookmark for the time being. She gently wrapped it in the last of her clothes. Khari placed both her armbands and cables on before she continued to get ready. She pulled the piece of meteorite that she had wrapped on her arm off, making three separate pieces. She placed one back around her arm before she walked over to Mica. She wrapped one piece around his arm and held the final piece in her hand until she grabbed the bag. Once she grabbed the bag, she walked into her parents' room. She wrapped the final piece around Meelo’s small arm. Khari grabbed her things and hugged Mica. Mica started to cry and begged Khari to stay but she already knew that she couldn’t. Lin pulled Mica back and put her arm across Tenzin’s chest to keep him back. 

 

“If she doesn’t feel loved she can leave. I’m not going to force her to stay on the island anymore. Let her find out how the real-world works,” Lin said coldly. 

 

Khari turned her back to her parents without another word. Khari could still hear Mica crying as she walked down the stairs. She heard him screaming at their parents about how Khari should be on the island. When she finally got to the ferry Khari stared at it until she felt she was finally ready to leave. As the ferry left the island it started to rain which made Khari cover her bag. When she finally got to the city, she started to look around but she knew couldn’t really go anywhere due to the fact her parents kicked her off the island with no money. She figured she would start walking in the direction of the Fire Nation. If anyone would know what to do it would be Lord Zuko, Lady Mai, and Fire Lord Izumi. She had been walking for what seemed like forever, probably because it was raining when someone pulled up right in front of her. When the driver got out, she recognized him. He extended his arm to take her bag. Once he put her bag in the trunk, he opened the back door for her. When Khari finally sat in the car, she saw Mala sitting there with a concerned look on her face. Mala reached under the seat, grabbing a towel for Khari. As Khari dried herself off the driver and Mala both discussed what they were going to do. Mala finally smiled at Khari before she began to question her. 

 

“Khari why do you have that huge bag? Why aren’t you on the island? Why are you in the rain? Aren’t your parents going to be concerned?” Mala questioned. 

 

“They threw me off the island. The bag would be all my possessions. I was on my way to the Fire Nation Royal Palace when you picked me up,” Khari informed her. 

 

“Ms. Mala, if you don’t mind, I would be more than willing to drop Miss. Beifong off before I drop you off. That way we know she arrived safely at the palace,” the driver offered. 

 

Mala nodded as the driver smiled at Khari. Khari smiled at both Mala and the driver before she yawned. Mala pulled Khari closer as the driver handed Mala his jacket. It didn’t take long for Khari to fall asleep but Mala on the other hand struggled to sleep most of the night. When they got to the Fire Nation Mala was finally able to fall asleep. The two were still asleep when they arrived at the palace but were soon woken up by a guard that knocked on the driver side widow. Khari opened her eyes briefly to see the driver talking to a guard but soon closed them again. The driver pulled to the side and opened Khari’s door for the guard. Khari looked at the open door, covering her eyes from the sun that was coming through. Khari got out of the Satomobile while rubbing her eyes. The driver handed Khari her things and the guard led her into the palace. She continued to follow the guard through the palace until they were in the dining area. Everyone looked up to see Khari standing in the doorway. Khari saw that Sokka and Suki were sitting at the table but didn’t understand considering it was when they usually took their trip to the South Pole and Kyoshi Island. Zuko looked at the bag Khari had and already knew what had happened. He nodded at the guard who grabbed Khari’s arm to guide her. Khari flashed back to when she was being kicked off the island. Khari used her earthbending to knock the guard against the wall, knocking him unconscious. She felt the air under her feet pick up before she felt something touch her arm. She looked down to see airbender tattoos when she looked back the hand was gone. Khari looked at everyone at the table before she ran out. Kimiko pushed herself away from the table, running after Khari. When Kimiko found Khari, she was sitting next to a pond feeding a few turtle ducks. As Kimiko slowly approached Khari, she stopped feeding the animals and lifted her head. 

 

“Iroh, I really don’t feel like talking about it right now. All I feel like saying is mom and dad kicked me off the island and I didn’t know where else to go,” Khari managed to say. 

 

“First, I want to say how offended I am that you think I trudge around like my brother. Khari, Iroh isn’t here anymore. Grandpa Zuko and Sokka pulled some serious strings to help him get into the United Forces early. He’s been gone since the day after his seventeenth birthday. He blames himself for what happened to you. He thinks that he could have done something. That you pushed everyone away because of him. Maybe you should write to him and Bumi to tell them you are here. I’m sure they would love to hear from you,” Kimiko told Khari. 

 

Khari looked back at Kimiko who was smiling at her. She knew the princess was right about writing to both Iroh and Bumi. Khari nodded and Kimiko led Khari to what would be her room while she stayed at the palace. She stared at both pieces of paper in front of her, both blank. She couldn’t believe that with everything that had happened since she saw both men, she had only put their names on the pieces of paper. She continued to click the pencil against the desk until she finally figured out what she was going to say to them. It had been an hour and a half later but she finally finished both letter and had them in envelopes to be sent. Khari found Kimiko to ask where she would put them and Kimiko handed them straight to a guard. She told him to make sure both men got the letters right away. Khari smiled at the guard as he nodded at both her and Kimiko before he took off. Khari thought about how her uncle and Iroh would react to hearing from her after a year. After how she had treated them the last time, she saw them. She could feel Kimiko staring at her but she didn’t bother to look up at her. Kimiko didn’t push Khari but she pulled something out of her pocket for Khari. Kimiko grabbed Khari’s hand soon wrapping it around the item before she left. Khari looked at her hand then Kimiko before she looked back down at her hand. When she finally looked to see what it was, she saw a folded letter that had her name on it. She wondered in the letter was from Iroh or Kimiko. She tried to avoid everyone as she made her way back to her room at the palace but she bumped into Sokka. Sokka watched as Khari clenched onto the letter before she looked at him. He had seen her clench onto very few items like she was clenching to the letter. He stepped aside so Khari could continue to her destination. When Khari got to her room, she used metal to make a bar to go across the door so no one could get in. Khari sat on the bed, eyeing the letter for an hour before she decided to open it. She didn’t even read it because she was so unfocused. She was eventually able to focus enough that she could read it. She saw that it was from Iroh which made her smile a bit. 

 

Dear K, 

 

I know every single letter I have sent you so far has been sent back but I wanted to try one final time. I know you want to talk to someone. I want to tell you that I am about to leave for the United Forces. Grandpa Zuko helped me get in early. K, I really miss you and it’s hard not talking to you. I really wish you would have accepted one of my letters. I care about you and watching you get shackled to the ground that day crushed me. I couldn’t do anything and I felt so helpless. Then when you asked me to forget everything, it was worse. Khari, the memories I’ve made with you are the best memories anyone could ask for and I would never want to forget them. I don’t want to forget you. Please, Khari just let me in. I just want things to be okay between us before I leave for the United Forces. 

 

From, your Prince 

 

Khari stared at the letter as a tear started to run down her cheek. The tears started to slowly drip onto the letter which made Khari put the letter down to prevent it from getting ruined. Khari started to cry harder but soon stopped when there was a knock at the door. She removed the metal bar she had made and the door soon opened. Khari soon saw Izumi and Zuko there with a look of concern across their face. Khari looked back down at the ground. She had pushed Iroh away and now he was gone. She didn’t even know where he was. She would have no clue where to look for him. She ran over to Zuko, clinging to him as the tears started to run down her cheeks again. Zuko placed his hand on Khari’s back as he tried to comfort her. Zuko guided Khari down the hall and nodded at a guard who would grab Khari’s bag. Izumi and Zuko led Khari into Iroh’s room and had her things placed in in his closet. She looked up at the two while they gave her a brief smile. Khari went to sit on Iroh’s bed as though of all the times she ran around the palace with him. 

 

Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom 

 

Iroh was cleaning his boots for the third time today. He tried so hard to stay focused on his duties to the United Force but it was hard to not think about Khari. He was suddenly called by is commanding officer as well as everyone around him. They would be starting a training exercise to prepare for an ambush. Iroh didn’t understand how they were training for an ambush if they were being told about it. Iroh saw something coming towards him out of the corner of his eye. He did a maneuver he had seen Khari do many times as a defense. Iroh waited until what he now knew was a boulder was close enough before he turned and stuck his leg out, shooting a large flame. The boulder soon broke apart and the group was on high alert. There was soon water and fire coming in their direction. Iroh commanded the earthbenders to put a wall up as a defense. When the attacks hit the wall, they crumbled but the soldiers were still standing. Two firebenders jumped out, making Iroh command the waterbenders to take them down. The earthbenders slammed their feet which knocked soldiers from the ambush in the air. The soldier in Iroh’s group began to attack but he waited until people landed before he attacked anyone. Once the final person landed in front of him, he looked up at them to see Bumi staring him in the face. Iroh hit the pressure points in Bumi’s shoulders before he bent his arms back and used the small piece of rope, he had always carried to tie Bumi’s hands. The commanding officer smiled at Iroh before he wrote some things down and dismissed everyone. Iroh apologized to Bumi as he helped him up from the ground. As Iroh and Bumi were walking to a spot to hang out on base they were stopped by a guard who handed them their letters. Iroh ran his hand over the letter as he stared at his name. He knew it was a long shot but he was hoping Khari had finally written him. He knew if she had Kimiko would have sent the letter to him immediately. Bumi stared at his letter and wondered who could have written it. Kya and Katara had sent him letters a few days ago and Tenzin never writes to him. The two men looked at each other before they looked back at each other. The two found the closet place to sit down and ripped open their letters. Iroh began to slowly read his. 

 

Dear Iroh, 

 

You’re right you are my prince. Kimiko gave me your last letter. I am so sorry I never accepted any of your letters while my parents locked me up. I was hurt and angry and I took it out on the wrong people. I hope you can forgive me for what I did to you. Iroh if you don’t write back, I would understand. I just want you to know that I am proud of you for joining the United Forces. I think it is something my Grandpa Aang would not only expect from you but be proud of you for. He always told me he saw great things for the both of us. That’s not the only reason I’m writing you. I’m at the palace and it is temporary but it isn’t a visit. Mom and Dad kicked me off the island because I told them I didn’t feel loved. I guess I had to face the facts eventually. I know that even if you aren’t physically here you are still here for me. I’ll miss you causing trouble with me. You’re too good to me. You have protected me my whole life and stood by me no matter what. Come home to me safe and sound. 

 

Love, K 

 

Iroh stared at the words on the paper for several minutes. The last sentence and how Khari had ended her letter made his heart stop a bit. She wanted him to come home to her. Plus, she never signed a letter love K before. He wondered if this had anything to do with what he said to her in the cell. Iroh looked up at Bumi to see him still reading his letter. He wondered if Khari had written Bumi too. He began to reread the letter with a small smile on his face as he thought about his memories with Khari. A tear started to roll down his cheek as he thought about the last time, he saw her. He soon felt Bumi staring at him so he wiped the tear away before he looked up at Bumi. When he looked up at Bumi he became a little concerned for him. Moments earlier Bumi had torn his letter open to read it at the same pace as Iroh. He stared at the letter for a while after due to what was on the letter. 

 

Dear Uncle Bumi, 

 

My brave Uncle Bumi how I wish telling you sorry would be enough for how I treated you the last time I saw you. Don’t ever let our family make you feel bad about who you are. You may not be a bender but that doesn’t make you any less of a person. I look up to you and Aunt Kya instead of Mom and Dad to be honest. You two were there for me more even without being on the island all the time. Speaking of your loving brother he and Mom kicked me off the island. I’m at the Fire Nation Royal for right now but I’m sure I’ll eventually make it down to Gran Gran and Aunt Kya. Uncle Bumi, I really miss you and all your jokes. I hope I can see you soon. Please come home safe. 

 

Love, Khar 

 

Bumi and Iroh continued to stare at each other. They both wanted to request leave to go to Khari but they knew that they would have to give a reason and that wasn’t a very good one. The two both tucked their letters in their inner jacket pocket of their uniforms before they made their way for dinner. The two never talked about their letters but they did talk about Khari. Bumi would catch Iroh smiling once and awhile as they continued to talk about Khari. Bumi paid for the meal and the two went to find something to do. 

 

Fire Nation Royal Palace 

 

Khari paced around Iroh’s room for several hours as she thought about how the two men would react to the letters. The door opened slightly for Kimiko to give Khari a concerned look. Kimiko shut the door to give Khari her space. She knew Khari would eventually wear herself out. Two more hours later Kimiko opened the door slightly to see the adults standing in Iroh’s room as Khari lay fast asleep clutching one of the two pillows on the bed. Izumi was sitting on the bed behind Khari, running her hand through her hair which was now undone for the night. Mai was wiping the few tears that had still managed to fall while Khari slept. Suki quietly picked up Khari’s things she had scattered across the floor. Sokka and Zuko whispered about what they would do about the situation at hand. Kimiko looked at all the adults before she pushed the door open and walked into the room. Everyone looked at her but Kimiko was focused on Khari. The girl that was always so strong had finally broken. Kimiko sat at the edge of the bed. She placed her hand on Khari’s and watched as she gasped and sat up. Khari looked at Kimiko but she didn’t say a word. Kimiko soon left without saying another word to head to her room. The adults in the room looked at Khari as she stared at the wall. Khari eventually laid back down and felt someone running their fingers through her hair as she fell back asleep. Kimiko sat in her room at her desk staring at the paper she had addressed to Lin and Tenzin. She knew she had to say something to them now that Iroh wasn’t there. She felt like it was her duty as a Royal Child and Khari’s friend. Kimiko had managed to compose herself so she wouldn’t say anything that could back fire on herself as she wrote to Lin and Tenzin. She looked for the nearest guard and told them to make sure the letter got to Air Temple Island as soon as possible. She told the guard it was very important that the letter arrived to the island as quickly as possible. The guard nodded at Kimiko before he started to run down the hallway. As Kimiko shut the door to her room, she thought about what she had said in her letter. She wondered what would happen after the letter reached the island and when her mother found out what she did. 

 

Air Temple Island 

 

Lin and Tenzin had yet to sleep since the Khari incident making the two very exhausted. Lin had spent some time in Khari’s room. She eventually came out when it was time to go to work. She and Tenzin didn’t speak as they got ready for their day. As the two silently walked into the courtyard they were stopped by one of the Air Acolytes. They were soon handed a letter which made them look at each other. Tenzin soon started to open the letter and he read it to himself. He stared at the letter for a few moments before he handed it to Lin. Lin looked at Tenzin before she looked down at the letter. She saw the mark of the Royal Family before she started to read it. 

 

Dear Lin and Tenzin, 

 

I am absolutely ashamed to know you. I thought after what you did to Khari last year you couldn’t do much worse but I was wrong. You are two of the most deplorable people I know and that is saying something considering I am a Royal child so I’m always around politicians. She is crushed and you have showed her time and time again that you will never be there for her. Every adult wants to say something to you but most of them have to bite their tongue due to potentially being in the papers and public apologizes needed afterwards but I’m just a teenager so it will be looked as acting out. I can’t believe Avatar Aang’s son turned into such a cold person. He cared for everything. He wouldn’t even swat a fly away. Toph, well she protected Khari but she was still a hard ass. I wouldn’t want to be you when Toph finds out what you did to her favorite grandchild. Yes, I said favorite grandchild. She told Iroh and I that she won’t tell Khari or any of you this but Khari is her favorite because she reminds her of not only herself but of Lin and Suyin. My family has treated Khari more like family than you two ever have. Even Suyin showed her more love than you have. I wonder if you have heard her laugh and I mean really laugh. Khari faked so much to make the both of you happy. That is how she is though. Khari always wanted to make you two happy and proud of her but she just wasn’t good enough for you. Tenzin, she learned the airbending techniques to make you happy because she knew you wanted her to be an airbender. Lin, she tried so hard to be the earthbender and metalbender you wanted her to be but no matter how hard she tried she felt like she wasn’t good enough. If you want to make it up to your daughter and bring her home, she is at the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Be the parents Khari needs you to be. Be the ones you should have been all these years. 

 

From Kimiko 

 

Lin looked down at the ground as tear ran down her cheek. She wondered if she had really been too hard on Khari. Lin thought about going to the palace for a moment but Khari had already told them she didn’t feel love. Lin started to walk away without another word but she felt Tenzin grab her hand. Lin looked back at her hand before she pulled away. Tenzin sighed as he watched Lin walk down the stairs. Tenzin soon followed Lin and the two stood on the dock in silence until Lin finally spoke. 

 

“Oh Tenzin, what have we done? What happened?” Lin asked. 

 

“What have WE done? No, the question is what have you done? I mean I know what you did. You kicked Khari off the island because she said she didn’t feel loved. You are the reason she is gone!” Tenzin shouted. 

 

“My fault? You think this is all my fault? You’re not all innocent in this yourself Mr. airbending master. I don’t know if you ever noticed how you treat Khari but she doesn’t feel loved because of you. She had to be an airbender or she wasn’t your child. That’s the way it seemed anyway. It’s like you don’t really believe she is your child!” Lin shouted back. 

 

“That’s nonsense. I don’t understand why we are even having this argument. Khari is gone and I doubt she will ever come home again, even if we did try to go get her. Khari is just like you. She is very stubborn. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to sit on the opposite side of the ferry so I can concentrate on my work for the morning,” Tenzin finished. 

 

Lin watched as Tenzin walked to the far end of the ferry while she just stood on the ferry as soon as she stepped on board. The two both looked at Aang’s statue as they went by and wondered what he would think of everything going on right now. Lin looked over at Tenzin to see him looking at Aang’s statue. She didn’t understand how their family had fallen apart. She didn’t understand how she could let such a horrible thing happen. She wondered if her relationship with her mother affected her relationship with Khari. Lin didn’t have the best relationship with her mother so she didn’t have a great role model on how a mother should treat her daughter. Lin already knew after watching Tenzin for years that he would always be like Aang. No matter how hard she tried she knew that Tenzin would have a favorite. Lin had never realized that they were docked until she heard a car horn nearby. She noticed Tenzin was nowhere to be found but he never said goodbye. Lin sighed as she proceeded to Police Headquarters. Once Lin arrived everyone looked up to see if she would give any orders but she continued to her office. Lin slammed her office door and sat down with tears in her eyes. Lin looked up at the figure sitting in the corner of her office. Suyin strolled over to the chair in front of Lin’s desk and sat down. Lin slammed her fist on her desk but Suyin wasn’t fazed. She laughed a bit as her older sister lost her patience. 

 

“Lin, I’m not here for you. Well, in a way I’m not here for you. I’m here because I want Khari to come with me to Zaofu. Mom came and we worked out our difference. She told me what you did to Khari and I just think Khari should be with me instead of in that prison. At least someone would love her. You are wasting her talent. I can’t believe you could do this to a child,” Suyin admitted 

 

“She isn’t in the prison anymore. She isn’t on Air Temple Island either. In fact, she isn’t even in the city. I have no clue where she went. I told her to leave. She told me she didn’t feel loved so I didn’t want to force a child to stay where she didn’t feel loved. If you still want her go look for her,” Lin answered coldly. 

 

Suyin only stared at Lin before she finally grasped what she said. Suyin used her cables to grab a filing cabinet and threw it at Lin. Lin used her metalbending to move the filing cabinet. She then used her earthbending to shift the ground under Suyin, chucking her out of her office. The officers looked up but no one moved. When Lin stood in the doorway of her office, she stared her Suyin down, soon noticing her armbands. Both Lin and Suyin made blades out of the metal on their arm pieces as they ran towards each other. The two sisters soon collided with each trying to knock the other down. Suyin knocked Lin on her back but Lin kicked her feet out into Suyin’s stomach, knocking her into the air. Suyin landed on the ground but she took a chunk of the wall and threw it at Lin before she left. A few officers ran over to Lin to make sure she was okay but she told them to get back to work. Lin headed to her office soon slamming the door again. No dared to interrupt her the rest of the day. Everyone had left Tenzin alone in his office for the day to no meetings. No one knew why the two were acting the way they were but they didn’t dare to ask. Lin stayed at headquarters all day and for the night. Tenzin didn’t call to try to get her to the island. He wanted his space from her and he knew she felt the same way about him. He just wished his little girl would be in her room and he would be happy but he knew she wouldn’t come home now. He pushed her away just as Kya told him he would. He should have listened to her he told himself. He walked into his study and looked at pictures he had on his desk. He grabbed the picture of him and Khari a few weeks before it was discovered she was an earthbender. Khari was on his back and was kissing him on the cheek while he had a smile on his face. Tears started to form in his eyes making the picture become blurry before the tears started to fall on the picture. Tenzin turned to his desked and crouched down as he continued to cry with Khari’s pictured. Mica stood in the doorway holding Meelo as they both watched Tenzin break down. They wanted to go in but knew he wanted to be left alone. 

 

“My little girl come home, please. Khari, I’m sorry. Please, I love you just come home,” Tenzin pleaded with the picture, knowing it was no good. 

 

He looked at his sons and shouted at them to go to bed. He soon followed suit not to be heard from the rest of the night. He thought about going to the Fire Nation to try to bring Khari home. He soon started to cry again at the thought of her never speaking to him again. He fell asleep shortly after but didn’t sleep very well through the night. 

 

(Author’s note: So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I hope you are enjoying it so far. I love feedback. As you see I gave a lot of different areas and people this time. Like I said I hope you are enjoying it so far.)


	7. New Skills

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my own characters and ideas 

 

Chapter Seven: New Skills 

 

The next day Khari was slowly walking down the hallway when she heard her Uncle Sokka talking to Lord Zuko about how her parents said they were not coming for her. They said they just couldn’t do it. Khari ran to what was temporarily her room and began to throw her things. Khari found a picture she had of just herself and Lin and then she found a picture of herself with just Tenzin. She smashed both pictures on the ground at her feet before she continued to dig through her bag. She found the picture of herself with both her parents and smashed that one at her feet as well. The adults came in the room as Khari began to search through her bag again. She found the last picture she had taken with her family which was taken right after her wrist had healed. Someone called Khari’s name and she turned, throwing the picture at the wall. The adults ducked before the picture could hit them. Sokka turned back to see the shattered picture frame that held the picture of what looked like a happy family. Sokka grabbed the picture frame, making the glass fall to the ground. He smiled at the photo before he looked up at Khari. 

 

“I HATE THEM! They could at least pretend to love me! I tried so hard to be perfect for them! I wasn’t good enough to Dad because I wasn’t an airbender and Mom always found flaws with my earthbending. I don’t understand how a child has to live up to so much. I HATE THEM! I HATE THIS FAMILY!” Khari shouted. 

 

Her head soon snapped up when she heard a familiar voice she hadn’t heard in years. She heard about how her eyes were still the prettiest green that he would ever see. Khari looked at the doorway to get a small glimpse of an airbenders robes. Khari began to weave through the adults but Sokka was going to try and stop her so she slid under him and started to sprint down the hall. She got another glimpse of the robes but she didn’t see the person she wanted to. The adults ran out of the room and tried to chase Khari. Zuko commanded the guards to try to catch Khari but be cautious. Khari pulled a chunk of earth up and hit the two guards that stood in her way. Khari sprinted across the palace and into an area she had never been in before but when Zuko got there he tried to pull her out of the room. A book soon fell on the ground making everyone look in its direction. Khari finally managed to get out of Zuko’s grasp and went to pick up the book. She noticed that the book had no title on the front but when she opened it her name was there as well as a picture of her with her grandparents. Lord Zuko watched as Khari touched the first page of the book. He knew what the book was, which is why it was hidden in this room. When Khari finally flipped the page Zuko wondered if he should take the book from her. He wondered if she was ready for what was written in the book. He watched as Khari quickly flipped through the pages but he knew she couldn’t be reading that fast. 

 

The last few years have been very difficult for not only this family but me. I have gained not only one grandchild but two. I had to watch my son slowly pay less and less attention to my granddaughter Khari. I wish he would understand that even though she is an earthbender she does have amazing potential in the Air Nation. More than he truly realizes. I have been sitting with her when she is not learning to earthbend and I have noticed something felt off for a few months. Khari doesn’t realize it yet but she is spiritual connected like an airbender. I’m not quite sure how it is possible considering she is an earthbender but hopefully I will figure it out before I pass. Khari has shown that she is a very skilled earthbender at such a young age. I have noticed spots on the island that have obsidian but they are very small and at random spots. Khari asks Katara to place water in dirty so that she will have mud which she easily moves around. Katara and I both notice Khari tries to move the mud as if she was waterbending. She picks up on techniques and easily can use what she has seen as if she has been doing it for years. I have also noticed that when Bumi comes she will do hand to hand with him and his experience and size doesn’t matter with her. She can easily find his weak points and in a fight. Khari has shown that she will be very much like Toph and become an earthbending prodigy. I hope that I can get Lin and Tenzin to realize they need to pay attention to her more. I want them to understand they should be putting the important things first. I even discussed the issue with Lord Zuko to see what I should do about Lin and Tenzin but he said there isn’t much I can do. He said try to remind them every day hopefully they will get the picture. I know that Katara and I will give her more love than she could imagine. I love to see her face light up when Bumi and Kya come to visit the island. I know she idolizes both of them. Her bending improves when they are here as if she is trying to impress them. Khari I am so sorry for how they have treated you. I wish I could have done more. I want you to know that this family does love you. If you found this book your spiritual connection is becoming stronger. I wish I had the answer of why it happens but I was never able to find it before I got extremely sick. I hope one day you do get the answer. You are extremely smart and strong. Don’t forget you have the prettiest green eyes I’ve ever seen. I hope you know that as your Grandpa Aang I will always love you Khari. 

 

Khari ran her hand across the page before she looked at Lord Zuko. She shut the book and hugged it before a tear started to run down her cheek. She didn’t understand why he didn’t just tell her. She missed him but now she didn’t know what to do. She felt someone touch her shoulder but she didn’t want to talk. She placed the book on a nearby table before she left the room. Sokka and Zuko stared at each other as they both thought about what to do. Sokka pointed at Zuko before he ran after Khari. Khari sat on a bench and watched a few of the royal guards practice with their swords. She groaned before she laid on the bench. When Sokka found Khari, he ran over to her and crouched down in front of her. Khari placed her hand on his face, pushing him to the ground. Sokka propped himself up as he picked a stick up and started to poke Khari with it. Khari rolled her eyes at him which made him laugh a bit. The adults finally found the two and Suki sighed when she saw Sokka poking Khari. 

 

“Hey, so how about we make you a sword and I help you learn to use it? I know I told you not that long ago that I didn’t think you were ready but I think it might be good for you. I want you to know that someone in this family does care about you and love you,” Sokka told Khari. 

 

“Can I have a bow and some arrows too? Can they all be made from platinum so that a metalbender can’t take it from me? Can the Yuyan Archers teach me to have the precision they do with an arrow? Can everyone teach me to be as skilled with their weapons as they are?” asked excitedly. 

 

Zuko chuckled at the young girl as she continued to ask Sokka questions. Sokka finally got Khari to calm down he took her to a small area where the two began to work on her sword. The two spent most of the day in the area making the sword that would be Khari’s forever. When she was done, she wiped the sword down before she wiped her face. Sokka had Khari follow him to the area that the guards were practicing with their swords earlier in the day. Khari ran her hand across the blade of her sword before she followed Sokka into the center of practice area. Khari looked at how Sokka held his sword but before she could adjust her sword Sokka shoved his sword in her direction. She moved to the side a bit and put her sword up a bit but it fell on the ground. She looked at Sokka who sent his sword in her direction again. She bent back to avoid the sword and to try to grab her own. Kimiko came with the remaining adults with what would be Khari’s bow as she grabbed her sword. Khari swung her sword at Sokka but he backed away from the blade. Sokka sent the sword in sword in Khari’s direction but this time she put her sword up, clashing the two swords. Khari pushed up with her sword as she tried to knock Sokka back or knock his sword out of his hand. The sword soon slipped out of Sokka’s hands’ and slid a few feet from his reach. Sokka began to maneuver around Khari as she swung her sword. He was almost at his sword when Khari started to sprint and slid on the ground, grabbing the sword. Sokka smiled at her as he tried to think of a way to get his sword back. He watched as Khari tried to maneuver the two swords around but he saw that she struggled. Khari swung both swords which gave Sokka the opportunity to knock his sword out of her hand. Khari looked at her now empty second then at Sokka as he grinned at her. She ran towards him quickly hitting her sword against his. The two dueled for a while longer until Sokka knocked Khari’s sword out of her reach and knocked her on the ground. He shoved his sword in her face so she couldn’t get up, making her slam her head against the ground. Sokka moved his sword before he stuck his hand out to help Khari off the ground. Khari smiled at him as she grabbed his hand. Sokka handed Khari her sword as she smiled at him again. 

 

“You did very well for someone who has never held a sword before. I am super impressed. I think you’ll do amazing with that sword. Maybe one day you’ll even be as great as me,” Sokka optimistically told Khari. 

 

“Really? I didn’t think I was that good. I was just kinda swinging the sword,” Khari admitted. 

 

“I’ll tell you a secret that I never told Bumi, Kya or Tenzin. When I first learned how to use my sword, I ran away during my lesson. I hid in the bamboo. I lost too. Khari, a true warrior won’t win them all but they will learn from the mistakes they make. I’ll be honest you did scare me a bit because no one has ever been able to get space sword out of my hands. Not even your mother,” Sokka confessed. 

 

Khari stared at Sokka for a moment as she thought about what he said. She was the first person to get space sword out of his hand. She felt someone tap her shoulder, making her quickly turn around. She saw Kimiko standing there with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. A Yuyan Archer soon walked over to the group and instructed Khari to follow him. Khari thanked Kimiko as she was handed the bow and arrows. Kimiko followed Khari and the archer to the archery zone of the Royal Palace. Kimiko didn’t understand why Khari would want to learn all these old weapons with all this modern stuff coming out and her bending. Kimiko only watched as Khari pulled back the first arrow, soon releasing it. Kimiko’s eyes widened at the fact Khari had gotten the arrow dead center on her first try. Khari pulled back another arrow but she missed the target, almost hitting Suki and Ty lee as they walked by. Khari bit her lip as she slapped her face. Ty Lee giggle a bit as she waved at Khari who waved back. The archer told her to make sure she focused on her target and pushed all distractions out of her mind. Khari pulled another arrow back but as she was about to release the arrow, she heard her name so when she did release the arrow it hit a nearby tree. She sighed before she turned around to see a guard coming her way. The guard told Khari that Lord Zuko and Lady Mai wanted to see her in the throne room immediately. Khari pulled an arrow back before she quickly turned around, releasing it and hitting the mark. Everyone stared at her as she marched towards the throne room. Before she entered the room she knocked on the door then poked her head in. She saw her Aunt Suki, Fire Lord Izumi, Lady Mai, Lord Zuko, and Uncle Sokka standing there before they gestured for Khari to go sit on the steps leading to the throne. Khari gave them a confused look as she put her bow on the ground. The group parted, revealing Suyin standing behind them. Khari’s eyes started to well up with tears as she run towards Suyin. When Khari reached Suyin she held onto her as if letting would make her magically vanish. Khari felt Suyin occasionally jerk her leg. When she pulled back she saw bruises and cuts on her Aunt Suyin’s neck and hands. Khari crossed her arms and shifted weight to one side. She heard the group behind her laugh a bit but she ignored them. Suyin laughed a bit which made Khari sigh. 

 

“Spirits, I don’t know who pulls this whole look off better. I mean Mom and Lin do a pretty good job at it but for a young thing you could give them a run for their money. You remind me of them but Lin thinks you are like me. I still want to know how you pull off that look already,” Suyin joked. 

 

“I guess I already got my answer then. I would assume by the way she beat the crap out of you she is faring well even though she threw her only earthbending child away like trash. I mean what did I expect considering she treated me like trash my whole life. Look I don’t want anything to do with any of you right now because you are part of them and if they don’t want anything to do with me I don’t want anything to do with them,” Khari said coldly as she walked out. 

 

“Suyin, I’m sorry. I thought if anyone could really reach out to her it would be you. We did manage to reach her a bit but I know it nothing compared to what a Beifong could do. You of all people could relate to her. I mean yes, my father did banish me but he gave me a chance to come back if I captured the avatar. You and her can relate but she doesn’t know how. She only knows that she wasn’t allowed to mention you back at the island. Maybe you should give it another try to see if she will talk to you,” Zuko tried to convince Suyin to Khari again. 

 

She smiled a bit before she took off after Khari. When she found her, Khari was practicing with her bow. Suyin stood back as she watched the determination on Khari’s face to hit the mark. Khari hit the mark, missing center by a few inches. Suyin smiled at Khari and thought about how impressed she was with her. Suyin watched as Khari drew another arrow back but before Khari let it go Suyin made a noise that startled Khari. Khari quickly drew another arrow and released it in Suyin’s direction. Suyin couldn’t react fast enough and the arrow buried itself in her shoulder. Khari’s eyes went wide as she dropped the bow. Suyin applied pressure around the arrow as Khari ran off. When Suyin looked up Khari was gone. Suyin made her way towards the inside of the palace to get medical attention. When Suyin reached the throne room everyone ran to her with a concerned look. She reassured them that she was alright and that she just didn’t have time to react. Mai went to get a healer while Zuko, Suki and Sokka attempted to get the arrow out of Suyin’s shoulder. Suki shoved the arrow while Sokka pulled it out. Suyin exhaled deeply as her eyes widened. She grabbed her shoulder as the pain got worse. Mai and a healer soon walked in but Suyin’s thoughts kept wandering to Khari. Khari ran to a far end of the grounds only to open a hole in the ground to jump in. When she made enough space for herself she closed the hole, only to sit in the hole and cry. She didn’t mean to hurt anyone but now her Aunt Suyin had an arrow buried in her shoulder. She told herself she would never pick up the bow again. She felt something brush against her hand but she continued to cry. She eventually heard her name but still sat where she was. She was afraid she might hurt someone else. She soon saw a small opening above her head but she only pulled her knees closer and stared at the ground. Izumi and Suyin looked at each other before they looked back down at Khari. Suyin used her earthbending to move Khari above ground but Khari still refused to look at anyone. She only looked up when Kimiko crouched down and tried to hand her the bow. Khari shook her head, shoving the bow back at Kimiko. Kimiko sighed as she held the bow close. 

 

“Khari, accidents happen. It just so happens your accident happened with a weapon. Sure, someone got hurt but at least no one died. Don’t give up on something you are good at because someone got hurt. Think about the day you got hurt when you learned how to metalbend. You didn’t stop after that but it made you want to become a better metalbender so nothing like that would happen again. Please take the bow and try the same thing,” Kimiko tried to convince Khari into taking the bow. 

 

Khari looked at the bow in Kimiko’s hands before she reached for it. The princess smiled at her as she ran her hand over the bow. Khari tugged at the string a bit before something told her to get up and try again. Khari stood and sprinted to the area where she practiced with her bow earlier. She put the quiver of arrows on her back before she took her shoes off. Khari took part of her metal armband and covered her eyes before she grabbed her first arrow. She took a deep breath as she let the arrow fly. Everyone came as the arrow hit dead center. Khari pulled another arrow back, letting it fly but it bounced off the first arrow. Khari moved quickly only letting her feet touch the ground briefly to sense where everything was. She pulled another arrow back to have it hit the target. Zuko watched Khari carefully as he thought about the conversations he had with Aang. 

 

“Zuko, she has so much potential. You should see the things she can do. We thought when Lin and Su learned earthbending from Toph they were good but it will be nothing compared to what Khari will be able to do. Khari doesn’t just try to fight using earthbending techniques. I have found patches of obsidian on the island. I’ve noticed some things about her that don’t make sense. Things that even I can’t explain. There are some things I’ve noticed that she does that only airbenders can do. She doesn’t even notice it. She easily picks up on things. I taught her how to move like an airbender in three weeks, maybe less. Zuko, I don’t know what I should do. They don’t listen to me when I tell them to spend time with her and to train her. I fear what will happen to not only my granddaughter but my family after I pass,” Aang sighed. 

 

“My friend please do not stress yourself with such things. You are the avatar and you already have enough stress. Khari knows who loves her and she will remember that when she is older. They have chosen the path they want to follow and unfortunately Khari is not on that path. As Tenzin’s father you cannot force him to love her or make him give her attention. I feel part of it has nothing to do with Khari being an earthbender. If I may state my honest opinion, I think there are two reasons Tenzin treats Khari the way he does. The first being she is an earthbender and he is focusing on the Air Nation with Mica. The second one may be extremely hard for you to hear but after the press mentioned the possibility of infidelity the thought may have never left Tenzin’s mind. He may think there is a chance Khari really isn’t his child. We all know she is but Tenzin will always have that what if due to the press. Lin will always be like Toph and put her career first. Aang, we may just have to accept that Khari will come last to them,” Zuko responded. 

 

Zuko blinked a few times as he brought back to the present time. He watched as Khari did as Aang had told him she did all those years ago. She adapted to help herself improve to learn the new skill faster and better. He saw Sokka take his sword out slowly before he quickly ran towards Khari. Khari pulled her sword out, quickly turning around to hit the two swords off of each other. Sokka looked at the metal strip over Khari’s eyes and he flashed back to the time Toph made Lin and Suyin wear cloth over their eyes to train. He was brought back into reality when Khari shoved her elbow towards his gut before she tried to kick his legs out from under him. Sokka forced his sword in Khari’s direction but she spun to the side and stuck her hand out, grabbing the handle of Sokka’s sword. He tilted it up quickly, making Khari lose her grip on the handle. Khari moved slightly to the side with her sword slightly lifted. She went to hit her sword off of Sokka’s but he quickly hit hers’, making her drop the sword on the ground. Sokka pointed his sword at Khari, making her freeze. Khari removed the metal strip from her eyes to see the sword pointed at her. She smiled at Sokka a bit as she put the strip where it belonged. Khari grabbed her sword and bow before she started towards a small area of the palace that her grandfather always loved to meditate. When she entered the area she plopped on the ground with a sigh. She looked up at the sky, wondering if she was making her grandfather proud. She sighed again before she laid back. She didn’t understand how she was bad at everything she did. Earthbending, metalbending, socializing with others, swordsmanship skills, archery, and the list went on of things she was bad at. She was determined to prove herself one day. She picked up the sword again before she stood. She started to move like an airbender as she swung the sword around. She was moving so quickly that she didn’t realize she was getting too close to a tree until it was too late. Khari tripped on a root of the tree that was sticking out of the ground. She fell on her sword, cutting her arm. She looked at the blood running down her arm and thought at least it was on the arm that already had a scar. She was so angry with herself. She had moved like an airbender so many times before. She didn’t understand why she ran into the tree. 

 

“Stupid tree. Stupid sword. Stupid arm. Stupid parents. Stupid untrainable Khari. Stupid everything,” Khari huffed. 

 

Khari grabbed her sword before she started to walk into the palace. She looked down at her arm and saw that the floor was getting covered in blood as she walked. She started to get a headache but she continued to look for the adults. Khari cried a bit as she walked but she soon found everyone in Zuko’s office. When they turned around they saw Khari covered in blood and blood on the sword. Izumi and Sokka made their way Khari but she started to feel very light headed. She dropped the sword on the ground, giving Sokka a chance to pick it up. She soon started to see double of everything which made her blink her eyes a few times. Khari looked down at the amount of blood that formed on the floor under her from the wound on her arm. Izumi was almost next to Khari when she fainted. When Izumi was finally next to Khari she started to examine on the wound before she started to lightly slap Khari on the face as she called her name. Suki called for a guard to get a healer right away. When two healers entered the room Izumi and a decent portion of her own outfit were covered in blood. The two healers began to examine the wound before one grabbed Khari and quickly walked out of the room. 

 

“Is she going to be okay?” Izumi asked. 

 

“I won’t lie to you. She does have a rather serious wound but Fire Lord Izumi I promise we will take care of her. By the time you wash her blood off of you and get yourself into some fresh clothes we should know more. I know how important she is to your family so I will try my best to prevent any further pain. I will also do everything I can,” the healer assured the Fire Lord. 

 

Izumi tried to smile as the healer walked out but she could tell by the look on everyone’s faces’ she wasn’t doing a very good job. Izumi stared at her blood covered outfit but she soon felt someone touch her. She touched some of the blood before she stood and hastily left the room. Zuko looked at Mai as he thought about how some things will never change with his daughter. He sighed, placing his hand over his mouth. While Izumi changed her bloody clothes the two healers worked on Khari’s arm. The head healer at the palace was struggling to get the bleeding to stop but as soon as she did the two began to stitch Khari’s arm. Khari soon started to whimper in pain so the two healers started to work faster. When they were finished Khari had stitches from her wrist to right above her elbow. The two cleaned the rest of the blood from Khari’s body before they took her to Iroh’s room. They changed her clothes and placed her in the bed. The head healer went to look for everyone as quickly as possible. She soon found them in Lord Zuko’s office discussing what had happened to Khari. Everyone looked up when the healer cleared her throat to get their attention. 

 

“It was a little touch and go for a bit. We had some problems getting her bleeding to stop. The wound is rather deep and she should consider herself lucky that the blade cut her the way it did. If it would have moved slightly to the left I wouldn’t have been able to help her. We had to stitch her up on the inside and outside. I lost track after seventy-five. She has more than that on the inside of her arm alone. We washed her up, changed her clothes, wrapped her arm, and placed her in bed. You are free to go see her but know she is resting. She is going to need all the rest she can get after the trauma. I cannot stress this enough but she is extremely lucky. I would recommend someone be with her when she uses the sword or take it. I am going to check on her throughout the night and for the next few days,” the healer informed the group. 

 

Izumi thanked the healer before dismissing her. As the healer walked out she bumped into Kimiko who quickly ran down the hall, shutting herself in her room. The healer raised an eyebrow before she went to clean the supplies she had left in the room. Kimiko got a piece of paper out along with a pen. She began to write as fast as she could before folded the letter and handed it to a guard. She told the guard to deliver it immediately. As the guard walked out of the princess's room Izumi eyed the two. Kimiko was told to join everyone in Iroh’s room. When Izumi and Kimiko entered the room they saw that Khari’s arm had been propped up and that she was pale considering her skin tone. Suyin was sitting on one side of the bed while Sokka sat on the other. Suyin pushed the hair out of Khari’s face, soon stroking her face. Izumi watched as the tears dropped from Suyin’s face onto the bed. Sokka held Khari’s hand which was cold. He soon let go and left the room. Everyone soon heard three loud bangs followed by one more loud bang. Suki gave Zuko a half smile before she walked out of the room after Sokka. When she found him he was crouched down outside of the room, crying. Suki crouched down next to him next to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“It’s my fault. She cut her arm because of me. I knew she wasn’t old enough for that sword but I thought it would make her feel better. I gave her a sword I knew she wasn’t ready for. She could have been killed. Suki, I could have killed my great niece. Would my nephew even care? I will never be able to forgive myself so I can’t expect her to forgive me. I don’t understand how I could be so stupid. I almost killed an innocent child. My own family,” Sokka sobbed. 

 

“It will be okay. She is going to be okay. She won’t hate you. She will be upset she got hurt but she won’t hate you. She was so excited to learn from you. You gave her something Tenzin and Lin didn’t. You gave her love. I promise Sokka, she will be okay,” Suki tried to comfort Sokka. 

 

The two looked up when they sensed someone standing near them. Zuko was standing in the doorway with half a smile on his face. He asked the two to follow him back into the room. When the two entered the room Sokka saw Khari awake in the bed. She gave him a weak smile but still struggled to keep her eyes open. Sokka walked over and kissed her forehead before he told her not to worry about staying awake. Khari soon fell back asleep and was tucked in by Sokka. He kissed her forehead one more time before everyone left. 

 

United Forces Base in the Earth Kingdom 

 

Iroh was reviewing battle tactics with Bumi yet again. He didn’t understand why they had been told to review them again when both he and Bumi could tell everyone what to do in their sleep. Iroh picked up a small pebble and threw it. When it landed it hit the Fire Nation Royal Guard. Iroh stared at the guard for a few minutes before he looked at Bumi. He stood and walked over to the guard who handed him the letter. He saw that the outside of the letter had the word urgent written on it. Iroh wondered what could be so urgent that he was getting another letter already. He thanked the guard before he sat down with the letter. He hesitated to open the letter. He feared what was written on the letter. He finally opened it to see that Kimiko had written to him. He raised an eyebrow before he continued. 

 

Iroh, 

 

Brother you need to come home. NOW. Bring Bumi with you. Khari has been hurt. Sokka gave her a sword and she was practicing by herself. She came into the palace with the sword covered in blood. The healer said it was touch and go. She said Khari is lucky to be alive. They had problems getting the bleeding to stop. She has at least seventy-five stitches in her arm. Khari needs us. All of us. That means you and Bumi too. Please Iroh, come home for Khari. You won’t forgive yourself if something happens. 

 

Kimiko 

 

Iroh stared at the letter for a bit in silence. Bumi watched as Iroh soon paled. He began to snap his fingers but Iroh didn’t even look up. When Iroh finally looked up he had tears in his eyes. Bumi had a raised eyebrow. Iroh didn’t even know how he should tell Bumi that Khari was hurt. He didn’t understand why Khari had a sword anyway. Kimiko was right he and Bumi had to go home. He had to think of the words or at least form the words. Bumi was becoming slightly concerned by the way Iroh was acting. Iroh finally thought about what he would tell Bumi, now all he had to do is form the words. Iroh cleared his throat, trying to stop his mind from racing. 

 

“Bumi, the letter. It’s about Khari. We need to go home to her. She is hurt really bad. She cut herself with a sword and the healer at the palace said she is lucky. Bumi they barely got the bleeding to stop. She needs us to come home. Iroh trembled. 

 

“Well I guess this Khari will have to depend on the people that are there. You two are in the United Forces and you will not abandon your post,” the commanding officer told them sternly. 

 

“Sir, I don’t mean to sound disrespectful but Khari is my niece. I feel that her injuries are what you would say an excuse to leave my post. Princess Kimiko didn’t even go into much detail with the injury. I think Prince Iroh and I should go see her,” Bumi tried to reason with the man. 

 

“I beg to differ. Now if the two of you want to continue to argue you both can put that energy into training,” the commanding officer demanded. 

 

Fire Nation Royal Palace 

 

The healers had come to check on Khari again while Kimiko sat in the chair at the desk. Kimiko watched as they cleaned wound one more time before they left. She walked over to Khari and sat on the bed. Khari soon started to mumble but Kimiko couldn’t make out what she was saying. Kimiko tried even harder to listen to Khari. When she could finally hear what she was saying she raised an eyebrow. Kimiko didn’t think Khari was making any sense. She turned her attention to the door when she heard it open to see her mother, grandfather and Sokka walk in. The three also raised an eyebrow as Khari continued to mumble. 

 

“Grandpa Aang... Grandpa Aang. Korra... Korra. Her name is Korra. Help!” Khari shouted as she shot up. 

 

“Khari, sweetheart who is Korra?” Izumi asked, concerned. 

 

An image of Aang flash in Khari’s head before a brief picture of a young girl flashed in her head. Khari saw Aang teaching her to move like an airbender before the girl appeared briefly but Aang appeared again. Khari grabbed her head as images of Aang and the girl continued to flash through her head. Khari finally stared straight at Izumi as if she wasn’t there. Izumi started to snap her fingers in front of Khari’s face until she blinked a few times. 

 

“Khari, what does the name Korra mean to you? What do you remember? What happened?” Sokka began to question her. 

 

“Korra? Do you mean Kimiko, Kya or Katara? I know you guys call Gran Gran, Katara. I don’t know a Korra. Wait, Gran Gran and Aunt Kya know a Korra,” Khari explained. 

 

“I see. I guess I’ll have to talk to your Aunt Kya and Gran Gran to learn more about this Korra. You need to rest so you and I can practice again. I want to see if you can kick my butt the next time,” Sokka chuckled. 

 

Khari gave him a crooked smile as she laid down. He shook his head as everyone left. Sokka wondered who Korra was and how Khari knew the name. He was going to contact Katara immediately to see if she could be of any assistance in the matter. He felt a hand on his shoulder to see Zuko trying to give him a reassuring smile. The two men looked in the room one more time to see Khari asleep already. They smiled at her as they thought about the journey Khari would have ahead of her. 

 

(Author’s Note: So as you can see Khari can do things some earthbenders can’t. I want to try and do some cool stuff with that. Also Khari has obtained some new skills. She may not be the best at them yet but I she does have new skills. I hope you liked the new chapter. I hope you are liking the story so far.)


	8. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my own characters and ideas 

 

Chapter Eight: Surprise 

 

Two weeks later 

 

Sokka was laying on the ground as Khari had her sword in his face with a smirk on her face. Sokka nodded at her as she stuck her hand out to help him off the ground. Khari had gotten a few of her stitches removed a few days ago so Sokka decided he would train Khari as long as she didn’t hurt herself. Sokka thought Khari was doing excellent considering she had stitches and had only been fighting with her sword a few times. Khari turned her arm to examine the wound and how it was healing. Khari soon started to giggle, making Sokka raise an eyebrow at her before she took off towards the area where she cut her arm. Sokka shook his head as he chuckled at her. When Khari arrived at her destination, she took a deep breath before she lifted her legs to knee height. Khari soon pulled herself to the ground, hitting it. A boulder soon appeared which Khari kicked into the air. She sent her cables to smash the boulder which left it crumb into rubble. Khari soon started to move light on her feet as she pulled the metal cable around her. She soon saw a flashback of herself practicing the airbending techniques with Aang. He was teaching her how to work with her earthbending and the airbending techniques at the same time. Aang was soon replaced with the young girl and then he reappeared again. Khari soon fell to the ground almost having her cables smack her across the face. Khari started to rub her arm but she soon got up and made her way to the palace. Something continued to tell her to go find this girl but Khari shook her head as she continued to walk. When she got to Iroh’s room there was a package on the bed with her name on it. She ran her hand across the package with a smile. When she opened the package, she pulled the book out of the box. She ran her hand across the cover of the book to see it was like the one she had read a couple of weeks ago. She flipped the book around to see no title anywhere. When she opened the book, she saw her father’s name. Khari stiffened as she read the name again. She started to flip through the pages quickly trying to understand who had the book and why they would give it to her. Sokka walked in as Khari started to read the book. 

 

My youngest son Tenzin has just become a council member. I can see how happy it makes him but nothing will ever compare to how happy Lin and Khari make him. The way his face lights up when Khari wobbles to him at night. I don’t think that little girl will ever do anything to make him upset. Lin and Khari are Tenzin’s world and I don’t think anything will change that. I don’t even think the fact Khari could potentially be an earthbender or a nonbender will bother Tenzin. One thing Tenzin has already learned is Khari seems to be very good with animals. She has occasionally been caught feeding the lemurs her fruit. Tenzin only laughs and makes sure Khari gets something to eat. Khari makes Tenzin so happy when she shows interests in certain things with the Air Nation. We have caught her wobbling through the spinning gates a few times. I’ve assured Tenzin that if the gates haven’t broken yet a small girl won’t break them. I think my favorite memories of the two is when he reads to her and they both fall asleep. I only hope as Tenzin’s career advances and his family expands, he continues to treat Khari the way he does now. 

 

Khari ran her hand over the page as a tear ran down her cheek. She noticed a note on the ground which she carefully picked up. She slowly read the note before she crumbled the note. She threw both the book and the note on the floor before she ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. Sokka looked for the note to find out what could make Khari so upset. When he read the note, he sighed. He began to slowly read the book and smiled a bit as he remembered the happy times that his nephew’s family had. Sokka soon went to search for Khari but when he found her, she was cutting the stitches out of her arm. He sprinted to her as fast as he could to prevent her from doing any more damage. He ripped something off of his outfit, wrapping it around her arm. He gave her a sympathetic look before he spoke. 

 

“Hey, talk to me. I’ll listen to you. You just have to talk so I can listen,” Sokka offered Khari the chance to talk. 

 

“He claims to love me but he doesn’t. He couldn’t possibly love me after throwing me off the island. The only airbender that ever loved me on that island was Grandpa Aang and he is gone. That book showed me at that at least at some point in my life I was good enough for them. He said that I would probably want the book because it would remind me of Grandpa Aang but I know the truth. He doesn’t want it Uncle Sokka because it reminds him of me. I just don’t understand what I did,” Khari sobbed. 

 

Republic City 

 

Tenzin was sitting in his office trying to complete some paperwork but it became difficult over the last couple of days. The other council members began to notice Tenzin’s state and became concerned. Tenzin was now just starting at the papers in front of him when Mala knocked on the door. She soon entered to see Tenzin distracted yet again. Tenzin didn’t even realize Mala had entered the room when he grabbed a picture of himself with Khari. He ran his hand over the photo slowly stopping at Khari. He thought about the night she left the island every day, multiple times a day. Mala gave Tenzin a sympathetic look as the tears ran down his face. Mala didn’t know what she could do. She had told Tenzin where Khari was and he had expressed his feelings on her coming home. She left Tenzin to sit with his picture of Khari and she would return later to talk with him. At Police Headquarters, Lin was walking through the lobby when she bumped into another officer. She shouted at the officer to find something to do. Everyone turned their attention to her but quickly turned their attention back to their work before she shouted at them. Lin walked into her office, slamming the door behind her. She covered her mouth with one hand before she punched the wall with the other. She walked over to her desk, picking up the picture of herself with Tenzin and Khari. She began to cry as she continued to stare at the picture. Her office door soon began to open, making her throw the picture in the direction. The person quickly shut the door, leaving the woman to be alone. 

 

Fire Nation Royal Palace 

 

Khari’s arm had been restitched and she was running around the palace again. Zuko smiled as Khari pointed her sword at one of his guards. She put the sword away and continued to run throughout the palace. A few guards grumbled when Khari pulled a small part of the wall out so she could jump on it as she laughed. Zuko thought about how Khari reminded him of certain people. Khari was running so fast she ran into Izumi who looked down at her over the rims of her glasses. Khari giggled at her before she ran towards the throne room. Izumi raised an eyebrow as she shook her head at Khari. Khari quickly closed the door and looked round. When she didn’t see anyone, she used her cables to pull herself on one of the wooden beams above, sitting and waiting until Kimiko came in the room. Khari sat in the room for what seemed like forever when she heard the door open. She perched herself for a second before she jumped. She saw that she was about to jump on Izumi so she quickly used her cables to try and pull herself on the beam but she got wrapped up in the cable and the other part was on the beam. Izumi walked over to Khari as she dangled in the air. Khari tried to laugh but she knew she was in trouble as Izumi looked at her over the rims of her glasses. 

 

“Do I even want to know?” Izumi questioned Khari. 

 

“Well, I mean it depends on if you want a super long story or a super short story. I mean I can make it short. So, Kimiko and I have been scaring each other so I had the perfect plan or what I thought was the perfect plan. I thought I would pounce on her like an armadillo lion pounces on its meal when she came into the throne room but when I jumped it was you. Now I had to think of something so I wouldn’t jump on you so now I’m just kinda dangling here like a spider. It is actually pretty fun. I might hang like this more often. Do you think Kimiko would want to hang out with me later? Hey, I just made a joke there,” Khari informed Izumi. 

 

“Khari, I’m not finding any of this very amusing. You could have been hurt. Plus, you look like you’re stuck. I want you to be more careful okay,” Izumi voiced her concern. 

 

Khari heard a familiar laugh which made her extremely eager to see the person. She wrapped her one free leg in the dangling cable as she tried move her hands as much as possible. She soon felt the cables move before she dropped to the ground. She looked up at her cables that were stuck in the wooden beam before she used her bending to pull them out only for them to slam into her stomach. She grunted as she turned to her side. She saw Katara, Kya, and Toph standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces’. 

 

“Well, so much for surprising her,” Toph said sarcastically. 

 

Khari looked up at her for a moment before she stood. She stood where she was for a few moments, before she ran over to the three. She hugged Toph first and started to cry. When Toph tried to pull her back Khari held on tighter which made Kya and Katara look at each other. Toph could never understand how Lin could throw Khari off the island or treat her the way she has treated her in the past. Toph understands she did send Suyin away but at least she sent her daughter somewhere unlike Lin who had only kicked poor Khari off the island. Toph didn’t think she raised such a stupid child but here is proof she did. Toph debated on if she should go to Republic City to give Lin and Tenzin a piece of her mind which might end with a few injuries but she knew it would do no good. Khari finally let go of Toph to hug Kya and Katara. After everyone had talked for a bit everyone but Khari went to discuss what they told Khari were important matters. Khari smiled before she ran to the kitchen to grabbed two large pieces of meat. Khari looked around before she grabbed the two large piece off the counter, quickly avoiding the servants in the kitchen and any guards. She sprinted across the grass to the large area where they housed Zuko and Iroh’s dragons. As soon as she entered the large housed area both dragons looked up and flapped their wings. She walked over to Druk, tossing one piece to him before she walked over to Sakata. She stuck the piece of meat out but Sakata stood, rubbing his head against her. Khari laughed as the dragon began to push her around lightly with his feet. Khari soon looked at the doorway to see a group standing there but she couldn’t make out the faces with Sakata pushing her around. She soon felt something grab her wrist before someone picked her up and covered her mouth. She started to kick and scream but no one could hear her. She tried to see who grabbed her but they had a tight grip on her. She watched Druk and Sakata both fly out of their housing area before something was placed over her head. She heard a roar before she heard a few guards. She continued to try and break free but whoever had her had tightened their grip. She felt the ground shake and the person let her go. She went walk but she felt her feet leave the ground. She yanked the bag off her head to see that Sakata had grabbed her and they were now in the air. The guards were fighting the intruders that had grabbed her and her family and friends watched as Sakata took her away. 

 

“Sakata, bring Khari back down here right now. You know better than to act so foolish. You know Iroh won’t be happy if you even breathe on her the wrong way. Sakata, I said bring her down!” Kimiko demanded. 

 

Sakata looked down at the group before he blew a small amount of fire in front of him. She slapped her face as the dragon landed on the palace. Sakata placed Khari down who then looked up at him. She saw that the guards had apprehended the intruders and they were being taken towards the prison. Druk laid on the ground next to Zuko as the group tried to find a way to get Khari down. Zuko smirked as he looked back at Druk. He knew if anyone could get her down or at least help get her down it would be Druk. Druk lifted his head as Zuko walked over, receiving a small pet from his friend. Druk soon started to flap his wings before he took off towards Sakata and Khari. Sakata grabbed Khari, soon taking off himself. Everyone on the ground watched as Druk followed Sakata higher into the air. Sakata hit Druk with his tail, knocking him back but Druk continued to follow him. Druk bit Sakata’s leg, trying to pull him down but Sakata broke free. 

 

“Zuko, Khari is going to get hurt with those two fighting over her. We have to figure out a new plan. Please,” Katara pleaded. 

 

“I think Khari can get herself out of this. There is something she isn’t telling us but if not Druk can handle it,” Zuko informed the water tribe woman. 

 

Everyone continued to watch as the two dragons fought over the young girl. Khari managed to pull one of her arms out which she placed back on Sakata. He looked down at her and she smiled at him. She nodded and he let go. Khari screamed as she fell until Druk flew under her. Everyone on the ground breathed a sigh of relief as Khari laughed on Druk’s back. Khari saw that Sakata was coming towards her and Druk. She didn’t understand why Sakata was being so possessive and over protective of her. Khari rolled over, grabbing onto Druk just as Sakata slammed himself into the two. Khari held on as tight as she could but it was becoming difficult. Druk scratched Sakata in the side making him back away quickly. Druk flew towards the ground as fast as he could but Sakata hit him with his tail, knocking Khari into the air. She screamed as she began to fall through the air again. Khari saw Druk coming in her direction so she sent her cables towards him in time for him to gently place her on the ground. Before anyone could get close to Khari, Sakata placed himself in front of her. Druk landed and soon jumped at Sakata. The two continued to fight until they stood a distance apart. Khari’s eyes widened before she ran towards the middle of the two dragons. The two dragons began to breathe fire at each other as Khari reached the middle. She stuck her arms up, screaming at the two but the last thing anyone saw was the fire surround Khari. 

 

“Khari! No, you can’t do this! You can’t just die! WE CAN’T LOSE YOU TOO!” Kya shouted. 

 

The two finally stopped and everyone held their breath to see what the outcome would be. Everyone stood there in silence for a moment as they tried to grasp what they were seeing. The two dragons stood there, not wanting to move an inch. Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko looked at each other before they looked ahead again. 

 

“No way. S-She's a lavabender. That is so cool. That has to be some rare gift or something if even Toph can’t do it. Like I mean totally rare because she is the first one, I’ve ever seen or heard of. I mean it’s cool she isn’t a dragon meal too but a lavabender that is amazing,” Kimiko babbled on. 

 

Where Khari stood was a protective barrier between the two dragons made out of lava. Khari looked up at the group as she pulled some of the lava back. Khari tried to focus on the lava as hard as she could, considering this was the first time she had ever used lavabending. She soon saw the lava start to solidify. Once it had all turned into obsidian, she kicked both sides, sending them at the two dragons. Sakata started to rub his snout once he was hit and Druk shook his head. She gave them both a look, making only Sakata lay down. Khari marched over to Druk who stared her down. Zuko chuckled as the girl stood in front of his large dragon. 

 

“That boy better mind his place before I show him where his place is young one. He is no fledgling, so he shouldn’t act as if he is. Ever since his boy left, he acts like a fledgling and I’m no sitter. He could have killed you acting like that. He treats you like a toy. I understand you have your grandfather’s aura but when it comes to animals you should be more careful. Like I said I will teach Sakata his place if he doesn’t learn. I am to be respected and he will listen to the things I say, or the other people in the palace. He is forgetting who the stronger dragon is here. Iroh won’t come home to a dragon if Sakata continues to act like this,” Druk informed Khari. 

 

“Relax old and apparent wise one. I know my place. You’re pissed because I do my own thing so just relax,” Sakata replied. 

 

“I will not relax!” Druk roared. 

 

“Both of you relax. Sakata go to your resting area and Druk you need to understand that Sakata lost something important to him so he is occupying himself. Don’t give me that aura crap. I get it is like his but I don’t know how to control the things that come with it. I just want you two to get along. I mean it Druk or so help me Lord Zuko will be the one without a dragon,” Khari snapped. 

 

Everyone stared at her as she started to storm off towards the palace. She entered Iroh’s room, slamming the door behind her. She sat at the desk for a bit before she grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil. She started to sketch even after she heard a knock on the door. Kya walked in to see the concentration on Khari’s face as she continued to sketch on the piece of paper. Kya tried to see what Khari was sketching but she had the paper pulled close to her. When Khari was finished Kya saw a young girl on one side and her father on the other. Kya saw that Khari had drawn herself in the back between the two. Kya took a closer look at the sketch before she snatched it and ran towards the other adults. Khari ran after Kya, trying to retrieve her sketch. When Khari reached Kya, she was handing her sketch to Katara. Katara examined the sketch carefully before she looked over at Khari. Katara left the room briefly, quickly returning with a picture of a small girl. Khari tilted her head as she touched the picture. Khari felt like she knew the girl but she had never met her before. Before anyone could ask her anything Khari left the room. She felt so lost, confused, scared, and upset that she had no one that might even remotely understand her. She strolled over to the area her grandfather would use to meditate and sat under the cherry blossom tree. She soon heard the turtle ducks swim around in the pound next to her which made her smile a bit. She felt a hand on her shoulder but she didn’t look up. She eventually saw her Gran Gran sit next to her but they both stayed silent. Katara handed Khari a photo that she had never seen before but it did make her happy. She had seen so many pictures of herself with her grandfather but never one of the two at the spinning gates. She felt her eyes start to sting a bit as they started to water. She was so small in the photo but she could tell she was determined to prove herself to her parents even then. She looked at Katara who was smiling at her as she ran her fingers across the photo. Khari stood, trying to decide what to do. She could train, eat, sleep, write another letter to Iroh. She wondered why Iroh and her Uncle Bumi didn’t come to visit her. When they wrote their letters, they didn’t seem mad at her but she didn’t understand why they didn’t come to visit her. She handed Katara the photo before she ran to get her equipment to train. Once Khari got to the training area, she placed the bow and quiver on her back but she gripped her sword tightly. She whistled, making three guards come stand near her. When they knew their task, they stood in their positions. One of the guards ran towards her but she spun around him, kicking him in the back of the leg. Khari watched the guard fall before she turned to the other two guards. Everyone came to the training area to see Khari in front of the two guards. 

 

“Why would she want to use those weapons when she is such a skilled earthbender? Why would she want to waste her talent by using those outdated objects?” Toph criticized Khari. 

 

“I asked her the same thing but she loves them. The sword has brought her closer to Sokka. It makes her happy. She has used her bending when she uses those outdated objects. I think she is trying to prove herself to everyone. I think she wants to prove she doesn’t need her bending or them. She doesn’t realize she doesn’t have to prove herself to anyone. I would follow Khari into any fight and I know Iroh would too,” Kimiko responded. 

 

The group continued to watch Khari fight the royal guards. Khari got close to one of the guards and tried to knock his sword out of his hand but she failed. The guard tried to attack Khari but she quickly countered it. She took a couple steps back before she used her earthbending to launch herself in the air. She pulled her bow and an arrow out, quickly pulling the arrow back and releasing it. Everyone watched as the guard was struck in the shoulder with the arrow, making him drop his sword and grab the wound. When she landed she used her cables to pull her sword back to her. The other two guards looked at her as she stood and waited for one of them to move. When one of the guards finally moved towards her, she smirked at him. She waited until the guard got close enough to kick his feet out from under him. She heard a thud then the guard groan before she ran towards the final guard. She thought he was going to swing his sword so she stuck her sword up in defense but the guard never swung. She looked at the hand on her arm and tried to pull away but the grip got tighter. The guard threw her across the training area, making her land with a thud. Khari groaned as she looked in the guard’s direction. She reached for her sword but before she could grab it the guard kicked it out of her reach. She felt a chunk of earth hit her in the stomach, launching her in the air, then she was hit in the side with another chunk. Khari landed on the ground again with another thud. Khari started to push herself off the ground and pulled her bow and an arrow out. She released the arrow, striking the guard in the leg. The guard quickly bent over and grabbed the wound. Khari jumped up and sprinted for the guard who was still focused on his wound. When she was close enough she jumped, kicking him in the side of the head. The guard fell to the ground, hitting his head with a thud. Kimiko winced as Khari looked at the three guards on the ground. Khari soon felt the pain from the fight. She grabbed her side as she limped over to the group. Zuko looked around her, shaking his head at his guards. He was impressed with her improvement but he did need those guards. Everyone noticed that Khari was paying attention to her wound. Kya tried to check on Khari’s condition but Khari reassured everyone she was fine. Khari smiled at everyone as they gave her a concerned look. As Khari began to stroll towards the palace she began to stumble a bit. She took a few more steps before she fell on the ground, groaning. Kya ran over to her, crouching down to check on her condition. Khari flinched, making Kya pull back for a moment. When Kya reached back again Khari pushed her away. 

 

“Mom, I’ll get up! Please I just need a second. Mom I promise!” Khari shouted. 

 

Everyone gave Khari a sympathetic look as she continued to hold her side. Toph stared at the ground, thinking about all the things that Lin and Tenzin had done to Khari over the years and how everything was now affecting her. Toph slowly made her way over to Khari, still thinking of how she had been treated for years. Toph sat down next to Khari, gently placing a hand on her arm. Khari continued to hold onto her side but she rolled on her back to see Kya and Toph there with a concerned look. She propped herself on her side and began to vomit. When she was done, she managed to get herself up and tried to walk towards the palace again. She soon collapsed again only no one heard a sound from her and she didn’t move. Katara and Kya rushed over to her to check on her now worsening condition. They saw Khari was now unconscious. Kya began to lightly tap on Khari’s face but there was no reaction. The two women looked at each other before Kya looked at everyone else and shook her head. Sokka sprinted over, scooping Khari off the ground and rushing her into the palace. He placed her in the bed as Katara and Kya rushed through the door. Sokka left as quickly as possible to let the two women try and figure out what was wrong with Khari. When Katara lifted Khari’s shirt there was a large bruise covering most of her torso. Kya pushed lightly on Khari’s ribs which made her whimper a bit. Katara began to examine Khari’s head, revealing a gash on the side that would require stitches. The two began to fix all of Khari’s injuries, hoping they would be giving her some comfort. The two were in the room for a few hours when they knew they did everything they could do for Khari at the moment. They had agreed on taking turns to check on Khari for the next day or so. Katara ran her hand through Khari’s hair as she kissed the top of her head. Katara tried to ease her nerves but by the facial reactions Khari was making it was hard. Khari began to have a flashback. 

 

A very young Khari was running around the courtyard on Air Temple Island but was soon knocked down when she ran into Aang. The avatar looked down at his granddaughter as she giggled. When she got up and started to run again, she looked back at him. He knew that was Khari’s way of saying she wanted to play. He started to follow her, calling her name as she hid from him. When he got close, she jumped out, making him jump back a bit. He laughed as Khari hid behind the pillar and popped her head out. Khari loved to her grandfather’s laugh but he already knew that. She soon felt someone grab her, making her giggle more. She looked over to see both her parents smiling at her. She hugged the two as tight as she could, still giggling. 

 

The sun was barely up but Kya came to check on Khari again. She rubbed her eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed. Khari soon started to groan but she stayed where she was. Kya placed her hand on Khari’s arm but there was still no reaction. Kya sighed, hoping something would happen. She soon put her face in her hands and propped her elbows on her knees. She didn’t know what they would do about Khari. Khari tried to slowly open her eyes but it took her some time. She pushed her head deeper into the pillow and tried to open her eyes again. Once she finally did she saw her Aunt Kya sitting on the bed. 

 

“You look as terrible as I feel. I think I can make some space for you in the bed,” Khari chuckled. 

 

Kya looked up to see Khari giving her a weak smile. Kya hugged Khari making her wince in pain but she didn’t care. She soon moved over, letting Kya lay with her. She placed her head on Kya’s shoulder as the Water Tribe woman told her stories of her childhood. It didn’t take long for the two to fall asleep. A few hours later Katara came to check on Khari but she stopped in the doorway when she saw the two asleep. She continued into the room, quietly closing the door behind her. She walked over to the bed, placing her hand on Kya’s hand. Katara then ran her hand along Khari’s cheek which made her open her eyes a bit. Khari tried to sit up but she struggled quite a bit which concerned Katara. Khari tried to place her feet on the ground but when she tried to stand she fell. Katara rushed to her side and Kya instantly sat up, looking over to check on her. Khari began to cry but she didn’t look up at the two women. Katara wrapped her arms around Khari, making her smile. 

 

“You’ll be okay. I promise you that you will be okay with some time. You have to regain some strength is all,” Katara tried to reassure the young girl. 

 

Khari looked up with a smile and nodded. She knew her Gran Gran had never lied to her before so she knew she wouldn’t start now. Khari placed one hand on the bed side table and Katara grabbed the other. The two women soon got Khari back into bed but they could tell she was still upset. It wasn’t hard to figure out why Khari was so upset. Kya hugged her trying to smile a bit. 

 

“You’re stong without them. They don’t define you. Remember you are strong no matter what,” Kya whispered in her ear. 

 

Khari pulled away, looking at Kya who nodded at her. She couldn’t believe that she was making everyone thing that she felt she wasn’t strong. She knew she was stong but she missed her parents. She didn’t understand how they could do what they did to her. She thought maybe one day she would understand but she doubted it. She knew she would never be accepted by them no matter how hard she tried. She knew that she should just stop trying because it would be a waste of time. She knew she had family that did love her and those are the people she would appreciate. She did know one thing and that was she was strong. She would rest for a few days and start training again. She was Khari Beifong and a Beifong is always strong and she was no exception. 

 

(Author’s Note: So I wanted to apologize for the wait for the update. It has been a crazy couple of weeks for me. As you can see Khari is still trying to adjust to not being on the island and we see some family input. We did continue to see how Lin and Tenzin are taking the situation. I hope you liked the chapter. I hope you continue to like how things are going. Thanks)


End file.
